12 Grimmauld Place
by blacky
Summary: Le tome 5 vu par Sirius : sa vie à Grimmauld Place, sa vie avant Azkaban... FIC TERMINEE et en cours de changement. Les 3 premiers chapitres ont été réédités en version longue !
1. Retrouvailles

**Note : **

Alors tout d'abord, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sortent tous (pour l'instant) de la tête de JKR, je ne compte pas m'en servir pour gagner de l'argent… bla, bla, bla…

Ensuite, je voudrais dédicacer cette fic à Mattéic car elle m'a donné envie d'écrire. Et aussi à tous ceux qui ont lu le début sur un autre site car ils m'ont encouragée à continuer.

Enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira : c'est la TOUTE NOUVELLE VERSION du premier chapitre. Plus longue, plus travaillée.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews avec vos remarques ou à me mailer, je réponds toujours !

**I. Retrouvailles**

_« Twenty three and so tired of life_

_Such a shame to throw it all away_

_The images grow darker still_

_Could I have been anyone other than me? Then I_

_Look up at the sky_

_My mouth is open wide, lick and taste_

_What's the use in worrying, what's the use in hurrying_

_Turn, turn we almost become dizzy »_

Dancing Nancies – Dave Matthews Band

* * *

Sirius était allongé sur son lit au 12 Grimmauld Place, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Il était revenu depuis quelques jours de chez Remus et attendait avec impatience les nouvelles consignes de Dumbledore. Il ne supportait pas de devoir attendre dans cette maison qui lui rappelait tant de mauvais souvenirs... mais c'était l'endroit idéal pour le quartier général, alors il allait falloir qu'il s'habitue. Le Maraudeur se leva et alla directement à la salle de bain. Un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage et cela irait mieux. Quoique… 

Alors qu'il finissait de s'essuyer le front, son estomac se mit à grogner, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille au soir. Sirius avait énormément de mal à s'asseoir à la grande table de la cuisine, seul. En fait, toute la maison le mettait mal à l'aise, avec ses têtes réduites d'elfes, ses ornementations chargées de serpents, ses murs sombres, les tableaux des membres de sa famille qui le regardaient avec mépris chaque fois qu'il passait devant… Sans oublier celui de sa mère qui l'insultait au moindre bruit dans l'entrée !

Sirius avait été frappé par l'état de délabrement de la maison quand il était rentré. Il ne pensait pas la trouver « comme neuve », mais il ne pensait pas que l'elfe l'aurait laissée se détériorer ainsi. Bien qu'à aucun moment il n'ait pensé se trouver nez à nez avec Kreattur après tant d'années. Et cette cohabitation forcée ne faisait qu'agrandir son malaise car le vieux serviteur ne laissait pas passer une occasion de l'insulter, de lui rappeler à quel point il avait déçu ses parents, sa famille…

La faim étant trop forte, le Maraudeur s'était décidé à descendre et inspectait maintenant les différents placards et tiroirs de la cuisine. Plusieurs paquets de provisions, que lui avait envoyés Rémus, étaient disposés sur la table. Ce dernier savait que son ami ne devait pas sortir de Grimmauld Place, sur ordre de Dumbledore, et il lui avait fait parvenir par hiboux de quoi soutenir un siège, malgré ses faibles ressources financières. Sirius n'eut donc que l'embarras du choix entre les gâteaux, les chocolats et les pâtés. Le loup-garou avait même pensé à lui envoyer de la bièraubeurre ! Il ne restait donc qu'à trouver des verres, assiettes et couverts qui ne soient pas trop sales, pour ne pas passer plus de temps à les récurer qu'à manger.

Sirius avait pourtant demandé plusieurs fois à Kreattur de nettoyer un minimum la maison, pour pouvoir accueillir les membres de l'Ordre de façon convenable. Mais l'elfe se montrait tellement réticent que le Maraudeur avait commencé à ranger tout seul. Malheureusement, la maison opposait une résistance farouche aux diverses tentatives de ménage du dernier des Black : s'il arrivait à éliminer une partie de la poussière et des toiles d'araignées sur les murs, en revanche la tâche se montrait beaucoup plus difficile dans les placards, les armoires, autour des tableaux… Surtout concernant le tableau de sa mère dans l'entrée.

* * *

Alors qu'il terminait un thé brûlant et un cake fait maison par Rémus lui-même, Sirius eut la surprise de voir entrer dans la cuisine quelqu'un qu'il n'attendait pas.

"-Salut mon vieux Padfoot!

- Moony! Mince alors, je ne pensais pas te voir avant un moment !

- Et pourtant... Alors quoi de neuf depuis qu'on s'est quitté ? Tout se passe bien ici ?

- Mouais… Bien sûr, la moto volante est trop grosse pour descendre l'escalier, mais je suis sûr d'arriver à régler le problème d'ici peu.

- Padfoot, mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?

- Tu pourrais commencer par me faire sortir de cet endroit ?

- Oh non non non ! Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Sirius ! Dumbledore veut que tu restes ici et il est hors de question que je t'aide à aller à l'encontre de ses recommandations ! L'époque où on pouvait braver les interdits sans se soucier des conséquences, c'est fini !

- Ca va, tout doux Moony ! Je plaisantais… Je sais bien que je dois rester ici, pas de panique ! J'ai même commencé à ranger et à faire le ménage…

- Excuse-moi, c'est juste que tu peux être tellement imprévisible parfois… Tu serais bien du genre à te faire la malle un soir sur un coup de tête !

- C'est pour ça que tu es venu ? Pour me surveiller ?

- Non, je suis venu voir un vieil ami que j'ai perdu de vue trop longtemps… »

Les deux amis échangèrent un sourire las et s'attablèrent devant une bièraubeurre, pour se remémorer leurs vieux souvenirs : les sorties à Pré-au-Lard la nuit tombée, les métamorphoses de Rémus, les tours contre Snape, et James…

« - Il me manque Moony… Prongs était comme un frère… Je ne me pardonnerai jamais ce que je leur ai fait, à lui et Lily.

- Sirius, arrête tu veux ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que Peter était le traître !

- J'aurais dû être leur Gardien du Secret… Ou laisser Dumbledore le devenir… Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé…

- Sirius…

- Ecoute, ça ne sert à rien, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Et de toute façon, il faut que j'aille nourrir Buck !

- Sirius…

- On se voit demain Moony. Bonne nuit.

- Comme tu veux. Bonne nuit. »

Le loup-garou laissa partir son ami, sachant qu'il n'en tirerait rien de plus pour cette soirée. Il rangea donc les bouteilles et partit se coucher sans chercher à savoir si Sirius était véritablement parti nourrir Buck ou s'il s'était simplement enfermé dans sa chambre.

* * *

Comme presque tous les jours, Sirius ruminait en nourrissant Buck d'une main distraite. Il ne se pardonnait pas d'avoir fait confiance à Peter, d'avoir cru qu'il agirait comme eux, qu'il mourrait plutôt que de trahir ses amis. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Son erreur avait causé la mort de James et Lily, tout était de sa faute. Si Sirius n'avait pas trop repensé à tout ça l'année précédente, étant trop préoccupé par la sécurité de Harry à l'intérieur de Poudlard, il n'avait cessé de ressasser tous ses vieux démons depuis qu'il était à Grimmauld Place, le lieux s'y prêtant tout particulièrement. Quoiqu'il en soit, Sirius s'était promis de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs avec Harry : il était responsable de lui maintenant et il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. 

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures après être entré dans l'ancienne chambre de sa mère pour nourrir l'hipogriffe que Sirius en sortit, les yeux rougis. Il alla directement dans sa chambre et se jeta sur le lit, sans prendre le temps de se changer, souhaitant simplement ne plus penser jusqu'au lendemain, s'écrouler de sommeil et ne pas revoir en rêve pour la centième fois le visage de Peter quand il avait avoué dans la cabane hurlante être l'espion de Voldemort.

* * *

Quand Sirius ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, il eut l'impression étrange d'avoir dormi plus longtemps et profondément que d'habitude, comme si on lui avait administré une potion de sommeil. Après une douche rapide, il alla droit à la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, se doutant que Rémus devait l'attendre. Et en effet le loup-garou était attablé à la grande table, le nez plongé dans la Gazette du Sorcier du jour. 

« - Tiens, la Belle-au-Bois-Dormant se décide enfin à se lever ! Je commençais à me demander si tu n'étais pas tombé dans un sommeil sans fin.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Sirius dans un bâillement avant de s'affaler sur une chaise.

- 10h30 !

- Ah oui ? C'est la première fois que je dors aussi tard depuis des mois !

- Je veux bien te croire. Tu avais les traits tellement tirés, c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas secoué plus tôt. De toute façon, il n'y a rien qui presse ce matin ! »

Rémus replia son journal et observa son ami qui se préparait son café et ses toasts, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« - Au fait, pendant que tu manges, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On a trouvé Peter ? Fudge a décidé de croire Dumbledore ? Ah non, j'ai trouvé : la lycanthropie est devenue obligatoire pour tous les fils premiers nés !

- Sirius, il y a des moments où je me dis que tu as vraiment raté ta vocation de comique… La nouvelle, c'est que les Weasley vont venir s'installer ici, avec Hermione Granger. Dumbledore pense que ce sera plus facile pour Bill et Arthur s'ils habitent Londres, entre les réunions de l'Ordre et leur travail. Et puis Hermione sera plus en sécurité ici…

- Et Harry ?

- Je suis désolé Sirius, mais Dumbledore préfère qu'il reste chez son oncle et sa tante… C'est encore ce qu'il y a de plus prudent, il est rpotégé comme nul part ailleurs là-bas. »

Sirius ne répondit pas, se contentant de s'absorber dans la contemplation du fond de sa tasse. Il ne voulait pas que son ami voie dans ses yeux toute l'amertume qu'il ressentait : ses deux meilleurs amis allaient être là et pas Harry. Le Maraudeur n'allait pas avoir l'occasion, encore une fois, de discuter avec son filleul, de veiller sur lui, comme il l'avait promis quinze ans plus tôt.

* * *

Vers midi, une sonnerie stridente retentit dans la maison : les Weasley et Hermione, qu'ils étaient passés chercher, s'engouffrèrent dans la maison dès que Rémus ouvrit la porte, sous les cris et les insultes de Madame Black, scandalisée de voir chez elle une « sang-de-bourbe » et des « traîtres à leur sang ». L'accueil de Sirius fut à peine moins glacial et Rémus procéda de lui-même à la répartition des chambres, tandis que son ami remontait s'enfermer de nouveau dans la chambre de sa mère avec Buck. 

« Ce que je ne donnerais pas pour pouvoir sortir ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, Buck ! J'ai besoin d'exercice mon vieux, de prendre l'air. Je me sens tellement inutile ici, seulement bon à jouer les elfes de maison… Tu crois que Dumbledore se méfie de moi et que c'est pour ça qu'il ne veut pas que Harry vienne ? Tu crois qu'il ne me fait pas confiance ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Je parie que ça te plairait à toi aussi de sortir un peu, histoire de prendre un bon bol d'air frais ! »

* * *

Sirius ne sortit de son sanctuaire que pour l'heure du déjeuner. Molly avait déjà investi la cuisine et la faisait tourner à son idée d'un coup de baguette : le chaudron bouillonnait au-dessus d'un feu ardent, les légumes s'épluchaient et se lavaient tous seuls, le tout sous l'œil de Madame Weasley. Le reste de la famille était assis autour de la table, avec Hermione et Rémus. 

« - Ah, Sirius, tu arrives juste à temps ! Où sont les plats ? Et les assiettes ? Les couverts ? Les verres ?

- Du calme Molly, j'arrive. Mais tu sais, tu fais comme chez toi et tu fouilles dans les placards si tu as besoin. »

Sirius se dirigea vers un grand buffet au fond de la pièce et en sortit les différents éléments demandés. Hermione et Ginny se levèrent immédiatement et le rejoignirent pour l'aider, suivies de Fred et Georges qui suivirent ensuite Sirius dans le garde-manger pour prendre la Bièraubeurre et le pain.

Une fois la table dressée, tout le monde s'assit et Molly servit le déjeuner. Le repas se déroula tranquillement, le sujet principal de la discussion étant l'organisation des prochains jours au niveau du ménage. Madame Weasley voulait en effet que les chambres soient rendues habitables le plus vite possible afin de pouvoir s'attaquer ensuite au reste de la maison. Mais tout de suite après le dessert, Sirius se leva de table sans un mot et partit s'isoler dans la chambre de sa mère.

« - Où va-t-il ? demanda Fred.

- Nourrir Buck dans la chambre de sa mère. » Rémus marqua une pause avant de reprendre. « Je crois qu'il vit très mal cet isolement. Après avoir été enfermé si longtemps à Azkaban, puis dans la grotte, il a besoin d'agir, de se sentir utile…

- Il va pourtant falloir qu'il prenne son mal en patience et qu'il apprenne à être plus raisonnable ! » coupa Madame Weasley.

- Molly, il faut essayer de le comprendre…

- Il doit veiller sur Harry maintenant, il est temps que Sirius apprenne à être responsable ! Il n'est plus tout seul ! Et au moins, il n'est plus à Azkaban ou dans sa grotte…

- Arrête Molly, » coupa Monsieur Weasley. « Tu n'es pas à la place de Sirius et tu n'as pas vécu les mêmes épreuves que lui, alors ne le juge pas trop vite. J'espère qu'aucun de nous n'aura jamais à vivre ce qu'il a traversé. »

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Sirius finissait d'écrire une lettre pour Harry. Il voulait la donner à Rémus pour qu'il l'envoie. Il savait que Harry devait souffrir, enfermé à Privet Drive, sans nouvelle de se qui se passait dans le monde sorcier. Aussi, il avait décidé d'écrire souvent à son filleul, pour lui dire de ne pas commettre d'imprudence, de rester tranquille chez son oncle et sa tante, que tout allait bien. En même temps, il ne pouvait pas en dire trop, au cas où la lettre serait interceptée. 

On frappa légèrement à la porte.

« - Sirius ?

- Entre Rémus. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Molly ne trouve pas les torchons ? Elle n'a qu'à demander à Kreattur.

- Non, rien à voir. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien. Tu as quitté la table très vite tout à l'heure.

- Ecoute, je n'ai pas envie de discuter de ça Rémus. Mais est-ce que tu pourrais confier cette lettre à un hibou dehors ? C'est pour Harry.

- Bien sûr. Mais tu sais, si tu voulais bien essayer de faire un effort, tu verrais que ça va être bien d'avoir les Weasley ici, et pas seulement parce que Molly cuisine beaucoup mieux que toi et moi.

- Mouais.

- Sirius, tu veux pas arrêter de jouer les têtes de mule deux minutes !

- Moi ? Une tête de mule ?

- Ne prends pas ce ton offusqué avec moi Padfoot ! Je te connais depuis longtemps et je t'assure que tu es le maître incontesté dans l'art de la tête de mule ! Tu ferais concurrence aux mules elles-mêmes, tu sais…

- Je suis mort de rire… A tel point que je crois bien que je me suis fêlé une côte…

- Allez, viens frotter la cuisine avec nous, ça t'évitera de cogiter.

- J'arrive, le temps d'enfiler une vieille robe. »

* * *

Appuyé contre le mur de la douche, les bras fléchis, Sirius était perdu dans ses songes. L'eau chaude ruisselait le long de son dos, de son torse, relaxant les muscles contractés par l'effort de la journée. Il avait déménagé toute la cuisine afin de la nettoyer à fond. Et entre Molly qui était du genre perfectionniste, Madame Black qui avait ensorcelé la moitié des objets et Kreattur qui faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour les gêner, la tâche avait été rude. Aussi, c'est avec délectation que Sirius s'était précipité sous la douche une fois le travail fini. 

Derrière ses yeux clos, son esprit voyageait dans le temps, le ramenant plus de 15 ans en arrière, quand elle avait l'habitude de le rejoindre sous la douche. Elle sentait quand la journée avait été dure sans qu'il ait besoin de le dire. Alors elle le rejoignait, faisait courir ses doigts dans son dos jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent sur ses épaules contractées. Là, ils s'arrêtaient un instant avant de commencer à masser les muscles noués par l'angoisse, la pression. Elle ne disait pas un mot, le laissant à ses pensées. Il se rappelait ses cheveux bruns dans lesquels la lumière faisait naître des reflets cuivrés. Il pouvait aussi se rappeler le parfum de sa peau quand elle était contre lui, ses yeux rieurs quand elle le regardait et son sourire… Un frisson lui parcourut le dos.

Sirius s'écroula sur son lit sitôt sorti de la douche. Il s'assit, cachant son visage derrière ses mains. Il devait arrêter de penser à elle, cela ne servait à rien. Elle appartenait au passé, à une époque définitivement révolue. S'il n'arrivait pas à la chasser de son esprit, il allait devenir fou. Il fallait qu'il refasse comme à Azkaban, qu'il réapprenne à éliminer ses souvenirs, qu'ils ne le hantent plus. Tout souvenir heureux était à bannir.

* * *

Sirius fut encore plus sombre pendant le dîner que pendant le déjeuner. Rémus voyait bien que quelque chose rongeait son ami et il savait que s'il avait pu sortir, un peu d'air frais lui aurait fait du bien. Le Maraudeur réalisa à ce moment précis à quel point il fallait que Sirius soit innocenté le plus vite possible. Il ne supporterait pas longtemps de rester enfermé ici, cette maison lui était trop nocive. Mais en attendant, il fallait l'inciter à se confier sur tout ce qui le hantait, qu'il se libère un peu de toute cette colère contenue et de toute cette culpabilité. 

Quand Sirius partit nourrir Buck sitôt le dîner terminé, Rémus le suivit.

« - Padfoot, parle-moi. Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Oh, arrête, je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien et…

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler Rémus. Mais si jamais un jour j'ai besoin d'un thérapeute, je ferais appel à toi. Maintenant, excuse-moi, j'ai un hipogriffe à nourrir. »

Le ton de Sirius était glacial. Il tourna le dos au loup-garou et grimpa au dernier étage sans se retourner.

Rémus ne fit pas un geste pour le retenir : si son ami refusait de se confier, il ne pourrait pas le forcer. Et quand bien même, il n'en avait pas le droit. Ce droit, il l'avait eu, mais l'avait perdu à la minute où il avait soupçonné Sirius d'être l'espion de Voldemort, d'avoir trahi son meilleur ami – son frère – alors qu'il aurait donné sa vie pour lui. Comment avait-il pu le croire coupable ? Ils avaient fait les 400 coups ensemble à Poudlard… Et puis James et Sirius étaient si proches, comme des frères, ils avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre…

Le loup-garou ne pût s'empêcher de frémir : quel était ce goût amer qu'il avait dans la bouche ? Serait-ce de la jalousie ? Sûrement un peu. Certes les Maraudeurs étaient très proches les uns des autres, mais l'amitié qui unissait James et Sirius était encore plus forte. Rémus les avait enviés à une époque, il aurait aimé pouvoir partager la même complicité avec quelqu'un. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il avait soupçonné Sirius aussi vite, sa jalousie envers lui… Aujourd'hui, il avait du mal à reconnaître son vieil ami : il avait perdu l'éclat brillant de ses yeux, son sourire charmeur. Azkaban l'avait brisé, Padfoot, le jeune chien fou indomptable avait trouvé son maître. Et celui-ci l'avait marqué à vie : Jamais Sirius ne redeviendrait celui qu'il avait été. Jamais plus.


	2. Souvenirs

**Notes :**

Voilà la deuxième version du deuxième chapitre, plus longue encore une fois puisque plus travaillée.

Je laisse les réponses aux reviews de la première version et je rajoute les nouvelles.

---

**Reviews :**

Luthien : encore une fois : merci merci merci merci… très jolie citation en plus… je vais essayer d'être à la hauteur.

Nuage : ma première revieweuse inconnue… mince alors… suis toute émotionnée…merci beaucoup…

Patchi : me dis pas que ma fic te fait perdre l'appétit… lol

Alias Ilisa : j'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire ta fic, mais promis, je l'aurais lu d'ici le prochain chapitre !

Nuwie : Suis contente que ça te plaise toujours et que ça atténue le choc du dernier chapitre ! Cette nouvelle version du 2eme chapitre fait une page de plus que l'ancienne, malgré les coupes franches… J'ai du mal à croire que j'arrive à en rajouter encore…

----

**2. Souvenirs**

Time can bring you down 

_Time can bend your knee_

_Time can break your heart_

_Have you begging please_

_Begging please_

_Would you know my name_

_If I saw you in heaven_

_Will it be the same_

_If I saw you in heaven_

_I must be strong, and carry on_

_Cause I know I don't belong_

_Here in heaven_

_Tears in Heaven – Eric Clapton_

_

* * *

_

Quand Sirius descendit dans sa chambre tard dans la nuit, il trouva Rémus assis sur la dernière marche de l'escalier.

« -Rémus ? Ça ne va pas ? Tu te sens mal ?

-Non, non. Je me suis assis là après ton départ et je me suis égaré au milieu de ma réflexion !

-Je connais ça ! A quoi réfléchissais-tu ?

-A rien de particulier. Enfin si. Je pensais à toi, à James, à nous, quand nous étions à Poudlard.

-Cela m'arrive souvent à moi aussi. Mais dis-moi, je pensais à quelque chose l'autre jour : qu'est devenue Shirley ? Vous étiez très liés avant…Enfin tu sais, avant que James et Lily…

-On s'est séparé peu après. De toute façon, notre relation était vouée à l'échec… Un loup-garou marié… Non mais franchement, tu ne vois pas le tableau…

-Je croirais entendre Hermione ! Mais je croyais que ta lycanthropie ne lui posait pas de problème...

-Non, en fait, c'était plutôt mon caractère qui lui posait un problème. J'ai eu une sale période après la disparition de James et Lily, Peter que je croyais mort et ton emprisonnement… J'ai eu du mal à accepter tout ça. Ça faisait un peu beaucoup pour un seul home et en une seule nuit. J'ai vraiment cru que mon monde s'effondrait. Enfin, tout ça, c'est le passé, ça ne sert à rien de s'appesantir. On devrait plutôt aller se coucher, tu ne crois pas ? Ce n'est pas l'heure adéquate pour remuer les vieux souvenirs !

-Oui, tu dois avoir raison. Bonne nuit Moony.

-Bonne nuit Padfoot. »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, quand Sirius descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner, seul Bill était à table. 

« -Bonjour. Où sont-ils tous ?

-Papa est parti au Ministère, Rémus et maman sont partis faire quelques courses, Hermione essaye de convaincre Ron et Ginny de s'investir dans la protection des elfes de maison à l'étage et j'ai entendu des explosions venant de la chambre qu'occupent les jumeaux.

-Oh. OK. Tu reprends un café avec moi ?

-Oui, je veux bien. Il me faut être en forme aujourd'hui !

-Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Une mission intéressante ?

-Euh, non, pas vraiment… Enfin si quand même. Je dois retrouver Fleur sur le Chemin de Traverse, tu sais, la jeune fille qui a participé au Tournois des Trois Sorciers aux côtés d'Harry.

-Elle est française c'est ça ?

-Oui. Elle travaille à Gringotts avec moi et disons que nous avons sympathisé… Tu sais ce que c'est toi… C'est vrai, à ce que je me suis laissé dire, t'avais plutôt du succès auprès des filles…

-Mouais, p'têtre…

-Sirius, ça ne sert à rien de jouer les modestes… Ta réputation à ce niveau-là est restée inégalée…

-Si tu le dis… De toute façon, quand on voit à quoi ça m'a servi…

-Hé, je suis sûr que tu vas bientôt être réhabilité… Et là, les filles n'auront qu'à bien se tenir !

-Non, je crois pas. J'ai passé l'âge ! Bon, je te laisse, j'avais promis à Molly de m'attaquer au nettoyage du salon ce matin. Tu comprends, une mission d'une telle importance, il faut que je me dépêche…

-Oui, je comprends… Mais, Sirius, s'il te plaît, pas un mot à maman… Si elle apprend que je vois quelqu'un, elle ne va plus me lâcher… Je suis sûr qu'elle se doute de quelque chose avec les jumeaux, Ron et Ginny qui n'arrêtent pas de ricaner et de lancer des allusions…

-Compte sur moi, je serai une tombe. » Et Sirius s'éloigna, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

----

Sirius s'arrêta en chemin devant les têtes d'elfes accrochées au mur.

_Décidément, je ne comprendrais jamais ce qui poussait ma famille à faire ça. Des têtes d'elfes réduites ! C'est tellement laid. Un tableau, même du plus mauvais goût, n'aurait pas été pire ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu atterrir ici, dans cette famille ? Ils ont dû échanger les bébés à la maternité à Ste mangouste, c'est pas possible autrement… Et je suis sûr que mes parents auraient été entièrement d'accord avec moi pour une fois !_

Soudain, une tête se dressa entre le visage de Sirius et les têtes d'elfes : Fred regardait alternativement le jeune homme et le mur.

« -Sirius, dis-nous, tu pourrais nous expliquer…

-Pas maintenant… » répondit-il avant de grimper les marches quatre à quatre en direction de sa chambre, incapable d'ironiser devant quelqu'un sur les habitudes de ses parents.

Il referma la porte derrière lui avant de s'y adosser. Son regard fit lentement le tour de cette pièce qui avait été sa chambre pendant 16 ans et qu'il avait espéré ne jamais revoir : le lit avec ses baldaquins derrière lesquels il avait étouffé ses cris de rage et de révolte, la grande armoire sombre qu'il avait été heureux de vider cette nuit où il s'était enfui, le bureau avec à côté la bibliothèque qui avait autrefois contenu ses livres de Poudlard. Elle était vide aujourd'hui, sa mère avait dû tout brûler après son départ. Il n'avait quand même pas vraiment espéré trouver quelques vestiges de ses 16 années passées à Grimmauld Place ? Si, en fait, il avait espéré une ou deux fois, au début, que ses parents avaient changé, qu'ils ne lui en voulaient plus, qu'ils avaient compris et accepté son choix… En vain.

Même sans eux, la maison était restée telle qu'il l'avait connue : austère, lugubre, repoussante… Le même lieu dont il s'était enfui en espérant ne jamais y remettre les pieds. Une chose l'étonnait néanmoins : ses parents n'avaient pas changé sa chambre. Ils auraient pu en faire un bureau, une chambre d'amis ou encore une pièce dédiée à la magie noire, n'importe quoi… Mais non, ils s'étaient contentés de détruire le peu d'affaires personnelles qu'il avait laissées, mais l'avait laissée en état pour le reste. Un peu comme si eux aussi avaient espéré le voir changer et revenir vers eux.

* * *

_Heureusement que Rémus a pu m'acheter des robes, parce que c'est pas ici que j'aurais trouvé quelque chose à me mettre ! Et celle que je portais à Azkaban commençait vraiment à être vieille et miteuse…Ça fait du bien de mettre des vêtements neufs, Rémus avait raison. Et puis il fallait être raisonnable… Mon vieux caleçon vert avait perdu depuis longtemps son confort et sa couleur d'origine… Et même si c'est avec lui que j'ai traversé toutes ces épreuves, il fallait se décider à le jeter ! Le Ministère pourrait quand même prévoir du linge de rechange pour les prisonniers, après tout, qui aimerait rester 12 ans dans la même robe, avec le même caleçon et les mêmes chaussettes … Je sais bien qu'on est sensé perdre notre santé mentale là-bas, mais un peu de dignité ne ferait pas de mal ! Il faudrait que je pense à en parler au Ministère une fois que j'aurais été réhabilité… C'est pas humain comme conditions d'enfermement… Comme si les Détraqueurs ne suffisaient pas… _

Sirius eut un sourire aux lèvres, un souvenir lui revenant en tête.

_James serait là, je me ferais charrier comme il faut… Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait le faire râler quand je le traînais dans les magasins pour trouver LA robe qu'il me fallait pour le bal… Alors qu'il ne faisait pas tellement mieux finalement ! Bon, il a d'abord fallu que je lui donne quelques cours d'auto-présentation parce que c'était vraiment pas gagné à la base, surtout avec la tignasse qu'il avait - jamais vu des cheveux comme ça… Harry a les mêmes… Harry… _

_Je me demande ce qu'il fait en ce moment… Est-ce que ça se passe bien avec son oncle et sa tante ? Est-ce qu'il fait des cauchemars ? Est-ce qu'il continue de culpabiliser pour ce qui est arrivé à l'autre garçon ? J'aimerais tellement qu'il puisse venir ici… Je lui apprendrais quelques sorts, histoire qu'il puisse se défendre convenablement… Je lui avais promis qu'il pourrait habiter avec moi, qu'il quitterait la maison de son oncle et sa tante… Et voilà… Encore une promesse non tenue… J'avais aussi promis à ses parents qu'il ne leur arriverait rien, que je les protégerais même si je devais y laisser ma peau… Bien joué Sirius… Tu t'es ramassé sur toute la ligne…_

Sirius s'était depuis longtemps laissé glisser sur le sol. Il restait là, immobile, insensible à la douleur de la jambe sur laquelle il était assis. Une larme coulait lentement le long de sa joue. Un vide immense l'avait envahi.

* * *

« -Sirius ? appela doucement Ginny derrière la porte, on passe à table. 

-Je n'ai pas faim. Mangez sans moi

-Mais…

-Mangez sans moi ! »

Le jeune homme écouta les pas légers descendre l'escalier, s'assurant que la jeune fille allait bien transmettre le message et que personne ne remontait.

Après quelques minutes, il se redressa, massa sa jambe endolorie et alla se passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. Penché au-dessus du lavabo, Sirius regardait fixement son reflet dans le miroir : Que s'était-il passé ? Quand est-ce que tout avait commencé à ne plus avoir de sens ?

Sirius se rappelait avoir été proche de son frère quand ils étaient très jeunes, Régulus lui vouant une adoration sans faille. C'était son père qui lui avait appris tous les sorts qu'il connaissait en entrant à Poudlard, ce qui lui avait donné un avantage énorme sur tous les autres élèves, d'autant plus qu'il était très doué. Sirius se souvenait de ses parents le complimentant sur ses capacités exceptionnelles en potions et en sortilèges. Etait-il possible, qu'après tout, ils aient formé une famille unie à une époque ?

* * *

S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il reconnaîtrait que oui. Les Black avaient été unis et fiers de leur famille. Sirius et Régulus avaient joué avec leurs cousines, avaient été proches d'elles. C'était seulement un ou deux ans avant d'entrer à Poudlard que Sirius avait commencé à se poser des questions sur leur « excellence » du sang et à prendre ses distances avec ses cousines et son frère. Et quand il était entré à la fameuse école, il s'était aperçu que la noblesse du sang n'avait aucun rôle dans les capacités en sorcellerie, la preuve en était de nombreux Serpentards qui n'étaient que des idiots, menés par son hautaine mais néanmoins brillante cousine Bellatrix. Sirius, quant à lui, était supérieur à la majorité des élèves, de part ses connaissances, son intelligence et ses facilités, et le seul élève qui l'égalait dormait dans le même dortoir que lui : James Potter. 

C'était ce qui les avait rapprochés dès le début, ils étaient capables de jeter n'importe quel sort sur qui ils voulaient. Et puis James avait accepté Sirius immédiatement, malgré tous les bruits qui circulaient sur la famille Black et ses prédispositions pour la magie noire, ce qui ne jouait pas en faveur du garçon au sang pur au sein des Gryffondors. De plus, Bellatrix se faisait un plaisir d'amplifier ces rumeurs en répétant bien haut que son oncle et sa tante avaient dû être profondément choqués que Sirius ait été placé à Gryffondor par le Choixpeau Magique, car il déshonorait sa famille et son sang en ne respectant pas la tradition qui voulait que tous les Black aillent à Serpentard.

Et tandis que la déception et la colère des Black vis-à-vis de leur fils aîné grandissaient à cause de ses fréquentations, Sirius prenait de plus en plus de recul par rapport à sa famille, réalisant brutalement que tout ce qu'on lui avait dit depuis sa plus tendre enfance sur la supériorité des Sang-Purs était faux. Aussi, le jeune homme se construisit-il très vite une nouvelle famille avec James bien sûr et les deux autres garçons qui occupaient leur dortoir Peter et Rémus. Les quatre Gryffondor se baptisèrent eux-mêmes les Maraudeurs et se renommèrent Padfoot, Prongs, Moony et Wormtail au cours de leur cinquième année, lorsqu'ils réussirent tous à devenir des Animagi. A ce moment-là, Sirius n'avait plus de contact avec ses parents en dehors des grandes vacances qu'il était obligé de passer à Grimmauld Place et qui se résumaient à deux mois de disputes et de reproches. Même à Poudlard, le jeune homme évitait ses cousines et son frère qui faisaient tous partie de la même bande de Serpentards et qui ne rataient pas une occasion d'essayer de l'humilier, donnant ainsi une « excuse » aux quatre Maraudeurs pour une vengeance en bonne et due forme.


	3. Monotonie

**Review :**

Mattéic : promis, après ce chapitre, je me concentre sur ce que tu m'as demandé. Faut pas désespérer, ça va arriver.

Naindjardin : merci pour les encouragements. Playboy se repose avec Poupouf…

Luthien : ça m'épate la vitesse à laquelle tu reviewes…. C'est bien, continue… et merci.

Tatiana Black : merci beaucoup. 3 reviews dans la même journée, ça le fait !

Linoadark : merci, c'est gentil de m'avoir suivie…

Nuwie : mais si mais si, Sirius est et restera toujours un "jeune homme"... Et t'inquiètes pas, moi aussi je le trouve sexy, quelque soit sa tenue ! c'est clair qu'on en pense pas de façon entièrement décente dès qu'on pense à lui ! lol

Kitty Atwa : whaou ! et bien merci beaucoup pour les compliments ! Et merci d'avoir lu la fic en entier, c'est courageux ! Mais bon, j'essaye de l'améliorer en reprenant tous les chapitres, du coup, voici la version longue du 3eme !  
**  
**

**

* * *

**

**3. Monotonie**

_ Y a comme un goût amer en nous  
Comme un goût de poussière dans tout  
Et la colère qui nous suit partout_

Y a des silences qui disent beaucoup  
Plus que tous les mots qu'on avoue  
Et toutes ces questions qui ne tiennent pas debout

_France Gall - Evidemment _

Quelques jours plus tard, Sirius se retrouva seul avec les adolescents dans la maison. Rémus était parti la veille en mission pour l'Ordre et Molly était retournée mettre un peu d'ordre au Terrier. Tous les autres étaient au Ministère ou chez eux. Seul Sirius était resté enfermé, avec Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred et Georges certes, mais c'était comme s'ils n'étaient pas là pour le Maraudeur : les jumeaux passaient la majorité de leur temps dans leur chambre, Ron lisait les derniers exploits des Chuddley Cannons et les filles allaient et venaient entre leur chambre et la cuisine au gré de leurs activités. Sirius, quant à lui, passait de plus en plus de temps à l'écart, s'enfermant dans sa chambre ou dans celle de sa mère, prétextant devoir nourrir Buck.

« Buck va finir par exploser à force de manger autant » s'étonna Ron un après-midi.

Kreattur continuait de hanter la maison, se parlant à voix haute, maudissant Sirius et tous les intrus qui l'accompagnaient. Le dernier des Black ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'entendre et chaque réflexion était comme un coup de poignard qui le transperçait et le ramenait 20 ans en arrière.

« Sirius, si seulement tu pouvais ressembler à ton frère.

Sirius, tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as d'être un sang pur…

Comment oses-tu fréquenter des Sang-de-Bourbe ? Tu déshonores ta famille ! »

Tu es indigne de ton rang !

Il ne supportait déjà pas l'attitude de ses parents concernant la « pureté » du sang à l'époque, alors se faire rappeler leur colère et leur dégoût pour lui par leur elfe était insupportable à Sirius. Il avait beau être conscient que Kreattur ne faisait que répéter ce qu'il avait toujours entendu ses maîtres dire, il avait très souvent envie de faire ravaler ces paroles au vieux serviteur, de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise. Après tout, l'elfe n'y connaissait rien, ni lui, ni sa famille. Ils ne s'étaient jamais rendu compte à quel point ils se trompaient. Sirius avait pourtant essayé de leur ouvrir les yeux, notamment en leur parlant de Lily : elle était fille de Moldus et pourtant elle était bien plus intelligente que nombre de « sangs purs ».

Lily… Sirius se rappelait très bien à quel point elle avait pû être sur leur dos, toujours à leur rappeler qu'ils ne devaient pas faire de magie dans les couloirs, qu'il fallait respecter le couvre-feu, qu'il était interdit de jeter des sorts contre les Serpentards juste pour s'amuser. Les Maraudeurs lui reprochaient sans cesse son « manque d'humour », essayant de lui expliquer que le simple fait d'être un Serpentard était une raison suffisante pour être une cible.

* * *

« - Sirius, il faut que je te parle. 

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Prongs, tu as l'air… bizarre…

- J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

- Tu as besoin de ma moto, c'est ça ?

- Ecoute Padfoot, assieds toi.

- Oulà, c'est sérieux. »

Le visage de Sirius était devenu grave en quelques secondes, au moment où il avait vu son meilleur ami embarrassé devant lui. James n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de prendre des gants ou de faire des manières avec lui, et s'il était aussi gêné, c'est qu'il devait vraiment avoir quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

« - Voilà, j'ai pris ma décision et j'ai demandé Lily en mariage.

- Quoi ? Attends, j'ai bien entendu ? Tu as demandé à Lily de t'épouser ?

- Oui » James avait répondu dans un souffle, les yeux baissés, le visage cramoisi.

« - James ! Mais c'est génial ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Elle a accepté ?

- Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis là… Est-ce que… tu… voudrais bien… être… mon témoin ?

- Moi ? Ton témoin ?

- Padfoot, tu es comme mon frère. Accepte, s'il te plaît ! Je ne veux personne d'autre à mes côtés ce jour-là, en dehors de Lily bien sûr !

- Prongs, c'est… vraiment… whouah… mais oui, bien sûr, oui. Je serai ton témoin, tu peux compter sur moi ! »

Les deux amis se regardèrent un bref instant avant de se serrer la main pour finalement s'étreindre brièvement.

* * *

Sirius se rappelait très bien cette époque, un peu plus de quinze ans auparavant. Il revoyait Lily courrant partout pour préparer la fête, ses larmes lorsque sa sœur avait dit qu'elle ne viendrait pour rien au monde à ce mariage malgré l'insistance de ses parents. Les Evans… Ils étaient tellement heureux pour leur cadette. Et James ! James qui était à la fois nerveux à s'en rendre malade et en même temps tellement heureux. On pouvait voir son visage changer de couleur plusieurs fois par heure au cours de la semaine qui avait précédé la cérémonie, ce qui donnait une raison à Sirius de se moquer de son meilleur ami à chaque fois. 

Les Maraudeurs étaient tous là pour le mariage, au premier rang, avec la famille. Après tout, ils formaient tous une grande famille à Poudlard. James et Sirius, les adolescents infernaux, Peter plus calme et plus timide et Rémus qui chaperonnait tout le monde… Bon, il n'en oubliait pas pour autant de participer aux virées-représailles contre les Serpentards. Après tout, qui sème le vent récolte la tempête, comme lorsque quelques uns, pour se faire bien voir auprès de la petite bande de Bellatrix, avaient jeté un sort d'oreilles tombantes à Anna McBaladus.

Rémus et elle étaient sortis ensemble quelques mois pendant leur 5eme année et les Maraudeurs s'étaient vu _contraints_ de la venger : Certains Serpentards avaient marché sur leurs poils de nez pendant quelques jours après leur visite nocturne… Pourtant, Rémus avait rompu quelques semaines après, et Sirius s'était demandé si la vue des oreilles d'Anna lui tombant sur les genoux n'avait pas influencé son ami… Mais aucun des trois Maraudeurs n'avait réussi à faire parler le loup-garou de ses raisons pour avoir quitté la jeune Poufsouffle. Il s'était toujours borné à dire que cela ne les regardait pas et que leurs insinuations sur le rôle des oreilles d'Anna étaient complètement déplacées, et qu'ils devraient être honteux d'y avoir pensé. Néanmoins, le léger sourire, qui apparaissait parfois au coin de ses lèvres quand ils parlaient, laissait entendre aux Maraudeurs qu'ils n'étaient pas loin de la vérité, même si Rémus s'en défendait.

* * *

Les yeux dans le vague, Sirius était assis sur son lit. Il n'avait pas rangé le linge propre que Molly lui avait apporté le matin même, indifférent à ce qui se passait autour de lui dans la maison. Sa seule préoccupation était Harry, qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Il savait que son filleul devait se poser des questions sur ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier, sur ce que lui-même pouvait faire et où il était. Aussi le Maraudeur lui écrivait-il tous les jours, pour lui donner des nouvelles sans importance et surtout lui dire de rester calme, de ne pas prendre de risque. Neuf lettres sur dix finissaient dans la poubelle, Sirius ne se sentant pas le droit de donner des leçons. Et puis surtout, il espérait chaque heure recevoir un mot de Dumbledore qui lui dirait : _Harry arrivera ce soir à Grimmauld Place._

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« - Sirius ? je suis rentrée, on va pouvoir dîner.

- Bien, je descends dans un moment, Molly. »

Après avoir respiré un bon coup, le jeune homme entra dans la cuisine. La table était mise et tout le monde était assis. La discussion portait sur ce que les adolescents allaient bien pouvoir faire pour s'occuper jusqu'à la rentrée.

« - C'est vrai quoi, grommelait Georges, au moins au Terrier on peut sortir et jouer au Quiddich !

- Il a raison, poursuivit Fred, faut qu'on s'entraîne si on veut emmener Gryffondor à la victoire cette année !

- Et puis c'est que les journées sont drôlement longues, reprit Ron.

- Oh mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça les enfants ! Il y a encore plein de ménage à faire ! J'ai _largement_ de quoi vous occuper si vous ne savez pas quoi faire !

- Oh, euh, finalement ça va aller maman. On ne s'ennuie pas tant que ça tu sais…

- Oui et puis il faut qu'on révise… tenta Georges.

- Sirius, aide-nous, dis quelque chose, supplia Fred.

- Vous rigolez ? Hors de question que je m'en mêle ! Vous réglez ça avec vos parents, je n'ai pas à m'en mêler.

- Merci Sirius, lui répondit Molly avec un large sourire. Des pommes de terre ? »

Le dîner se déroula tranquillement, les adolescents ayant tous la tête plongée dans leur assiette. Une fois que chacun eut l'estomac plein, l'atmosphère se détendit un peu et Molly pût expliquer le programme de la journée suivante : nettoyage A FOND de la chambre des filles.

« - Car même si on a enlevé pas mal de saleté avant de vous installer, il en reste et je voudrais que la chambre soit impeccable. »

Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard en coin alors que les garçons commençaient à protester, prétextant que les filles pouvaient bien se charger de leur chambre toutes seules.

« - Il n'y a rien à discuter. Demain, c'est la chambre des filles et après, on se chargera de vos chambres les garçons. Chacun son tour et il y en aura pour tout le monde. Après, nous aurons encore tout le reste de la maison à frotter. Vous vouliez vous rendre utile, je vais vous occuper intelligemment, n'ayez crainte. Maintenant, tout le monde au lit, il faut que vous soyez en forme de bonne heure demain. » conclut Madame Weasley.

Une fois les enfants partis, non sans avoir traîné les pieds et contesté les consignes de Molly, Monsieur Weasley se tourna vers sa femme et Sirius.

« - Réunion demain soir, ici, à 23 heures. Dumbledore vient. Tout le monde sera là.

- Bien. Je ferai en sorte d'épuiser les enfants afin qu'ils dorment tôt. Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur vu l'ampleur de la tâche. On se demande vraiment à quoi Kreattur a occupé ses journées toutes ces années, vu l'état de la maison. C'est repoussant de saleté. Enfin, sans vouloir te froisser Sirius.

- Bien sûr que non Molly. » Sirius avait un sourire forcé et le regard dur.

* * *

« - Mais, c'est pas risqué de faire ça ? 

- Peter, fais un effort ! Tu as juste à faire le guet, tu ne vas pas nous dire que c'est encore trop ?

- C'est juste que je trouve pas ça très sympa…

- Dis plutôt que tu as la trouille, oui !

- On ne devrait pas faire ça ! Rémus nous a dit que sa mère était malade, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne voulez pas le croire !

- Parce qu'il y a quelque chose de louche là-dessous. Ou c'est sa mère qui est « malade » ou c'est lui, mais l'un d'eux est malade tous les mois, tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ?

- Si, un peu. Mais Rémus est notre ami, pourquoi nous mentirait-il ?

- Peter, si tu as peur ou que ça défrise ta morale, libre à toi de ne pas venir, on ne te force pas. Mais James et moi, on veut savoir ce qui se passe. Point barre.

- Oh, ça va, ne le prends pas comme ça… Je donnais juste mon point de vue.

- Bon, puisque tout le monde est d'accord, ce soir, 20 heures, rendez-vous dans la salle commune. Avec Sirius, on sera planqué sous ma cape d'invisibilité. Ça marche ? Peter, tu n'auras qu'à nous ouvrir le passage et à surveiller notre retour pour nous le rouvrir. Ça devrait aller, non ?

- Pourquoi je ne peux pas venir avec vous ?

- Parce qu'on aurait du mal à passer inaperçu, tous les trois sous la cape. Mieux vaut que tu fasses le guet. Et puis comme ça, tu nous serviras d'excuse si besoin !

- Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je suis pressé d'être à ce soir et de vérifier si ce que nous cache Rémus est bien ce que nous pensons…

- Quoi ? Parce que vous avez une idée avec James ?

- Peter, réfléchis deux minutes… Rémus est absent TOUS les mois… Et d'après ce qu'on a calculé avec Sirius, ça tombe à chaque fois pour la pleine lune…

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ? Par Merlin, Peter, fais un peu travailler ton cerveau ! La pleine lune ! Rémus est certainement un loup-garou !

- Un loup… un loup… un loup-garou… Vous dites ça pour me faire marcher…

- Non, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'on soupçonne. Et on compte bien avoir la vérité ce soir !

- Mais c'est pas possible voyons ! Un loup-garou ! Les professeurs ne prendraient pas un tel risque…

- Les professeurs, peut-être pas, mais Dumbledore, pourquoi pas ? Mes parents n'arrêtent pas de répéter qu'il est le pire directeur que Poudlard ait jamais connu, qu'avec lui, n'importe qui rentre à l'école, lui faisant perdre son prestige… Alors pourquoi pas un loup-garou ?

- Oui mais quand même…

- Peter, c'est quoi le problème ?

- Le problème, c'est si Rémus est VRAIMENT un loup-garou !

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Mais parce que… C'est dangereux… Et puis vous savez bien, les loups-garous…

- Non, justement, on ne sait pas bien… Rémus est notre ami, et qu'il soit ou non un loup-garou n'y changera rien !

- Et s'il nous attaquait ? C'est que c'est dangereux les loups-garous...

- Tu parles d'expérience ? Tu as une licence en comportementalisme du loup-garou peut-être ?

- Sirius, calme-toi. Par contre Peter, il va falloir jouer franc jeu maintenant : l'amitié qui te lie à nous et à Rémus est-elle plus forte que ta peur ? Es-tu prêt à passer outre la lycanthropie de Rémus, si jamais nos soupçons s'avèrent exacts ?

- C'est l'heure de vérité Peter… Tu es avec nous ?

- Vous êtes sûres qu'on ne risque rien ?

- Tant qu'on peut compter les uns sur les autres, on a rien à craindre. Alors, tu marches avec nous ?

- OK les gars, je marche.

- Et voilà ! Maraudeurs pour la vie ! »


	4. Conseils

Notes : je ne gagne toujours pas ma vie avec cette histoire et les persos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas… pourtant, j'en prendrais soin s'ils étaient à moi… je ne comprends pas que JKR ne veuille pas me les filer…  
  
En tout cas, l'histoire est toujours dédicacée à Mattéic et aux scarabées du forum.   
  
Et je tenais à m'excuser : j'utilise parfois les noms en anglais et d'autres fois en français… bon courage…  
  
Reviews :  
  
Mattéic : promis, après ce chapitre, je me concentre sur ce que tu m'as demandé. Faut pas désespérer, ça va arriver.  
  
Naindjardin : merci pour les encouragements. Playboy se repose avec Poupouf…  
  
Luthien : ça m'épate la vitesse à laquelle tu reviewes…. C'est bien, continue… et merci.  
  
Tatiana Black : merci beaucoup. 3 reviews dans la même journée, ça le fait !  
  
Linoadark : merci, c'est gentil de m'avoir suivie…   
  
J'espère que ce chapitre ne sera pas trop ennuyeux… remarquez qu'il est court, ça compensera… lol M'enfin, j'étais pas dans mon cadre 'normal' d'écriture…. je l'ai écrit pendant mes 30 heures d'avion…  
  
4. Conseils  
  
Le soir suivant, Molly n'eut pas à insister pour que les cinq adolescents aillent se coucher sitôt le dîner terminé. Elle avait pris soin tout au long de la journée de les faire travailler au ménage avec juste un break d'une demie heure pour déjeuner, si bien que la chambre des filles brillait quand ils s'arrêtèrent peu avant le dîner. Ils avaient tellement frotté toutes les surfaces de la pièce qu'on pouvait voir son reflet dans les portes en bois de l'armoire. Et, naturellement, tout un chacun était épuisé.  
  
Une fois les jeunes partis se coucher et après avoir bien vérifié qu'ils dormaient tous à point fermé, Molly fit du café et s'attabla avec son mari et Sirius, attendant que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix arrivent.  
  
Bill fut le premier à se montrer quelques minutes plus tard. Il prit place auprès de son père après avoir salué ses parents et Sirius. Puis Rémus arriva, suivi de près par Kingsley et Tonks. Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones, Mondingus Fletcher et Maugrey arrivèrent ensemble peu après. Snape et Dumbledore furent les derniers à franchir le seuil de la cuisine. Ils s'installèrent immédiatement à la grande table, le directeur de Poudlard présidant l'assemblée.  
  
_ « Mes amis, puisque tout le monde est arrivé, je crois que nous pouvons commencer. Bill, quelles sont les nouvelles du côté de Gringotts ?  
  
_ Rien de neuf. Les gobelins refusent de prendre position. Ils se méfient du ministère mais ne veulent pas que ça se voit. Au cas où ça pourrait desservir leurs intérêts.  
  
_ Bien. Ce n'est pas la peine de les brusquer. Le message est passé et ils choisiront leur camps à un moment ou un autre. Arthur, Kingsley, quoi de neuf au Ministère ?  
  
_ les recherches pour retrouver Sirius continuent, expliqua Kingsley. Fudge doit penser qu'il gagnerait en popularité s'il te capturait, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Sirius. Mail il n'a rien de concret à se mettre sous la baguette pour le moment. Néanmoins, on reçoit de nombreux témoignages de gens – sorciers et moldus – qui pensent t'avoir aperçu. Il ne serait donc pas très prudent que tu t'aventures dehors. Tu serais dénoncé aussitôt qu'on t'apercevrait.  
  
_ C'est ce que je pense aussi, dit Dumbledore, ; Sirius, je suis navré, mais il est préférable que vous ne sortiez pas d'ici.  
  
_ Bien, puisque je n'ai pas le choix ». Le ton de Sirius était plein d'amertume.  
  
_ « Arthur ? reprit Dumbledore.  
  
_ Toujours pareil. Fudge me surveille et Percy est toujours à ses pieds. Il doit croire toutes ces rumeurs que Fudge fait courir sur vous et Harry… comment peut-il être aussi aveugle… Albus, je suis désolé pour mon fils, jamais je n'aurais cru…  
  
_ Allons Arthur, ça va aller. Vous et Molly êtes de bons parents. Percy reviendra vers vous. Rémus, des nouvelles d'Hagrid ?  
  
_ Non. Il semblerait qu'il soit toujours avec Madame Maxime chez les géants.  
  
_ Bien. Espérons que les nouvelles seront meilleures de ce côté-là. Séverus ? Vous avez pû apprendre quelque chose ?  
  
_ Et bien vous savez, ce n'était pas une mission facile que vous m'aviez confié la dernière fois, répondit le maître des potions en jetant un regard en coin à Sirius qui se renfonçait dans sa chaise. Néanmoins, j'ai réussi à apprendre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne prépare pas d'attaque directe. Il veut d'abord obtenir la Prophécie, comme nous nous en doutions. Et la campagne que mène le Ministère est un avantage pour lui car personne ne croit en son retour. Aussi, tant qu'il reste dans l'ombre, il peut agir comme il l'entend. Nous avons intérêt à faire attention car il profitera de son effet de surprise quand son heure sera venue.  
  
_ Sauf que nous serons là pour le contrer, reprit le directeur. Nous ne le laisserons pas agir aussi librement qu'il le souhaite. Mais pour ça, nous devons redoubler d'attention et protéger à tout prix la Prophécie. Il ne faut pas qu'il s'en empare. Bien, chacun sait ce qu'il a à faire. Soyez prudents mes amis jusqu'à notre prochaine réunion ».  
  
Sur ces mots, Dumbledore se leva et quitta la pièce, suivi par les autres membres de l'Ordre. Seuls Rémus et Bill restèrent assis. Les parents de ce dernier ne tardèrent pas à aller se coucher, épuisés par leur journée de travail, au grand soulagement de leur fils qui se retourna vers les deux Maraudeurs aussitôt la porte de la cuisine fermée.  
  
_ « Les gars, il faut que vous m'aidiez !  
  
_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, s'inquiéta Rémus.  
  
_ Eh bien, rien de grave en fait. Enfin si. Enfin non…  
  
_ Tu peux être plus précis ?  
  
_ C'est toujours cette fille… tu te souviens Sirius, je t'en ai parlé il y a quelques temps.   
  
_ Ah, oui, et bien quoi ?  
  
_ Je crois que je suis amoureux.  
  
_ Oula ! Et alors ? C'est quoi tes projets pour la suite ?  
  
_ Vous allez me trouver nul mais je ne sais pas. C'est vrai, d'habitude, les filles, c'est juste un jeu, mais là.. vous me trouvez pathétique ? demanda Bill en faisant la moue. Oh et puis oubliez ce que je viens de dire !  
  
_ Hu hu hu. Mais pas du tout, répondit Rémus avec un grand sourire. Il fut un temps où j'étais habitué à ce genre de discussions… n'est-ce pas Padfoot?  
  
_ Hein ? Quoi ? S'offusqua Sirius. On ne parle pas de moi Moony, mais de Bill ! Alors arrête de me regarder avec ce sourire idiot ! Bill, mon vieux, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers l'intéressé, je ne vois pas trop ce qu'on peut faire pour toi. Navré. Surtout alors que je suis enfermé ici.  
  
_ En fait, je comptais sur ton expérience.  
  
_ Ma quoi ????? » Sirius était bouche-bée.  
  
Rémus éclata soudain de rire.  
  
_ « Et voilà Roméo ! Tu vas pouvoir enfin passer ton flambea de plus grand tombeur de filles.  
  
_ Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles Moony, répondit Sirius d'un ton boudeur.  
  
_ Oh que si tu vois Monsieur-Séducteur-Professionnel-Personne-ne-peut-me-résister !  
  
_ Mphhhhhh…  
  
_ Heu, c'est que… je ne cherche pas à faire tomber les filles, reprit Bill d'un ton hésitant, je voudrais juste que celle dont je suis amoureux me regarde !  
  
_ Jette-lui un sort, lança Sirius.  
  
_ Je le savais, rémus exultait. Je me disais aussi que tu devais forcément utiliser la magie ! C'était pas naturel toutes ces filles après toi au lycée….  
  
_ Quoi ?!? Mais jamais ! Si elles étaient toutes folles de moi, c'était grâce à mon charme inimitable et irrésistible ! D'autre part, je te signale que ça ne s'est pas arrêté après qu'on ait quitté Poudlard !`  
  
_ Ce que je préfère chez toi Padfoot, c'est ta modestie légendaire !  
  
_ Je ne dis que la vérité ! Y a pas de quoi se moquer !  
  
_ Ca vous ennuie si on revient à mon problème ?  
  
_ Oh, pardon Bill ! Sirius, à toi l'honneur ! Tu es incontestablement plus expert que moi en la matière !  
  
_ Bon, alors à nous deux Bill ! Commençons par le commencement : Moldue ou sorcière ?  
  
_ Moldue.  
  
_ Oulà, ça risque d'être plus compliqué.  
  
_ Pourquoi ?  
  
_ Parce que tu ne peux pas l'épater en lui faisant faire un tour sur ton balais ou en préparant une potion qui fasse scintiller des étoiles autour de vous. Magie interdite ! Et puis admettons que ça devienne sérieux entre vous, il faudra lui dire que tu es un sorcier, et c'est pas garanti qu'elle le prenne bien…  
  
_ Mouais… j'avais pas pensé à tout ça ! Mais c'est pas grave ! Je tente ma chance ! Alors dis-moi ce que je dois faire…  
  
Fini !!!!! j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés ; Et que c'était pas trop neuneu… la suite très bientôt ! 


	5. Raison et sentiments

Notes : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est JKR qui les a créés (merci pour ce moment de bonheur) et je ne gagne pas d'argent en déformant leurs aventures. Néanmoins, si vous voulez faire un don…  
  
Reviews :   
  
Naindjardin : stop au harcèlement ! Je ne céderai plus jamais ! lol merci pour ton assiduité en tout cas !  
  
Nuwie : c'est gentil de prendre le temps de me lire pendant tes exams. J'espère que ça te change les idées ! par contre t'as pas pleuré ????? bon, je vais y remédier !  
  
Mattéic : merci de m'avoir prévenue pour a mise en page, j'avais pas vu ! Grâce à toi, les autres ont pu lire mon chapitre dans de bonnes conditions.  
  
Tatiana Black : euh, moi je demande que ça de reprendre l'avion… mais ma visa refuse de payer le billet (quelle ingrate !). Mais si tu veux sponsoriser mon prochain voyage, y a pas de problème ! Je suis bien tentée par l'Islande, l'Afrique du Sud et biensûr par quelques mois en Nouvelle-Zélande !  
  
Hermione 1994 : si si, on a idée, la preuve… et pis viens d'abord ! je t'attends de pied ferme ! même pas chiche de laisser ton club échangiste pour venir me voir d'abord !  
  
Gaeriel Jedusor : tu l'imagines comment Sirius ? pas comme ça ? faudra que tu me dises comment tu le vois, c'est toujours intéressant parce qu'on ne perçoit pas tous la psychologie des personnages de la même manière et du coup, on peut passer à côté de quelque chose d'important. Et puis il est marrant ton pseudo : ça veint d'où Gaeriel ?  
  
Samy : t'avais pris du retard dans la lecture ? J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié de manger cette fois ! lol  
  
5. Raison et sentiments  
  
Sirius resta un long moment allongé sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Il songeait à la discussion qu'il avait eut la veille avec Rémus et Bill. Ce dernier lui paraissait vraiment amoureux de sa Frances. Il avait une telle passion dans la voix quand il parlait d'elle. Sirius avait pu sentir, alors qu'il n'y avait encore rien de construit entre eux, qu'il tenait vraiment elle. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait accepté de parler à Bill, de lui faire partager son expérience, et non par envie de « passer le flambeau de briseur de cœurs » comme disait Rémus. Non, il espérait vraiment avoir été de bon conseil pour le second fils des Weasley, que ce qu'il lui avait dit serait utile.  
  
Il fût un temps où je connaissais ce sentiment, vouloir plaire à quelqu'un ; vouloir être remarqué par une personne en particulier. J'espère que j'ai pu l'aider ; ça fait tellement longtemps, si ça se trouve, mes conseils sont complètement obsolètes ! Oh, après tout, y a pas de raison. Je lui ai dit d'être lui-même, d'être honnête avec elle, d'être à son écoute. Ca n'a pas du passer de mode tout ça quand même… J'aimerais tellement que ça marche pour lui. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce que les temps sont difficiles qu'il n'a pas le droit d'être heureux avec la femme qu'il aime ! Je l'envie au fond. J'aimerais tellement sortir et rencontrer du monde… LA rencontrer… je me demande ce qu'elle est devenue. Moony est peut-être au courant mais je ne veux pas lui demander ; je veux pas qu'il sache que je pense encore à elle ; personne ne doit savoir. De toute façon, ça ne changerait rien. La probabilité pour que je la revoie un jour est tellement faible…alors celle qu'elle ne m'ait pas oublié ou qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous ! C'est à croire qu'on a été trop heureux ensemble… la vie me le fait payer aujourd'hui. J'espère simplement que tout va bien pour elle, qu'elle a repris sa vie en main et qu'elle s'est construit un avenir avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
A cette pensée, Sirius sentit son estomac se contracter. Visiblement, il se mentait à lui-même : il espérait toujours la récupérer. Il se plaisait à s'imaginer dans leur maison, au bord de la plage, comme ils l'avaient rêvé des années auparavant. Harry viendrait vivre avec eux. Et ils seraient heureux ensemble. Enfin.  
  
La porte grinça en s'ouvrant et la tête de Rémus apparut dans l'entrebaillement.   
  
_ « Je te réveille ?  
  
_ Non, je rêvassais simplement. Entre, ne reste pas sur le palier. »  
  
Sirius s'était redressé dans son lit. Rémus vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.  
  
_ « C'était bizarre cette discussion avec Bill hier, tu ne trouves pas ?  
  
_ Je te rappelle quand même que c'est TOI qui m'a demandé de partager mon 'expérience' avec lui. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi d'ailleurs…   
  
_ Parce que tu as toujours eu beaucoup de succès avec les filles… et puis tu avais beau être volage, le jour où tu es vraiment tombé amoureux, tu as assuré.  
  
Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit aussitôt, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Rémus.  
  
_ Padfoot, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu penses toujours à Lorelen, c'est ça ?  
  
_ Non mais ça va pas Moony ? Comment peux-tu t'imaginer un truc pareil ?  
  
_ Je ne m'imagine rien du tout ; il suffit de te regarder…   
  
_ Ecoute mon vieux, Lorelen et moi, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, OK ? 15 ans ont passé, alors oublie, tu veux ?  
  
Sirius s'était levé brusquement et se dirigeait vers sa salle de bain.   
  
_ Padfoot, si tu en avais vraiment fini avec cette histoire, tu ne réagirais pas ainsi !  
  
Le jeune homme se figea sur le seuil.  
  
_ Si tu veux bien sortir Moony, je voudrais pouvoir me laver.  
  
_ Je te laisse pour l'instant espèce de bourrique, mais tu ne m'échappera pas ! On habite ensemble maintenant, alors j'arriverai bien à te faire parler à un moment ou à un autre !  
  
_ Rêve !  
  
_ Quitte à utiliser du Véritasérum ! »  
  
Le loup-garou referma hâtivement la porte de la chambre derrière lui afin de ne pas entendre la réponse de son ami.   
  
En fin d'après-midi, alors que Sirius et Rémus s'occupaient tranquillement de Buck, Bill entra en trombe dans la pièce.  
  
_ « Enfin vous êtes là ! Il faut… il faut… que… je… vous… raconte, haleta-t-il.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?   
  
_ C'est quelque chose de grave ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est l'Ordre ?  
  
_ Non, non, c'est… Frances, réussit à articuler Bill pendant qu'il reprenait difficilement sa respiration.  
  
_ Ahhhhhhh… y a pas de quoi s'énerver comme ça, alors, conclut Sirius.  
  
_ Vas-y, reprends ton souffle tranquillement et tu raconteras après, ajouta Rémus avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
  
_ Ok, c'est bon, ça va mieux. Et bien voilà. Comme je vous l'avais dit hier, j'avais rendez-vous avec Frances ce midi. Et donc, je l'ai retrouvée devant King Cross et puis on est allé manger dans un petit resto moldu qu'elle connaissait. C'était pas mauvais d'ailleurs, on s'est fait une salade composée géante. J'étais super impressionné de me retrouver avec elle, si près d'elle surtout… Alors la conversation a eu un peu de mal à prendre, forcément je savais pas quoi dire…  
  
_ Misère de misère, ne me dis pas que j'ai passé la moitié de la nuit à te donner toutes les ficelles du métier pour que tu te plantes dès le premier rencard ?  
  
_ Non, non, seulement c'est grâce à elle que ça a marché ! Elle a commencé à me demander ce que je faisais dans la vie pour être aussi bronzé, alors je lui ai dit que j'avais bossé pour une banque en Egypte pendant 5 ans. Et là, elle m'a avoué qu'elle était une mordue d'archéologie, alors on a discuté tout le repas des croyances égyptiennes. Et puis après, elle m'a proposé d'aller faire un tour en vile avec elle : elle avait besoin de s'acheter un ensemble pour le mariage d'une de ses cousines et elle voulait un avis…  
  
_ Ah, les nanas, je vous jure, dès qu'il s'agit des fringues…  
  
_ Je te trouve gonflé Padfoot… Tu n'as quand même pas oublié les séances d'essayages que nous faisais subir à chaque rentrée !  
  
_ Excusez-moi les gars, ça vous embête s on revient à mon histoire ? Bon, alors je l'accompagne et, ho, vous auriez du voir les robes qu'elle a essayées ! whahou ! elle est vraiment trop bien cette fille ! Et puis à quatre heures, comme elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle voulait, elle m'a emmené manger une glace dans le parc, au bord de l'eau… c'était tellement romantique… et puis elle a du partir : elle avait rendez-vous avec une de ses copines vers 18 heures ; Donc voilà, je me suis dépêché de rentrer pour tout vous raconter ! Vous en pensez quoi ?  
  
_ Que c'est elle qui a tout fait et que je n'avais donc pas besoin de me coucher si tard, soupira Sirius.  
  
_ Que c'est un très bon début. Tu la revoies bientôt ?  
  
_ Oui, on a rendez-vous ce week-end. Donc vous pensez que c'est bon ? Honnêtement ? Ca va marcher ?  
  
_ Si tu te calme et que tu fais ce que je t'ai conseillé, sûrement.  
  
_ Ne l'écoute pas Bill ! Padfoot est toujours grognon quand il n'a pas son compte de sommeil ! Mais oui ça va marcher ! En tout cas, c'est tout le mal qu'on te souhaite !  
  
_ Les garçons ? Vous êtes là-haut ? La voix de Molly s'éleva dans les étages. On va manger !  
  
_ Ok, maman, on descend tout de suite ! Puis Bill ajouta tout bas à l'attention des deux amis : pas un mot, à personne, je vous en prie !  
  
_ T'inquiète vieux ! On restera muet comme des gobelets !  
  
_ Comme des gobelets ??? Bill regardait Rémus d'un air perplexe tandis que Sirius descendait rapidement les escaliers.  
  
_ T'en fais pas, ce sont les vapeurs des produits à nettoyer qui lui montent à la tête… Tu peux compter sur nous : ni Padfoot, ni moi ne dirons quoique ce soit !  
  
_ Merci, vraiment. » Et les deux hommes se précipitèrent dans l'escalier à la suite de Sirius.  
  
Après le repas, Sirius n'oublia pas d'aller chercher la lettre et le cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il avait acheté pour Harry : « les expériences à ne pas tenter si vous ne voulez pas détruire votre maison ». Il voulait faire un clin d'œil à Harry, lui montrer qu'il le comprenait. Il donna son paquet à Rémus pour qu'il sorte trouver un chouette qui porterait le cadeau à son destinataire.   
  
Une fois Rémus sorti, Sirius monta dans sa chambre et se mit directement au lit. Néanmoins, le sommeil ne voulait pas de lui. Il resta longtemps à fixer les rideaux de son lit, pensant à Harry. Il avait tellement espéré passer son anniversaire avec lui. Pouvoir lui souhaiter face-à-face et non plus par hiboux interposé. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir insisté auprès de Dumbledore, mais le directeur n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il avait de même les nombreuses fois où Sirius lui avait demandé si son filleul pouvait venir vivre avec lui à Grimmauld Place. Bien sûr, il comprenait les raisons du grand magicien, mais il pensait également à l'état émotionnel du jeune garçon. Ce que Harry avait vécu en juin dernier avait dû le perturber et il avait sûrement besoin de lui. Et encore une fois, Sirius n'était pas là pour lui. Encore une fois, il ne pouvait tenir la promesse qu'il avait fait à son meilleur ami 15 ans auparavant.  
  
Pourras-tu me pardonner un jour James ? Encore une fois je ne tiens pas ma promesse. Encore une fois, je suis en dessous de tout. Encore une fois, je te trahis. 


	6. Destin

Notes : pas de changement depuis le début, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (en dehors de ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination) et je ne perçois pas d'argent grâce à cette fic.   
  
Je voulais repréciser la dédicace, donc toujours pour Mattéic et les scarabées du forum.  
  
Et je vous assure que je ne prends aucun plaisir à torturer Sirius ! Non non non, c'est pas ma faute ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, il serait heureux, dans une baraque toute jaune qu'il adorerait, avec un poisson rouge ! Et je serais sur le point d'accoucher de nos enfants ! Et il serait vraiment comblé de bonheur ! Si si, je vous assure ! Celle à démolir, c'est la JKR !  
  
Reviews :  
  
Hermione : je ne cèderai pas devant la menace ! Mais bon, ce chapitre étant plus long que les derniers, j'espère que ça t'ira !  
  
Luthien : ciel ! je ne t'avais pas dit que j'avais des pouvoirs extralucides ???? o_O Fais gaffe, je peux tout savoir…. Plus sérieusement, heureuse que ce chapitre t'aie plut ! (c'est vraiment le meilleur cadeau de st valentin que tu aies reçu ????? aïe aïe aïe, ça devait pas être ton jour !) lol (ne me tape pas, ça laisse des traces !)  
  
Redbohemian : merci. J'espère que ce chapitre t'ira !  
  
Mattéic : ça t'arrive de répondre à tes mails dans un délai inférieur à 3 semaines ????? bon, alors là j'ai introduit un nouveau lieu, mais faut pas rêver, ça ne passera pas toujours comme ça… j'aime bien l'atmosphère glauque et pesante de Grimmauld ! lol  
  
Naindjardin : C'est bien que trouve ça mignon cette histoire d'amour entre Bill et Frances parce qu'elle va revenir… mais pas dans ce chapitre !   
  
Nuwanda : Il n'est toujours pas très gai… Faut dire qu'il est pas aidé le pauvre vieux ! Son meilleur ami assassiné, 12 ans de prison, un an dans une grotte à manger des rats et là il se retrouve enfermé dans une maison qui donnerait des envies de suicide à un hamster ! C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant bien, il n'a pas trop de raison de s'éclater dans la vie !   
  
Tatiana Black : merci beaucoup ! Mais je crois que j'ai pas été très gentille encore une fois… Je referai plus (non, en fait, c'est pas vrai, je le referai, pardon d'avance !)  
  
6. Destin  
  
Le soleil était chaud et le ciel bleu sans un nuage. Quatre adolescents sortirent du Grand Hall en discutant. Leur dernier examen venait de se terminer et ils désiraient passer la fin de l'après-midi près du lac, à se reposer. Ils s'écroulèrent sous un arbre, commentant toujours le sujet d'histoire de la magie qu'ils venaient d'avoir : 'La vie des géants au 13ème siècle'.  
  
_ « Tu parles d'un morceau ! Je n'ai pas pu finir d'expliquer leurs rites au moment du passage à l'âge adulte !  
  
_ Arrête Moony ! Je suis sûr que tu t'en es très bien sorti, comme d'habitude !  
  
_ J'aimerais bien en être aussi sûr que toi Padfoot, mais là, ça m'étonnerait que j'obtienne la note maximale !  
  
_ Et bien tu auras celle juste en dessous, ce qui ne t'empêchera pas d'être reçu avec les félicitations !  
  
_ Mouais…  
  
_ Allez, ne nous gâche pas notre plaisir ! Les cours et les examens sont enfin terminés ! A nous la liberté !  
  
_ J'espère que tu as raison !  
  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Wormtail ?  
  
_ Eh bien, toi et Prongs, vous êtes sûr d'être reçus compte tenu de votre niveau. Pareil pour Moony à peu de choses près, mais moi, c'est pas pareil et vous le savez bien ! Vous vous rendez compte si jamais j'étais collé ! Quelle poisse ce serait d'avoir à revenir tout seul l'année prochaine !  
  
_ Ne t'inquiète donc pas ! On t'a aidé à réviser, alors tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire ! Je suis sûr que tout s'est bien passé !  
  
_ J'espère que tu as raison Moony… »  
  
Les jeunes gens restèrent un long moment à discuter, assis dans l'herbe. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie de se retrouver enfermé alors qu'il faisait si beau. Néanmoins, comme le soleil se couchait, ils se levèrent et prirent la direction du château, réalisant qu'ils étaient sur le point de passer leur dernière nuit entre ces murs. Aussi, après avoir dîné, c'est en silence qu'ils rangèrent leurs affaires. Le lendemain matin, le Poudlard Express les emmènerait loin du lycée pour la toute dernière fois. Conscients qu'une nouvelle vie était sur le point de commencer pour eux, aucun des garçons n'osait parler. Au fond d'eux, ils savaient que toute parole était superflue.  
  
Quelques semaines après s'être séparés sur le quai 9 3/4 de la gare de King's Cross, les quatre jeunes gens se retrouvèrent chez Sirius pour fêter leurs résultats : ils avaient tous obtenu de très hautes notes à leurs ASPICs et étaient donc diplômés avec mention de Poudlard, l'Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie. Assis dans les fauteuils du salon, autour de la table basse sur laquelle reposaient quatre bieraubeurre, ils écoutaient Sirius qui chantait 'Like a Rolling Stone' en s'accompagnant à la guitare. Quand il eut fini, ses trois amis l'applaudirent avec enthousiasme.  
  
_ « Padfoot, tu t'améliores de jour en jour !  
  
_ Merci Moony !  
  
_ Sans blague, tu es vraiment bon ! Tu devrais penser à faire des concerts !  
  
_ Oulà Wormtail, pas de précipitation !  
  
_ C'est vrai ça ! Si notre Padfoot devient célèbre, il n'aura plus de temps pour être mon garçon d'honneur à mon mariage !  
  
_ T'inquiète pas pour ça vieux frère ! Tu sais que j'ai toujours du temps pour toi !  
  
_ C'est vrai ? répondit James en faisant la moue. Alors fais un bibi sur ma joue !  
  
_ Yeuk, non mais ça va pas !  
  
_ Prongs et Padfoot ! Allez savoir pourquoi, mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas que vous finissiez vos vieux jours ensemble !  
  
_ Désolé de te décevoir Moony, mais je compte bien passer mes vieux jours, tout comme les jeunes, avec la personne la plus charmante qui soit : Lily !  
  
_ Pffffff, comment peux-tu préférer Lily à moi ?????  
  
_ Padfoot, cette remarque m'étonne de toi ! J'étais persuadé que TU étais le mieux placé pour comprendre mon attirance pour la gente féminine !  
  
_ Mais je comprends ! Détrompe-toi ! Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que tu sois si pressé de te marier et de faire des enfants ! Brrrrrr, rien que d'en parler, je sens que ça me hérisse le poil !  
  
_ Ca te hérisse quoi ? Le poil ? Tu as osé me cacher que tu avais enfin quelques poils ????  
  
_ Prongs, laisse Monsieur Imberbe tranquille, il comprendra plus tard… quand il sera devenu un homme… avec du poil au menton !  
  
_ Très drôle le loup-garou ! Vous êtes que des jaloux avec Prongs ! Et puis, les filles, elles adorent les mecs imberbes ! Je dirais même plus, elles en rafolent ! Na !  
  
_ Mais c'est qu'il bouderait notre petit Siriuchounet d'amour….. Tu ne me ferais pas la tête quand même ? Pas à MOI ?  
  
_ Mphhhhh…  
  
_ Moi, qui t'aie recueilli quand tu n'avais nulle part où aller…. Moi qui aie pris soin de toi….  
  
_ Ca va Prongs ! On a compris, le coupa Sirius. T'es pas obligé de me sortir le même refrain à tous les coups !  
  
James le regarda d'un air songeur.  
  
_ Mmmmm, laisse-moi réfléchir…. SI ! »  
  
Les Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire à la vue d'un Sirius tout penaud qui les rejoint très vite dans leur fou-rire. Lily trouva les quatre garçons encore hilares à son arrivée.  
  
_ « Eh bien, il y a l'air d'avoir de l'ambiance ici ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?  
  
_ Rien ma chérie, ce sont des trucs de Maraudeurs, tu ne comprendrais pas !  
  
_ Bon, puisque vous le prenez comme ça ! En tout cas, ce serait bien que vous vous calmiez ! Il va être bientôt être l'heure d'aller à notre premier conseil de l'Ordre ! Je ne pense que ce soit une bonne idée d'arriver en rigolant !  
  
_ Tu as raison Lily ! Mais tu connais Sirius et James, c'est difficile de garder son sérieux avec ces deux-là !  
  
_ Dites-donc, Môsieur Wormtail… ça veut dire quoi ça ???? »  
  
Lily ne put retenir un gloussement en voyant les airs offusqués de son fiancé et de son meilleur ami, entraînant les Maraudeurs dans un nouvel éclat de rire.  
  
Sirius releva lentement son visage de la Pensine. Il avait beau observer ses souvenirs avec attention, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le moment où tout avait basculé. Quand est-ce que Peter avait décidé de les trahir ? Quand est-ce que leur vie avait pris le tournant décisif qui les avait mené à leur perte ?  
  
************************************************  
  
Elle l'avait entraîné au bord de la mer le week-end suivant. Ils s'étaient retrouvés le lendemain de son entrée dans l'Ordre et elle avait vu qu'il avait changé. Il avait perdu un peu de son insouciance. Il semblait inquiet et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il refusait de partager avec elle toute une partie de sa vie et elle ne voulait pas le forcer. Après tout, ils s'étaient seulement rencontrés au cours de l'été précédent et ils ne s'étaient rien promis en se quittant. Pourtant, elle avait été heureuse qu'il la rappelle quelques semaines plus tôt. Il n'avait pas changé. Et elle était toujours autant attirée par lui, sans qu'elle puisse pour autant comprendre ce qu'il y avait derrière ses yeux noirs que quelques mèches rebelles venaient cacher. Qui était-il et que faisait-il de sa vie ? Elle n'en savait rien et au fond d'elle-même, cela lui était égal. Elle était comme aimantée par ce jeune homme ténébreux qu'elle avait croisé dans un café. Et elle n'avait nullement l'intention de se laisser mettre à l'écart. Il fallait qu'il fasse partie de sa vie. Elle avait besoin de lui. Elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même, comme si cette vérité était tatouée à même sa chaire.   
  
Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, Sirius réfléchissait. Où était-elle ? Remuer tous ces souvenirs dans la Pensine l'avait amené à penser à elle. Il se l'était pourtant interdit. La plaie ne s'était pas encore refermée et leur histoire restait douloureuse. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne s'était pas vraiment finie. Il devait la rejoindre le soir où Voldemort avait tué les Potter. Il devait lui annoncer qu'ils n'allaient plus pouvoir se voir pendant quelques temps. Bien entendu, il n'était pas question qu'il lui dise toute la vérité sur le fait qu'il devait se cacher, mais il voulait la prévenir quand même. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète et encore moins la perdre. Mais comment lui dire la vérité ? Comment lui annoncer qui il était ? Comment être sûr qu'elle le croirait et qu'elle accepterait qu'il soit un sorcier ? C'est à cause de ces questions qu'il n'avait pas osé lui dire la vérité, reculant toujours le moment où il aurait à s'expliquer. Et finalement, tout avait basculé avant qu'il ait eu le temps de lui parler. Pourtant il aurait aimé pouvoir partager cette partie de sa vie avec elle. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire ce qui le préoccupait, le danger qui guettait son meilleur ami et sa petite famille, le combat qu'ils menaient tous contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et le doute concernant Rémus. Peut-être aurait-elle pût lui dire qu'il faisait fausse route à l'époque et que c'était Peter l'espion…  
  
Rémus rejoignit Sirius dans sa chambre peu avant l'heure du dîner. Il n'avait pas vu son ami de la journée et il s'inquiétait pour lui. Que pouvait-il bien faire, enfermé dans sa chambre depuis ce matin ? Il le trouva assis au pied de son lit.   
  
_ « Sirius ? Ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais assis dans l'obscurité ?  
  
_ Oh pas grand chose. Je crois que je me suis perdu dans mes pensées."  
  
Rémus remarqua alors la Pensine sur le bureau.  
  
_ "Tu pensais au passé ?  
  
_ Oui, j'espérais pouvoir trouver un indice, quelque chose qui me permettrait de comprendre comment on en est arrivé là.  
  
_ Sirius, arrête, tu te fais du mal. A quoi ça te sert de te torturer comme ça ?  
  
_ Ça me sert à essayer de savoir pourquoi on en est là ! » La voix de Sirius s'était durcie.  
  
_ « Sirius…  
  
_ Non Moony, je suis navré, mais j'ai besoin de comprendre ! » Le jeune homme était monté d'un ton.  
  
_ « Mais il n'y a rien à comprendre ! » Rémus avait lui aussi haussé la voix. « Tout ce que tu fais c'est te culpabiliser et te rendre un peu plus malheureux chaque jour ! Tu ne vois pas que tu es en train de te détruire ?  
  
_ Mais t'as rien compris mon pauvre Moony ! Ma vie, elle est déjà détruite ! Tout s'est joué quand Peter a décidé de nous trahir ! Et tout a fini de s'écrouler quand James et Lily ont été tués !  
  
_ Mais tu n'y es pour rien, par Merlin ! Sirius, reviens à la raison ! Tu n'y es pour rien ! Ce n'est pas toi qui les a trahis ! Ce n'était pas toi l'espion !  
  
_ Mais c'est ce que tout le monde pense ! Et c'est pour ça que j'ai été enfermé ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de tout ce que j'ai perdu en l'espace d'une nuit ?   
  
_Si…  
  
_ J'ai perdu celui que je considérais comme un frère ! J'ai perdu ma meilleure amie avec lui ! J'ai perdu mon filleul ! J'ai perdu la femme que j'aimais ! J'ai perdu mes amis ! J'ai perdu la confiance que les gens avaient placée en moi ! J'ai perdu ma liberté ! Moony, j'ai perdu ma vie cette nuit-là !!! J'estime avoir le droit de savoir pourquoi. Je ne demande qu'à comprendre pourquoi ». La phrase de Sirius se termina dans un murmure.  
  
_ « Oh, Padfoot, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'aider… Mais te torturer ainsi ne changera rien à ce qui s'est passé. Il faut que tu arrives à comprendre que tu n'y es pour rien dans tout ce désastre. Je suis tellement désolé pour toi… J'aimerais tellement te dire que tout va s'arranger, mais je ne veux pas te mentir. Je ne sais pas ce que nous réserve l'avenir, mais je sais que je suis fier d'être ton ami et de combattre à tes côtés. Et si je peux t'aider, je le ferai. Sache que tu peux compter sur moi. Je ne t'abandonnerai plus ». Sur ces paroles, Rémus passa son bras autour du coup de Sirius. Ce dernier avait la tête penchée en avant. Des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur ses joues.   
  
Toute la peine qu'il avait mise si longtemps dans un coin isolé de sa tête et de son cœur afin de ne pas laisser aux détraqueurs l'occasion de le détruire, toute cette amertume ressortait en cette soirée du début août. Sirius laissa la tristesse le submerger et pleura comme il n'avait plus pleuré depuis plus de 20 ans. Une colère sourde faisait frémir ses tympans. Rien de tout cela n'était juste. Il n'avait rien fait qui méritait que le destin s'acharne autant sur lui. Rien. Mais les Potter n'avaient rien fait non plus. Pas plus que les Longbottom. Ni plus que les centaines d'innocents que Voldemort avait éliminés dans sa soif de pouvoir. C'était lui le responsable de tous ces massacres. C'était lui l'homme à abattre.  
  
Les deux hommes restèrent longtemps silencieux, assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Rémus entrapercevait enfin ce qui rongeait son ami. Et il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il pourrait l'aider à s'en sortir. Mais il était sûr d'une chose : il fallait qu'il l'aide à tout prix ou Grimmauld Place réussirait là où les détraqueurs avaient échoué. Sirius allait devenir fou s'il restait trop longtemps ici à réfléchir sur le passé. La maison de son enfance avait le même effet qu'Azkaban sur lui. Rémus devait trouver un moyen pour convaincre Dumbledore de faire venir Harry. Si quelqu'un était capable de faire sortir Sirius de sa carapace, ce serait lui. Le loup-garou en était sûr. Cela prendrait du temps, mais l'adolescent et l'animagus étaient liés par bien plus qu'une simple relation filleul-parrain. L'amitié que James et Sirius entretenaient dans le passé était aussi importante pour Sirius que pour Harry. Cela les rapprochait. Et la vie s'était chargée de les meurtrir tous les deux, leur donnant ainsi d'autres points communs.  
  
« Comme s'ils en avaient besoin ! Bon, j'ai contribué à leur séparation en croyant Sirius coupable il y a 14 ans, je dois faire tout mon possible maintenant pour les réunir ! Ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre ! A moi de convaincre Dumbledore et l'Ordre ». Rémus se releva doucement et, devant l'absence de réaction de son ami, décida de sortir et de trouver au plus vite le directeur de Poudlard afin de lui expliquer ce qui se passait sous le toit du quartier général. 


	7. Musique

Notes : les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (pourtant, c'est pas faute de les vouloir) et je ne tire toujours aucun profit de cette fic (pourtant, c'est pas faute de le vouloir non plus ! lol)  
  
Je ne vous remets pas la dédicace, les gens concernés se reconnaîtront et puis comme à priori vous avez déjà lu les chapitres précédents, vous êtes au courant ! (à moins de ne pas lire mes notes, mais dans ce cas, y a peu de chance que vous fassiez exception pour ce chapitre).  
  
Un GRAND merci à 'The Dave Matthews Band', c'est en les écoutant que j'ai commencé ce chapitre. Et un GRAND merci à 'Indigo Girls' : c'est en écoutant leur reprise de 'Tangled up in Blue' (morceau de Bob Dylan à l'origine) que je l'ai terminé ce foutu chapitre (comme certains l'ont déjà vu, j'ai eu du mal à le pondre celui-là !).   
  
Et puis merci à mon homme : le voir penché sur sa guitare, les yeux dans le vide, m'a aussi aidé.  
  
Reviews : (moment hautement gratifiant pour l'égo de l'auteur)  
  
Hermione 1994 : et voilà un chapitre un peu moins sombre, le temps que tu refasses ton stock de kleenex ! lol merci pour les encouragements, promis, je te rendrai la pareille !  
  
Nuwanda : merci ma belle ! en fait, je suis en négociations avec Gallimard pour qu'on échange la version du tome 5 de JKR contre la mienne dès que j'aurais fini ! lol  
  
Luthien : bon alors merci pour la minuscule review portant sur mes notes et pour le mail très long portant sur ma fic ! (je l'ai gardé en souvenir... *Blacky la larme à l'oeil*). et puis merci de me tanner pour que j'avance plus vite dans l'écriture des chapitres !  
  
Naindjardin : et ben pas ce coup-ci ! T'auras pas le fichier en avance ! Na ! y a pas de raison ! Ca t'apprendras à bosser le samedi exprès pour pas venir me voir en w-e ! lol  
  
Mattéic : j'ai bossé pour toi avant de bosser pour moi ! et promis, la prochaine fois que je n'ai pas réponse, je te renvoie un mail te demandant si tu as bien reçu le dernier avant de t'agresser ! lol (pas taper, referai plus !) et pour la mise en page, j'essaye un nouvel éditeur de texte sous mac, on verra bien...  
  
Tatiana : moi je lui aurais dit de penser à moi plutôt qu'à Harry, mais tu fais comme tu le sens ! lol Merci beaucoup en tout cas. J'espère que ce chapitre t'ira.  
  
Hermione Black : merci beaucoup.  
  
Narcissa Black : comment ça 'la poufiasse qui te fait concurrence' ?????? o_0 c'est pas ma faute si on est tombé amoureux avec Sirius..... lol mais promis, je ne la décrirais pas trop pour que tu puisses essayer de te mettre à sa place (forcément, si t'es blonde, ça marche moins bien, vu qu'il s'agit d'une brune...)  
  
Ange: merci merci merci ! Mais faut pas pleurer encore... il nous reste 10 mois à vivre avec Sirius...  
  
Redbohemian : merci merci merci ! oulala, que de compliments ! et bien voilà la suite !  
  
7. Musique  
  
Occupé à frotter l'armoire de la chambre de Rémus, Sirius chantonnait. Il avait le même air dans la tête depuis des jours : « Could I have been anyone other than me ? Twenty three I'm so tired of life, such a shame to throw it all away, the images grow darker still, could I have been anyone other than me ? » (traduction approximative faite par l'auteur : Est-ce que j'aurais pû être quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? 23 ans, j'en ai tellement marre de la vie, c'est tellement dommage de tout gâcher, les idées deviennent de plus en plus sombre pourtant, aurais-je pû être n'importe qui sauf moi ?)  
  
C'était toujours les mêmes paroles qui lui revenaient en tête. Pourtant, avec six minutes de chanson, il aurait pû retenir un autre passage…. Mais non, c'était toujours ces quelques lignes qui lui dansaient dans la tête. Peut-être parce que c'étaient celles dont il se sentait le plus proche.  
  
Bill lui avait apporté cet album en pensant distraire Sirius. Il avait entendu quelques titres à la radio qui lui avaient plût. Il s'était dit que le jeune homme serait sûrement heureux de pouvoir écouter un peu de musique après les longues heures de ménage quotidien. A aucun moment il n'avait vraiment prêté attention aux paroles. Ce n'est qu'en entendant Sirius chanter continuellement le même passage qu'il avait compris son erreur.  
  
_ « La prochaine fois, je lui rapporterai un album avec uniquement des chansons d'amour pour minettes, avait-il confié à Rémus.  
  
Le Maraudeur éclata de rire.  
  
_ Je crois que Sirius pourrait déprimer sur un air de samba, tu sais ! Ne t'en fais pas, ça lui passera et puis l'intention lui a fait plaisir. En plus, il est bon cet album, dommage que Sirius ne chante toujours que ce passage. » Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard qui ne laissait pas de doute sur le peu d'espoir qu'ils avaient concernant l'humeur de l'animagus.   
  
Rémus avait essayé de convaincre Dumbledore de laisser Harry venir s'installer à Grimmauld Place, mais sans succès. Le vieil homme était resté inflexible face aux arguments du loup-garou. Certes, il était conscient que la présence d'Harry contribuerait sûrement à l'amélioration du moral de Sirius. Néanmoins l'adolescent était plus en sécurité à Privet Drive, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Sirius devait apprendre à prendre sur lui et rester tranquille.  
  
Assis sur son lit, Sirius feuilletait '1001 façons de s'évader d'un endroit hermétiquement clos' quand on frappa à sa porte.  
  
_ « Oui ?  
  
_ Sirius, je peux rentrer ? demanda Rémus, la tête à travers l'encart de porte. Je t'ai apporté un petit quelque chose.  
  
_ Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que… »  
  
Mais la question de Sirius resta en suspend, Rémus étant entré, un étui de guitare à la main.  
  
_ Je me suis dit que ça devait te manquer de jouer… après tout, tu n'étais pas mauvais dans ton jeune temps !  
  
_ Rémus, écoute, c'est gentil mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de jouer maintenant.  
  
_ Oh, mais t'es pas obligé maintenant ; en fait, je l'ai achetée pour toi… j'avais quelques cadeaux d'anniversaire en retard et puis… bref, disons que c'est aussi pour te remercier de m'héberger ici.  
  
_ Tu plaisantes là j'espère…. Parce que je te signale que question annivs en retard, on est ex-aequo ! Et puis tu sais bien que c'est moi qui devrais te remercier d'habiter ici !  
  
_ Bon, alors disons juste que ça me manquait de t'entendre jouer et que comme ça, tu pourras jouer pour moi. Accepte cette guitare Padfoot, s'il te plaît… tu n'es pas tenu de jouer maintenant, regarde, je te la dépose là, à côté de la porte. Et si un jour tu as envie, tu n'auras qu'à la prendre. Sur ce, je te laisse, je dois rencontrer Snape en ville.  
  
_ Rémus, avant que tu partes : merci.   
  
_ Je t'en pris vieux frère !  
  
_ et bon courage pour Snape ! »  
  
Sur ces mots, le loup-garou sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui.  
  
Je joue, je joue pas, je joue, je joue pas, je joue, je joue pas…. Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais ? C'est vrai que c'est tentant de gratter un peu…. En même temps, je ne sais plus aligner deux accords…. Mais, bon, p'têtre que ça va revenir, que c'est comme la moto, c'est dans mes gênes… Oh, Sirius, arrête, tu veux ! Il en est de la guitare comme du reste : ce n'est qu'un vieux souvenir ! Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire ! Elle est très bien contre le mur alors laisse-la ! Tout ce que tu vas faire en la touchant, c'est réveiller tes vieux démons ! Tu ferais mieux de descendre aider Molly à la cuisine au lieu de parler tout seul !  
  
Sirius se releva en sueur. Encore un cauchemar. Il en avait de plus en plus souvent depuis quelques semaines. Pourtant, ils avaient eu tendance à diminuer en fréquence après sa sortie d'Azkaban. A croire que la maison de ses parents lui avait jeté un maléfice. Après être passé se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain, Sirius s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Ses yeux fixaient la guitare. Il était comme hypnotisé par l'instrument. Il en avait acheté une semblable pour ses 15 ans. Il aimait jouer pour se détendre, ne plus penser à rien. Il pouvait rester sans bouger pendant des heures, grattant les cordes en rythme, les yeux clos, l'esprit vide, laissant la musique l'envahir et le transporter dans un autre monde. Un monde sans ses parents, sans son frère, sans sa famille de 'sang pur'.  
  
Soudain, Sirius se leva de son lit et marcha droit jusqu'à la guitare. Il s'en empara, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et descendit l'escalier jusqu'à la cuisine. Là, il réveilla le feu d'un coup de baguette avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil juste en face. Il resta immobile un moment, écoutant le crépitement des flammes. Puis, doucement, ces doigts se placèrent sur le manche et les cordes et commencèrent à jouer.  
  
La musique s'éleva dans la cuisine. Sirius s'étonnait de la facilité avec laquelle il retrouvait les accords joués si souvent autrefois. C'est tout naturellement qu'il en vint à jouer 'Tangled up in blue'. Il se rappelait avoir mis des semaines à retrouver les accords 'à l'oreille'. Après, il lui avait encore fallu quelques semaines pour bien maîtriser le morceau. Et puis, un soir, c'était venu, comme par magie. Il aimait le rythme de ce morceau. Il avait une impression de liberté et de vie quand il le jouait. Il y avait une telle énergie qui s'en dégageait, une montée en puissance qui le faisait vibrer. C'était vraiment son morceau préféré.  
  
Sur la plus haute marche avant le palier, Rémus souriait. Il avait entendu Sirius crier, alors il s'était levé pour savoir si son ami avait besoin de lui. En ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, il l'avait vu foncer vers la cuisine, la guitare à la main. Alors il était descendu à pas feutrés et s'était assis dans l'escalier, attendant que Sirius se décide à jouer à nouveau. Et il n'avait pas eut à patienter longtemps. Très vite les premiers accords s'étaient élevés dans l'escalier, leur son assourdi par la lourde porte de la cuisine. Le loup-garou avait alors su qu'il avait eu raison d'offrir cette guitare à Padfoot. Soudain, le sourire de Rémus se figea.   
  
Il connaissait le morceau que son ami jouait. Il l'avait entendu un nombre de fois incalculable. Le loup-garou, les yeux fixés sur la porte, sentit sa mémoire faire un bond dans le passé. Il se retrouva quelques 18 ans plus tôt. Il revoyait les quatre maraudeurs, autour d'un feu de bois sur une plage, Sirius jouant et chantant pendant que ses amis l'écoutaient, captivés par sa voix et la musique. Peter était toujours le seul à l'implorer de jouer un nouveau morceau dès qu'il avait fini. Rémus sourit à cette pensée. Lui aussi aurait très souvent aimé que Sirius ne s'arrête jamais de jouer, mais il n'avait jamais osé lui demander de continuer malgré l'ardeur qui l'habitait. Il était trop timide pour ça. Et il savait James trop fier pour montrer en public à son meilleur ami à quel point il aimait l'entendre jouer. Pourtant, dès que l'un d'eux se retrouvait seul avec Sirius, il ne se gênait plus pour le supplier de reprendre encore et encore les mêmes airs.  
  
Ce n'est qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube que Sirius arrêta de jouer. Plutôt que de remonter dans sa chambre, il décida de rester dans la cuisine et de prendre son petit-déjeuner, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas trouver le sommeil. Alors qu'il faisait couler l'eau chaude sur son thé, il eut la surprise de voir apparaître Rémus sur le pas de la porte.  
  
_ « Bonjour Moony ! Un thé ? tu es matinal dis-donc !  
  
_ Oui, je veux bien. Je t'ai entendu crier cette nuit. Alors je me suis levé et je t'ai écouté jouer. C'était très bon.  
  
_ Mouais, je manque d'entraînement. Mais avec tout le temps que j'ai à passer enfermé ici, une fois que je n'aurais plus Molly sur le dos pour le ménage, je pourrais répéter… et puis, ça me permettra de sortir un album pour fêter ma réhabilitation ! »  
  
Rémus sourit aux paroles de son ami. Tous deux allèrent s'assoire à la grande table et burent leur thé en silence, l'esprit encore plongé dans leurs souvenirs. C'était la première fois depuis leur arrivée, qu'ils ne trouvaient pas l'atmosphère de la maison pesante voire asphyxiante. En cette matinée ensoleillée d'août, l'air de la cuisine était respirable et presque léger.  
  
_ « Moony ?  
  
_ Mmm ?  
  
_ Merci pour la guitare. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point ça m'avait manqué.  
  
_ Figure-toi que moi non plus… ça m'a fait du bien de t'entendre jouer. J'espère juste que tu ne vas pas t'arrêter en si bon chemin ! T'as intérêt à continuer de jouer !  
  
_ Eh, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Vas falloir que je m'entraîne dur si je veux sortir mon album dès ma sortie ! »  
  
Les deux amis rirent de bon cœur. Aucun d'eux n'était conscient à cette minute de tout ce qui les attendait encore. 


	8. Tournant

Notes : Et bien voilà le chapitre 8 ! Déjà ! Je trouve que pour quelqu'un qui a repris le boulot, je ne vous ai pas trop fait poireauter ! (c'est à ce moment précis que vous devez tous vous exclamer 'oh si ! ce fût une trop longue attente ! Attendre, ne serait-ce qu'une heure, nous semble déjà une éternité tant notre impatience de lire la suite de ce chef d'oeuvre est grande ! ' et c'est là que mes yeux se mettent à pleurer et que je vous remercie humblement mais chaleureusement (si si, j'insiste !) Pour faire bref, l'histoire qui a servi de base à cette fic est le tome 5 d'Harry Potter (plus les précédents) et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne reçois aucune rétribution monétaire pour ce modeste texte; tout ce que je gagne avec cette fic, c'est quelques reviews (elle est pas belle ma transition ? )  
  
Reviews : Je ne sais pas si vous êtes vraiment sincères dans vos reviews ou si vous en rajoutez histoire de flatter mon ego et que, dans cette quête acharnée pour obtenir d'autres compliments, je me dépêche d'écrire la suite, mais merci. C'est vrai, à chaque update, je viens presque toutes les heures voir si quelqu'un m'a lu... et 99,99999999 % du temps, je repars l'âme en peine (car personne ne m'aime, comme le dit si bien F. Hardy). Et puis, parfois, oh miracle !, y a une p'tite review ! et là, j'embrasserais quiconque se trouverait sur mon chemin ! Et pis comme ff.net m'envoie toutes vos reviews sur ma boîte mail, je peux les garder quelques jours pour faire durer la magie (égocentrique et narcissique ? moi ? nonnnnnnn....). Donc un grand merci de prendre le temps de me laisser une review. Et merci aussi à ceux qui me laissent régulièrement des mess en plus sur d'autres sites pour savoir si j'avance et à ceux qui n'hésitent pas à me harceler par mail ! Ca me fait toujours plaisir de voir que mon histoire vous intéresse ! Donc, ceci étant dit, passons aux réponses plus personnelles :  
  
Luthien : tu vois à quel point je suis fétichiste ! lol mais je n'écoute pas Coolio ! pas vraiment mon style ! J'espère que tu réussiras à trouver les morceaux de Dave Matthews ! Pour le bouquin, non il l'a découvert après son évasion... il était d'ailleurs dégoûté, il serait sorti beaucoup plus tôt s'il l'avait eu avant ! lol et je ne vois pas vraiment Sirius en chanteur de variété.... plutôt comme un rockeur blessé... hi hi hi... pauv' tit père !  
  
Hermione : j'aime pas le son ironique de ta voix quand tu dis ça ! T'as encore un chapitre de rab' avant les kleenex ! et pour ta gouverne, sache que mon homme est à craquer quand il a la guitare à la main... et le reste du temps aussi, d'ailleurs ! lol  
  
Ange : merci merci merci ! c'est trop gentil ! et bien sûr que j'ai un plan (hein, Blacky, que t'as un plan ?) et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur !  
  
Nuwanda : merci ma belle ! je vois que toi aussi tu souffres de Siriusite (affection très grave qui fait que l'on ne peut pas rester loin de Sirius très longtemps, c'est un besoin psychique et physique de savoir ce qui se passe dans sa vie). En fait, ça me semblait comme coulant de source qu'il soit musicien... ça rentre bien dans son profil de mec le plus 'hot' !  
  
Mattéic : merci ! tant d'épanchement de ta part me va droit au coeur ! lol  
  
Naindjardin : je sais bien ! T'inquiète ! n'empêche que le mouton et le bananier t'attendent ! Et pour Sirius, non, aucune chance que je te le présente (mon frère n'aurait aucune chance à la comparaison !)  
  
Redbohemian : merci ! Moi, c'est Sirius que j'aime encore plus, alors je te laisse la guitare sans soucis ! lol  
  
8. Tournant  
  
Sirius fut plus agréable cette journée-là qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des semaines. Molly et les enfants n'en revenaient pas le voir faire le ménage sans qu'il émette aucune protestation.  
  
_ « Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?  
  
_ J'en sais rien, mais surtout, ne dis rien Ron. Pas la peine de lui faire remarquer qu'il a oublié d'être désagréable aujourd'hui !  
  
_ Fred ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Ca doit être dur pour Sirius d'être enfermé ici !  
  
_ Merci Hermione, on imagine très bien, répondit Georges. Figure-toi que NOUS aussi, on est enfermé ici !  
  
_ Je sais bien, mais depuis moins longtemps... et visiblement, cette maison n'évoque rien de bon à Sirius !  
  
_ J'suis d'accord avec toi Hermione, il avait l'air plus détendu quand il vivait dans la grotte ! pourtant, il n'a plus à se nourrir avec des rats ici ! C'est quand même mieux !  
  
_ P'têtre que Dumbledore l'a autorisé à réduire la tête de Kreatchur !  
  
_ Georges ! Tu es monstrueux ! Pauvre Kreatchur !  
  
_ Hermione, s'il te plaît ! Ce n'est qu'une sale petite vermine perfide !  
  
_ Tu as tort Fred ! Ce n'est pas sa faute s'il n'a plus toute sa tête... il est vieux... et il est resté seul tellement longtemps... J'aimerais t'y voir ! Il faut se montrer gentil avec lui si on veut qu'il se montre moins hostile envers nous !  
  
_ Hermione, tu es désespérante ! Tu ne tireras jamais rien de bon de cet elfe ! Il est mauvais !  
  
_ C'est vous qui êtes mauvais ! Viens Ron ! »  
  
Sur ces mots, Hermione tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre, finalement suivie par Ron. Ginny, quant à elle, resta avec les jumeaux, qu'elle trouvait plus objectifs qu'Hermione.  
  
C'est en début de soirée, alors que Molly préparait le dîner et que les nettoyeurs se lavaient avant de passer à table que la nouvelle tomba. Sirius venait de descendre dans la cuisine quand Arthur arriva, l'air paniqué.  
  
_ « Molly, Sirius ! Harry a été attaqué !  
  
_ Quoi ? Sirius devient livide.  
  
_ Ce soir, près de chez son oncle et sa tante ! Ne crains rien Sirius, il n'a rien ! Molly, calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de crier !  
  
_ Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
_ Tout ce que je sais Sirius c'est que des dementors l'ont attaqué et qu'il les a repoussé avec un patronus !  
  
_ Oh par le ciel ! Comment va-t-il ?  
  
_ Il va bien Molly ! Arabella l'a raccompagné chez lui. Mais le Ministère veut l'exclure de Hogwarts et casser sa baguette !  
  
_ ****** (censuré) !  
  
_ T'inquiète Sirius ! Dumbledore est là-bas, il va régler ça avec Fudge !  
  
_ Mais comment est-ce que Harry a pu être attaqué, Mondingus devait le surveiller ! Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
  
_ J'écris à Harry ! Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il sorte de la maison de son oncle !  
  
_ Oh Arthur, c'est affreux... Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant pour Harry ?  
  
_ Je n'en sais rien Molly... Dumbledore va s'occuper de ça, tu vas voir, il va tout régler...  
  
_ Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Vous en faites des têtes... »  
  
Les cinq adolescents venaient d'entrer dans la cuisine Ginny en tête.  
  
La soirée fut longue pour les habitants de Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore leur avait fait savoir qu'il leur donnerait des nouvelles dès que possible mais qu'en attendant, ils ne devaient pas bouger. Aussi, c'est avec soulagement qu'ils virent arriver le directeur vers 22 heures. Ce dernier leur expliqua calmement que le Ministère voulait renvoyer Harry de Poudlard et casser sa baguette, mais qu'il avait réussi à obtenir qu'il y ait une audience mi- août lors de laquelle Harry pourrait s'expliquer. Ce dernier était en ce moment chez son oncle et sa tante où il resterait jusqu'à ce que l'Ordre ait pris une décision sur ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Molly s'énerva tout à coup : comment Mondingus avait-il pu laisser Harry sans surveillance ? Qui avait pu envoyer des Dementors sur Privet Drive ? Et si Harry était renvoyé, qu'allait-il lui arriver ?  
  
Sirius monta s'enfermer dans la chambre de sa mère aux premiers cris de Molly. Il savait qu'aucune réponse ni aucune décision ne serait prise ce soir. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce qui c'était passé. Comment une telle chose avait pu arriver ? Et pourquoi ? Heureusement, Harry n'avait rien. Il s'en était sorti, tout seul, encore une fois. « Décidément, ce gamin a la peau dure ! Et heureusement pour lui ! » Le Maraudeur ne comprenait pas comment une telle chose avait pu se produire, mais il en voulait à Dumbledore de ne pas l'avoir écouté. « Si Harry avait passé l'été ici, comme je le voulais, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé... Soit disant qu'il ne pouvait rien se passer de mauvais tant qu'il était chez son oncle et sa tante ! Tu parles ! Sa place est ici, avec moi, que je puisse veiller sur lui, comme je l'avais promis à ses parents. »  
  
Le jeune homme ne s'endormit qu'au petit matin, toujours assis, appuyé contre le mur de la chambre. Le sommeil avait finalement eu le dessus sur son cerveau. La nuit précédente n'ayant pas été très longue non plus, ses yeux le brûlaient de fatigue peu avant qu'il ne finisse par s'abandonner au pays des rêves. Ceux-ci le ramenèrent immédiatement au premier été, juste après qu'il ait été diplômé d'Hogwarts. Ils étaient dans son salon. Elle l'écoutait jouer, assise par terre, contre le bas du canapé, ses jambes repliées contre elle, entourées par ses bras. Sa tête reposait contre le canapé. Quelques mèches aux reflets cuivrés par le soleil se détachaient du reste de sa longue chevelure pour venir cacher son visage. Elle ne disait pas un mot. Elle restait là, à l'écouter. Jamais elle ne lui demandait un morceau particulier ou de continuer. Elle le laissait suivre le fil de ses pensées, de son inspiration. Ils pouvaient passer des heures ainsi, sans échanger une parole. Il s'était toujours demandé si elle avait remarqué à quel point il la dévorait des yeux dès que son regard se portait ailleurs, qu'elle ne le fixait plus.  
  
Sirius se réveilla avec un sursaut, soudain conscient qu'une paire d'yeux l'observait. Et en effet, il découvrit Bill en face de lui, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien.  
  
_ « Est-ce que t'es obligé de me coller une attaque dès le réveil ? Pourquoi t'es proche de moi comme ça ?  
  
_ Tes paupières bougeaient pendant ton sommeil... C'était vraiment bizarre... Tu fais ça souvent ?  
  
_ ...  
  
_ Hein ? Dis ?  
  
_ Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Je n'ai pas pour loisir favori de me regarder dormir !  
  
_ Tu devrais pourtant... C'est très instructif... Surtout quand tu te mets à parler...  
  
_ ...  
  
_ T'inquiètes, c'était juste pour te faire marcher, j'ai rien compris... t'articules pas assez ! Mais, cesse de plaisanteries, j'étais venu te dire que c'était bientôt l'heure du déjeuner et que des membres de l'Ordre venaient se joindre à nous pour qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé hier.  
  
_ J'arrive, aide-moi juste à me relever. Nom d'un chien, j'ai le dos en bouillie ! Faudrait penser à inventer des murs moelleux !  
  
_ Ouais, c'est ça ! Bon, je descends, maman m'a demandé de vérifier les activités de mes frères et sœurs ainsi que d'Hermione avant que tout le monde n'arrive ! » Bill sortit, mais repassa très vite la tête par l'embrasure de la porte, alors que Sirius était toujours en train d'essayer de masser ses reins endoloris.  
  
_ « Mais si ton dos est vraiment trop douloureux, tu n'auras qu'à me dire où je peux trouver cette Laurelen pour qu'elle vienne te masser !  
  
_ ...  
  
_ Sur ce, ...  
  
_ Non attends Bill ! Tu as dit quoi ?  
  
_ J'ai dit quoi, quoi ?  
  
_ Quel nom as-tu dit ?  
  
_ Je sais pas, moi... Laurelen... C'est la seule que j'ai compris quand tu parlais dans ton sommeil... Pourquoi ?  
  
_ Pour rien ! Descends voir tes frères, j'arrive !  
  
_ Sirius, tue s sûr que...  
  
_ Descends je te dis, j'arrive !  
  
_ OK, OK, comme tu veux... »  
  
Bill sortit de la pièce et croisa Rémus en bas de l'escalier. Après une brève hésitation, il décida de lui raconter ce qui venait de se passer avec Sirius.  
  
_ « T'y comprends quelque chose toi ?  
  
_ Oh oui, et ça explique beaucoup de choses... Mais pour l'instant, il faut nous concentrer sur Harry, essayons de régler un problème à la fois !  
  
_ Un problème ? Quel problème ? C'est qui cette fille ?  
  
_ Je ne peux rien te dire. Le jour où Sirius se sentira prêt, il t'en parlera de lui-même.  
  
_ Sirius ? Me parler ? Tu plaisantes, là ? Non parce que tu vois, une palourde anorexique serait plus bavarde que lui !  
  
_ Ecoute Bill, je sais que ça peut te paraître frustrant, mais laisse-lui un peu de temps... et s'il n'en parle pas de lui-même, j'amènerai le sujet sur la table ! Mais plus tard ! Notre priorité jusqu'à septembre, c'est Harry !  
  
_ Oui, tu as raison. Je vais voir ce que font les jeunes et je descends ! Et tiens, quand on parle du chien, on en voit la queue, voilà Sirius ! »  
  
Les deux Maraudeurs descendirent ensemble pendant que Bill allait 'patrouiller' dans les chambres. Finalement, au bout d'une heure, les membres de l'Ordre qui devaient être présents le furent : Snape, Mc Gonagall, Dumbledore, les Weasley, Rémus, Sirius, Maugrey, Tonks et Kingsley. Mondingus avait promis de monter la garde devant la maison des Dursley et de ne quitter son poste sous aucun prétexte cette fois. Ce fût Molly qui ouvrit les débats :  
  
_ « Albus, après ce qui vient de se passer, Harry ne peut pas rester là- bas, il faut qu'il vienne vivre ici.  
  
_ Je suis assez d'accord avec vous Molly, bien que cela m'embête un peu. J'aurais préféré qu'Harry reste loin de l'Ordre le plus longtemps possible.  
  
_ Oh, Albus, il préfèrerait tellement être ici !  
  
_ C'est vrai, elle a raison, on ne trouve pas plus convivial ! Et puis ne même pas pouvoir mettre le nez dehors de l'été, on ne rêve que de ça à son age !  
  
_ Sirius, Harry a besoin d'être surveillé !  
  
_ Molly, il vient de vous montrer qu'il savait très bien s'occuper de lui ! Il n'est plus un enfant !  
  
_ Oh si, il l'est !Il n'a que quinze ans !  
  
_ Sirius ! Molly ! Ca suffit ! Harry viendra vivre ici. Il faut monter une expédition pour aller le chercher et le ramener dans des conditions de sécurité optimales. Souvenez-vous qu'il ne peut pas transplaner.  
  
_ Je m'occupe de mettre ça sur pied Monsieur le Directeur.  
  
_ Merci Alastor. Bien, je vous laisse régler tout ça. Je vous contacterai d'ici peu. Bonne fin de repas. »  
  
Sur ces paroles, Dumbledore se leva et quitta le 12 Grimmauld Place. La fin du déjeuner se déroula dans le silence, personne n'osant proposer un sujet de discussion.Une fois le café pris, Sirius partit dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur le lit, fixant le plafond. Molly l'avait agacé à traiter Harry comme un enfant, il n'en était plus un. Et il n'aimait pas le ton sur lequel elle lui parlait, il y avait comme un reproche sous lattant. Il ne comprenait pas cette animosité qu'il percevait dans sa voix, comme s'ils étaient en compétition dès qu'il s'agissait d'Harry. Mais Dumbledore avait raison. Le temps n'était pas aux petites guérillas stériles. Il fallait avant tout penser à Harry, à ce qui était le mieux pour lui.  
  
« Dumbledore avait raison de le faire passer l'été à Privet Drive. La protection que Lily lui a laissée est plus puissante que toutes celles qui protègent cette maison. Et puis, au moins là-bas il a pu sortir pour s'aérer l'esprit plutôt que de rester enfermer à ruminer tous les évènements du mois de juin. Son oncle et sa tante ne doivent pas être si détestables que ça... du moins pas sa tante... elle est quand même la sœur de Lily... Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ??? Tu es quand même le mieux placé pour savoir que la famille ne fait pas l'individu et l'individu ne fait pas la famille ! Ah, Laurelen, si seulement tu étais là... Je suis sûr que tu saurais trouver les mots pour apaiser Harry... Tu rendrais même cette foutue baraque agréable ! Mais pourquoi es-tu revenue hanter mes pensées ? Pourquoi ? Ca ne fait que rendre les choses encore plus dures ! Sors de ma tête, je t'en prie ! »  
  
Sirius se retourna sur le côté, faisant ainsi face à la fenêtre. Il avait beau dire, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elle était devenue, ce qu'elle faisait maintenant... et si elle pensait à lui de temps en temps ou si, au contraire, elle l'avait complètement oublié... L'avait- elle totalement rayé de sa vie, de ses pensées, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ? Il n'avait aucune idée précise de ce qu'il ressentait encore pour elle à ce moment précis, mais il était sûr d'une chose, il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Une fois qu'Harry serait retourné à Hogwarts, il devrait faire face à ses sentiments. Sirius allait arriver à un nouveau tournant dans sa vie, que ce soit dans ses propres sentiments ou dans sa relation avec Harry (après tout, c'était la première fois qu'ils allaient se retrouver sous le même toit), et il ne savait comment aborder ce changement. 


	9. Transformation

Notes : Je suis désolée pour le retard dans la mise à jour, mais j'ai eu un problème de réseau. :( Mais ouf, c'est réparé. Donc voilà, je donne immédiatement le chapitre 9.  
  
Reviews : J'adore ce moment... bon, les réponses sont pas très longues parce que je me doute que vous attendez ce chapitre avec impatience et depuis très longtemps... donc, je vais faire bref !  
  
Nuwanda : désolée mais il va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre pour voir Harry arriver. Mais ravie de voir qu'on a la même vision des choses ! je me sens moins seule !  
  
Redbohemian : mdr ! et pour Lorelen, tu verras... Hermione : merci ! Je vais essayer de garder le rythme et la qualité (ça va être dur !)  
  
Mattéic : qui te dit que c'est une rivale ? gnack gnack gnack...  
  
Luthien : pour Bill, il faudra attendre la suite (faut bien que j'arrive à te faire rester....). Et merci pour cette longue review ! mais je me pose une question : tu commences toujours à écrire tes reviews avant d'avoir lu tout le chapitre ? lol  
  
Ange : merci merci merci ! oulala, autant de compliments d'un coup ! ouf... dur de garder mes chevilles à une taille normale !  
  
Tatiana : je ferai un effort sur Arthur si on le revoit... mais je dois t'avouer que c'est pas le perso qui me fait cogiter le plus.  
  
Caliméra : merci ! Tiens, j'y avais pas pensé à cette chanson ! Bonne référence !  
  
Christie : La suite ? c'est pour tout de suite ! lol Et merci pour la review !  
  
9. Transformation  
  
Le lendemain, Sirius n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir aux évènements de la veille et à ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire une fois Harry au 12 Grimmauld Place. La lune serait pleine ce soir et il fallait préparer la chambre de Rémus afin qu'il ne puisse pas en sortir et risquer de blesser quelqu'un. Il fallait aussi éviter qu'il se fasse du mal, aussi Sirius passa sa matinée à envelopper les meubles, moins pour les protéger des griffes et des crocs du loup-garou que pour empêcher son ami de se planter des échardes dans le corps ou de se pincer avec un gond de porte. Snape devait passer en fin d'après-midi déposer la potion qui permettrait à Rémus de rester plus 'humain'. La perspective de croiser chez lui le Serpentard rendait Sirius nerveux. Il appréhendait ses petites remarques mesquines, ses allusions aux missions difficiles que lui confiait Dumbledore pendant que Sirius nettoyait la maison. Aussi, devant l'humeur exécrable du Maraudeur, tout à chacun prit soin de l'éviter tout au long de la journée. Même Rémus gardait ses distances. Il ne voulait pas risquer une altercation qui pourrait avoir des répercutions sur son comportement pendant sa transformation. En effet, les Maraudeurs avaient appris à leurs dépends qu'il y avait bien pire qu'un loup-garou par nuit de pleine lune : il y avait le loup-garou énervé...  
  
Snape arriva à Grimmauld Place vers 19h. Les habitants de la maison étaient à table, sauf Rémus qui avait tenu à rester enfermé dans sa chambre pour ne prendre aucun risque. Sirius ne leva pas les yeux vers le visiteur. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était que Snape dépose la potion et s'en aille. Malheureusement pour lui, Molly lui proposa de rester dîner avec eux, ce que le maître des potions s'empressa de refuser, pour le plus grand soulagement de l'animagus. Séverus déposa la potion sur la table, salua l'assistance et s'empressa de sortir. Dès que la porte d'entrée se fut refermée sur lui, Sirius se leva, s'empara du gobelet et monta dans la chambre de Rémus.  
  
_ « Moony ? Snape vient de passer. Tiens, il a déposé ça pour toi.  
  
_ Ah, enfin, merci. Je sens que la transformation ne va pas tarder. Tu ne devrais pas rester ici.  
  
_ Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Moony, j'étais là lors des transformations douloureuses où tu étais incontrôlable ; alors maintenant que tu te changes en louveteau qui aurait égaré sa mère, excuse-moi, mais je veux voir ça !  
  
_ Je ne trouve pas qu'il y ait matière à plaisanter ! C'est une véritable malédiction cette lycanthropie ! Jamais je n'aurais de vie normale à cause de cette stupide morsure ! Tu te rends compte tous les problèmes qu'elle m'a apportés ? Tout le malheur qu'elle a causé à mes parents ? Arrh...  
  
_ Moony, déstresse ! Tu provoques la transformation à t'énerver comme ça !  
  
_ Sirius ! Ne reste humain ! Je... » Rémus n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : la transformation avait commencé. Sirius se changea rapidement en gros chien noir et se coucha devant la porte, histoire que le loup-garou n'ait pas l'idée de sortir.  
  
Le changement opéré par la potion était étonnant. Rémus se contentait de tourner en rond dans la pièce, s'arrêtant parfois pour fixer quelque chose du regard ou pousser un cri douloureux. Sirius l'observait calmement. Il était tellement différent de l'animal sauvage avec lequel il se baladait dans la forêt interdite ou Hogsmeade. Aujourd'hui, il était calme, assagi, tout comme l'homme qui avait succédé à l'adolescent. Si Sirius n'avait pas assisté lui-même à la transformation de son ami, il aurait eu du mal à le reconnaître dans cette chambre. Tout comme il avait eu du mal à le reconnaître un an plus tôt. Les deux maraudeurs s'étaient retrouvés au tout début de l'été et avaient passé quelques jours ensemble avant que Sirius ne parte vers le Sud. Ce dernier n'en gardait pas un très bon souvenir, et il n'arrivait pas à savoir si cela tenait à ses années passées enfermé à Azkaban ou si cela venait du comportement du loup-garou. Rémus n'avait jamais été un élève turbulent comme James ou Sirius, il était plus calme, plus posé, mais n'était pas pour autant le dernier à monter des coups. L'animagus avait du mal à reconnaître celui qui avait été un de ses plus proches amis autrefois.  
  
Plusieurs fois au cours de cette nuit-là, Sirius eut envie d'ouvrir la porte de cette chambre, de guider le loup-garou dans les escaliers et jusqu'au hall, puis d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée et de sortir avec lui dans l'air frais. Une ballade sous les étoiles, dans les rues de Londres, le tentait énormément. Il pourrait dire que la potion n'était pas assez puissante, que le loup-garou s'était enfui et qu'il l'avait suivi pour éviter qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un. Mais non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, bien qu'à l'idée que Snape puisse se faire repointer le chapeau par Dumbledore, il sentait une bouffée de plaisir l'envahir. Rémus s'en voudrait trop s'il apprenait qu'il avait mis la vie de personnes en danger. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Aussi, mieux valait-il se ressaisir et attendre patiemment que le jour se lève. Il arriverait bien un jour où Sirius pourrait enfin sortir de cette foutue maison et arpenter les rues sans craindre qu'on le reconnaisse. Ce jour-là, il pourrait vivre avec Harry. Ils pourraient se trouver ne maison et s'y installer tous les deux. Ce jour-là, il pourrait se renseigner sur elle, savoir ce qu'elle était devenue et, pourquoi pas, la revoir.  
  
Quand les premières lueurs de l'aube percèrent à travers les fenêtres, Sirius et Rémus étaient endormis, tous deux encore sous leur forme animale. Quand le soleil commença à les réchauffer, le loup-garou reprit sa forme humaine, ce qui réveilla son compagnon. Ce dernier se transforma aussitôt et sortit de la chambre le plus discrètement possible, après avoir pris soin de jeter une couverture sur le corps fatigué de son ami. Sirius fit un bref passage sous la douche avant de descendre se servir un café. Assis seul à la grande table sombre, les yeux dans le vague, il attendait, sans savoir vraiment quoi. Son café était déjà froid depuis longtemps quand Molly descendit le rejoindre. Dès qu'il prit conscience de sa présence, Sirius se leva.  
  
_ « Tu t'en vas Sirius ? Comment s'est passée cette nuit ?  
  
_ Ecoute, on en parlera plus tard, je suis fatigué. »  
  
Sur ces mots, Sirius monta dans sa chambre et s'y enferma. Il se sentait courbaturé, comme si son corps avait livré bataille toute la nuit. Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas. C'était Rémus qui avait dû se battre contre le loup-garou qui était en lui. Sirius s'était contenté d'être là afin de l'apaiser, il n'avait rien fait d'autre que de rester allongé devant la porte. « Je n'aurais pas été là qu'il ne serait rien passé de plus... Rémus a appris depuis longtemps à se débrouiller sans moi. Qu'est-ce que je m'imaginais ? Qu'après tout ce temps il aurait encore besoin de ma présence pour l'apaiser ? »  
  
Sirius se retourna dans le lit et ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait plus penser, juste dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve. Alors il fit ce qu'il avait pris l'habitude de faire enfant, quand il voulait que son âme quitte son corps afin de ne plus avoir à supporter les cris de sa mère, les remontrances de son père, les moqueries de Régulus. Il se força à serrer ses paupières fort, très fort, si fort même que ses yeux lui faisaient mal. Mais qu'importait. Le sommeil le gagna plus vite qu'il ne le pensait, un sommeil sans rêve et réparateur, indifférent aux bruits de la maison qui s'éveillait.  
  
Quand Molly entra dans la chambre du jeune Black peu après midi avec un plateau déjeuner, elle le trouva allongé sur les draps, sur le côté, les jambes et les bras légèrement repliés devant lui. Ses longs cheveux noirs couvraient l'oreiller. Sa respiration était lente et son visage calme. Molly déposa doucement le plateau sur la table basse. Sirius lui paraissait différent, plus adulte, plus fatigué aussi. Soudain, elle prit conscience que Rémus et Arthur avaient peut-être raison. Peut-être Sirius avait-il vraiment changé, mûri. Après tout, il n'avait plus 20 ans et 12 ans à Azkaban n'avaient pas dû uniquement le marquer physiquement. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de craindre son influence sur Harry. Après tout, James et Sirius étaient connus pour avoir fait les 400 coups durant leur jeunesse, et cela ne la rassurait pas de savoir que Sirius allait être en charge d'Harry. Après tout, il n'avait que 15ans, c'était encore un enfant. Il avait besoin qu'on fasse attention à lui, qu'on le surveille, pas qu'on l'incite à enfreindre toutes les règles possibles et imaginables.  
  
Sirius se réveilla, sentant un regard peser sur lui. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il sursauta en découvrant Molly.  
  
_ « Oh, pardon Sirius ! Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Je t'ai apporté quelques sandwichs et du jus de citrouille ; J'ai pensé que tu devais avoir faim.  
  
_ Oui, un peu ; merci Molly. Tu as vu Rémus ? Il est réveillé ?  
  
_ Il s'est rendormi. Je lui ai apporté un plateau-repas tout à l'heure. Il a tout dévoré avant de replonger dans son oreiller. La nuit a dû être dur pour vous deux.  
  
_ Oh, plus pour lui que pour moi. Je me suis contenté de rester derrière la porte. Mais merci pour le repas.  
  
_ Je t'en prie. Bon, je vais te laisser. Je voudrais préparer le lit pour l'arrivée d'Harry. J'aimerais qu'il trouve le maximum de choses en ordre, afin de ne pas trop le perturber.  
  
_ Le perturber ?  
  
_ Sirius, Harry a 15 ans, il a besoin d'un maximum de stabilité, surtout avec tout ce qu'il a vécu, le pauvre petit !  
  
_ Le 'pauvre petit' ? Molly, il a 15 ans ! Harry n'est plus un enfant !  
  
_ Ecoute, Sirius, je crois que je vais y aller ! Je n'ai aucune envie de me disputer encore avec toi à propos d'Harry ! J'ai trop de choses à faire pour perdre du temps avec ça. On en rediscutera plus tard. »  
  
Molly sortit de la chambre à peine avait-elle fini sa phrase, ne laissant pas le temps à Sirius de répondre. Ce n'est pourtant pas l'envie qui lui en manquait ! Il ne supportait pas qu'elle parle de son filleul comme d'un gamin ! Après tout, il avait déjà accompli tant de choses... Si seulement il pouvait être enfin réhabilité, que Harry puisse venir vivre avec lui. Il pourrait enfin tenir son rôle de parrain et avoir une place dans la vie de son filleul. 


	10. Rage

Notes : Je ne tire aucun bénéfice pécunier de cette fic et aucun des personnages ne m'appartient ( sauf un, à vous de trouver lequel ;) ).  
  
Ce chapitre 10 est très court. Je l'avais écrit en grande partie en attendant que le réseau soit remis et que je puisse updater. Comme il ne va pas avec le style du 11, j'ai préféré le mettre à part, même si c'est très très court du coup.  
  
Reviews : Ange : merci beaucoup. Molly est encore plus présente (sans être là) dans ce chapitre, enfin je trouve. Désolée si j'ai été longue, mais j'ai eu des problèmes de connexion. Maintenant que tout est de retour à la normale, les chapitres suivants devraient arriver plus vite !  
  
Mattéic : merci beaucoup ! j'ai vu et j'ai déjà tout lu... ENCORE !!!!!!  
  
Redbohemian : et bien voilà la suite ! merci d'avoir eu la patience d'attendre la sortie du chapitre 9 !  
  
Nuwie : me dis pas que mon chapitre 9 t'a fait pleurer ???? j'ai pensé à toi en le postant, je me suis dit que ça te ferait sûrement plaisir de voir un peu plus Rémus... et pour Molly : je me la massacrerais bien, mais elle est bien vivante à la fin du tome 5... dommage... Je trouverais bien quelque chose quand même !  
  
Naindjardin : ça y est ! il est là ! mais on le voit pas ! lol (suis vilaine quand je m'y mets !)  
  
Luthien : en fait, je trouve la relation Rémus-Sirius super bizarre depuis leurs retrouvailles... j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'ils puissent faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux... c'est long 12 ans... et puis Ça vient p'têtre du fait que je suis super rancunière et qu'à la place de Sirius, j'aurais encore un peu la haine contre Rémus... par contre, je suis navrée, mais ce chapitre est vraiment hyper court !  
  
Christie : merci ! ça y est ! la suite est là !  
  
Tatiana : va falloir attendre... c'est pas dans ce chapitre que vous saurez tout... Sirius a un an pour tout raconter sur sa relation avec elle, alors vous en aurez des bouts par-ci par-là ! et ça y est ! Harry est là !  
  
10. Rage  
  
La porte de sa chambre claqua derrière Sirius.  
  
Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croit ? « Sirius, ce n'est pas à toi de juger ce qui est bon ou pas pour Harry ! » Je suis son parrain ! C'est à moi que James et Lily ont confié Harry ! Pour qui se prend-elle ? Et puis c'est quoi cette façon qu'elle a de me traiter comme un gamin ! Je sais que ma tête a été mise à rude épreuve à Azkaban, mais je sais encore faire la différence entre James et Harry ! Et puis ça veut dire quoi cette façon de me rappeler en permanence les consignes de Dumbledore ??? Je reste enfermé ici pendant plus d'un mois, sans trop broncher, je supporte les remarques de Snape, sans trop m'énerver, je ne vais pas chercher Harry pour le sortir de cette effroyable maison, toujours selon les ordres de Dumbledore, et elle trouve encore à critiquer ! Non mais de quoi je me mêle ! Est-ce que je m'occupe de l'éducation de ses enfants, moi ? Est-ce que je lui reproche son côté mère poule à étouffer un œuf avant même son éclosion ???? Non, je reste là, je la regarde faire sans rien dire ! Alors de quel droit se permet-elle de me juger ???? Comment ça je suis « connu pour mes comportements irréfléchis » ???? Non mais ça veut dire quoi ??? Allo, Molly, je n'ai plus 18 ans ! Oh et puis sa petite réflexion mesquine sur le fait que je n'avais pas pu veiller sur Harry pendant que j'étais à Azkaban... Parce qu'elle a veillé sur lui, elle, peut-être ???? Et puis je suis innocent ! Ce n'est pas de MON fait qu'on m'a envoyé à Azkaban ! Tout ce que je voulais, c'est que James, Lily et Harry restent en vie... Je n'ai rien demandé de plus ! C'est facile de juger les autres quand on a toujours eu une petite vie de famille bien tranquille ! Seulement Harry et moi, on n'a pas eu la même chance qu'elle ! Nous, nos vies ont été détruites par Voldemort ! Alors Harry a le droit de savoir ce qui se passe, plus que n'importe qui d'autre !  
  
Sirius arrêta ses allées et venues un instant pour donner un coup de pied dans le bas de son armoire, ce qui n'eut pour résultat que de lui provoquer une vive douleur dans les orteils. Le pied meurtri, il s'assit sur le bord de son lit.  
  
Aïe, et puis c'est pas possible d'être aussi abrutit.... Comme si ça allait changer quoique ce soit de me démolir le pied ! Je déteste cet endroit ! Je déteste Molly ! Et je déteste Rémus d'être resté aussi calme ! Non mais ça veut dire quoi cette façon de jouer les arbitres ! Pour un peu, on aurait pu croire qu'il était d'accord avec Molly ! Il fut une époque où il n'aurait jamais réagi comme ça ! Il aurait pris mon parti et l'aurait défendu, quoiqu'en pensent les autres ! Aujourd'hui, et bien, je ne l'ai pas reconnu.... Je croyais qu'il était d'accord avec moi sur le fait qu'Harry avait le droit de connaître la vérité... Je croyais qu'on était encore amis... Visiblement, je me suis mis la baguette dans l'œil ! Il ne vaut pas mieux que Molly sur ce coup-là ! Grrrrrr.... J'enrage, c'est pas croyable ! J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être aussi utile que Kreatcher à leurs yeux ! Si seulement je pouvais sortir ! Je leur montrerais de quoi je suis capable ! Je vaux mieux que ça quand même... Je peux me battre... Et je VEUX me battre... Si je ne peux pas être utile à l'Ordre, qu'on me laisse au moins éduquer Harry comme je pense devoir le faire... Mais non, ça aussi ça m'est interdit... « Attention Sirius, il ne faut pas trop en dire... Harry est fragile... Il est trop jeune.... » Gna gna gna... James et Lily n'auraient jamais laisser leur fils dans l'ignorance... C'est vrai quoi, il est aux premières loges quand même.... Il a le droit de savoir... Il a le droit...  
  
Sirius enleva sa robe, se mit en caleçon et T-shirt pour la nuit et s'allongea sous les draps. Les yeux grands ouverts, il fixait le plafond.  
  
Et moi aussi j'ai le droit de savoir... Où es-tu Laurelen ? Qu'as tu fait de ta vie après mon enfermement ? J'espère que tu es heureuse au moins. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te reprendre, que nous puissions à nouveau être ensemble... On pourrait s'installer dans une maison près de la mer, comme on en rêvait... Je suis sûr qu'Harry adorerait ça... Et puis nous pourrions mener notre vie comme nous le souhaitons, sans avoir à s'accommoder des états d'âme de Molly... Nous pourrions dire toute la vérité à Harry et nous l'aiderions à supporter ce poids terrible qui pèse sur ses épaules...  
  
Sirius ferma les yeux et s'endormi, un prénom sur les lèvres : Laurelen. 


	11. Cohabitation

Note : tte l'œuvre de HP ne m'appartient toujours pas, j'emprunte tt a JKR. Une dédicace spéciale à Minouche, grâce à qui j'arrive à avoir plus de temps pour écrire !  
  
Les reviews : Ange : j'ai essayé de bien faire la suite ! et elle a prit longtemps mais c'est pas ma faute !  
  
Tatiana : comment que je vous fais faire de la psychologie ! Mais bon, c'est vrai que la vie ne lui a pas fait de cadeaux au p'tit père, et vous ne savez pas tout....  
  
Nuwie : il a pas fini d'extérioriser le Sirius ! ca va chauffer dur ds sa tete !  
  
Redbohemian : haha ! elle t'intrigue tant que ca Laurelen ? bientôt, vs en saurez plus !  
  
Hermione : j'update le 19 ! mais un mois plus tard ! O° merci pour tes encouragements !  
  
Mattéic : patience, vs en saurez plus très bientôt ! et merci pour la suite !  
  
Luthien : je sens que tu vas encore raler sur la longueur mais na ! c'est moi que je décide ! va falloir que je te ramène Bill très vite, je trouve que tu baves un peu trop sur Sirius ! lol  
  
Calimera : et bien merci beaucoup ! na ! lol

**11. Cohabitation**  
  
Les jours suivants, Sirius s'arrangea pour éviter les conflits avec Molly et à cet effet, ils ne parlèrent que ménage. Harry avait posé des questions sur la famille Black et le dernier de ses descendants s'était alors rendu compte que le sujet lui était encore douloureux. Le soir, il s'était pourtant reproché de ne pas avoir plus parlé avec Harry. Ce dernier devait certainement se poser des questions sur sa propre famille sans oser les poser, et discuter avec Sirius de son passé chez les Black ou à Hogwards l'aurait sûrement amené à extérioriser un peu ce qu'il ressentait.  
  
Mais Sirius se sentait incapable d'aller plus loin sur sa famille, sur son passé. Il ne pouvait pas en parler. Ce serait ramener à la surface trop de souvenirs qu'il voulait garder enfouis au fond de lui et d'autres qu'il voulait oublier. Il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas, il avait déjà passé 14 ans à tenter d'oublier sans y parvenir. Mais il ne pouvait pas en parler pour autant. Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait parler de son passé le plus récent, celui après Hogwards. Elle était trop présente dans ces souvenirs. Il voyait son visage apparaître devant ses yeux dès que sa mémoire s'approchait de cette époque, même si elle ne faisait qu'effleurer ces trop courtes années de bonheur et d'angoisse à la fois.

* * *

Le procès d'Harry eut lieu et il eut le droit de retourner à Hogwards grâce à Dumbledore. Sirius était heureux pour lui, il savait que c'était la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver à son filleul. Il avait besoin de vivre ses années de lycéen à l'Ecole de sorcellerie, il avait encore tant à apprendre. Néanmoins, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur dans la journée : il aurait aimé garder son filleul près de lui. Peut- être qu'en habitant ensemble, sans la présence des autres adolescents et de Molly, Harry et Sirius auraient pu s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre et panser leurs plaies. Peut-être auraient-ils enfin pu se découvrir et se rapprocher. Sirius était conscient que le lien qui l'unissait à Harry était très fort et unique, mais néanmoins, il ne se sentait pas proche de lui, du moins pas comme il l'était de James. Et cela l'ennuyait.  
  
Bien sûr, il n'y aurait jamais entre lui et Harry la complicité qui existait entre les deux Maraudeurs, il le savait au plus profond de lui- même. Et si jamais iI lui arrivait d'en douter, il n'avait qu'à regarder Harry pour le savoir. Certes l'adolescent lui avait demandé s'il pourrait venir vivre avec lui au cas où il serait exclu de Hogwards, mais Sirius connaissait « l'amour » qu'il portait à son oncle et sa tante ! Il savait que ce que Harry désirait le plus au monde, c'était de retourner à Hogwards avec Ron et Hermione.  
  
Sirius se renferma complètement sur lui-même dans les jours qui suivirent l'audience. Il ne supportait pas de regarder Harry dans les yeux en sachant qu'il allait partir sous peu. Il voulait lui parler, lui dire tout ce qu'il savait sur l'Ordre, sur ses parents, leur passé. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Dumbledore lui avait interdit de révéler la vérité à Harry sur la prophétie. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler non plus de James et Lily, c'était trop douloureux.  
  
Pourtant Harry avait le droit de connaître la vérité sur leur mort et sur son avenir. La connaissant, il pourrait se tenir sur ses gardes et éviter de se mettre en danger inutilement. Sirius était bien placé pour savoir que c'était l'ignorance qui était la source des problèmes : si Dumbledore avait été informé pour le changement de gardien du secret, Sirius n'aurait pas été envoyé à Azkaban et il aurait pu veiller sur son filleul. Aujourd'hui, ils ne seraient pas deux étrangers essayant de retrouver leur passé en l'autre.

* * *

Le dernier jour des vacances arriva avant que Sirius n'ait eu le temps de parler à Harry. Molly s'était chargée d'aller chercher les livres dont les élèves avaient besoin sur le Chemin de Traverse et avait préparé une fête en l'honneur de Ron et Hermione, pour les féliciter pour leurs badges de Préfet. Sirius avait été heureux de voir qu'Harry n'avait pas été nommé préfet : il rejoignait ainsi la digne lignée de trouble-fêtes que James et lui avaient fondée. Néanmoins, il sentait Harry déçu et il aurait aimé que ce dernier vienne se confier, qu'il lui dise ce qu'il ressentait exactement.  
  
Mais la soirée avait tourné court quand Molly se retrouva face à l'épouvantard du bureau, incapable de le combattre. Sirius avait été choqué de voir le « corps » d'Harry par terre. Il savait que Molly tenait à lui, mais il réalisa à cette seconde à quel point. Juste avant Maugrey lui avait montré la photo des anciens membres de l'Ordre. S'il avait été heureux de revoir tous ses anciens amis, le fait de savoir que beaucoup étaient morts l'avait un peu assombri. Il comprenait mal ce qui avait poussé le vieil Auror a apporté cette photo. C'était surtout la vue de Peter entre Lily et James qui lui avait mal : comment avait-il pu être leur ami, faire autant de choses avec eux et les trahir après ?  
  
Sirius tournait en rond dans sa chambre depuis un long moment quand Rémus entra. 

«-Je me doutais que tu ne devais pas dormir.

-Comment veux-tu que je dorme ? Harry part demain.

-Tu lui as parlé ?

-Pour lui dire quoi ?

-Ce que tu as sur le cœur... Sirius, je sais que tu souffres de voir Harry et de ne pas pouvoir communiquer avec lui. Il faut que tu lui parles.

-Ecoute, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on se dise ? Il ne me connaît pas ! Je suis un étranger pour Harry !

-Et tu es le seul à pouvoir changer ça Sirius ! Il faut que tu ailles le voir et que tu lui dises que tu l'aimes !

-Ben voyons, je vais rentrer dans sa chambre et faire : salut Harry, tu sais on ne se connaît pas, tu n'avais jamais entendu parler de moi avant mon évasion, tu as cru pendant un an que j'avais tué tes parents et que je voulais te tuer aussi, on ne peut pas vivre ensemble parce que je suis en cavale, mais tu sais, je t'aime comme un fils et je voudrais qu'on soit plus proches l'un de l'autre ! Non mais arrête de fumer les poils de gobelins ! Ca te monte au cerveau !

-Tu peux pas arrêter d'être buté une fois dans ta vie ? Tu es la seule famille qu'il reste à Harry ! Je suis persuadé qu'il a envie de plus te connaître !

-Mais bien sûr ! Il a tellement envie que je fasse partie de sa vie qu'il n'a qu'une envie, rester ici avec moi ! Tu l'as vu comme moi à quel point il était RAVI de retourner à Hogwards !

-Mais c'est évident ! Il a 15 ans Sirius ! C'est normal qu'il ait envie de continuer ses études à Hogwards ! Toi aussi tu aimais être là-bas !

-Et bien justement ! T'as vu la famille que j'avais ! Azkaban était plus chaleureux ! Mais merci à toi ! Maintenant j'ai une idée précise des sentiments que j'inspire à Harry !

-Ouhhhhhhh, Padfoot, tu mériterais un bon coup de pied aux fesses ! Tu es d'une mauvaise foi !

-Non, c'est pas vrai, je sus juste réaliste ! Et puis avec Molly dans les parages, Harry a trouvé une nouvelle famille !

-Sirius, ne reproche pas à Harry l'affection que lui porte Molly ! Je reconnais qu'elle a tendance à être un peu envahissante, mais elle l'aime profondément, tu as vu l'épouventard toi aussi. Elle ne simule pas juste pour te pousser à bout !

-Je sais. Oh, Moony, excuse-moi, c'est juste que... je ne supporte pas d'être coincé ici, sans rien faire ! J'aimerais tellement pouvoir offrir une vraie maison à Harry, un foyer, qu'il n'ait pas cette image de moi... non mais regarde-moi, un veux bougon enfermé dans une maison moisie et inhospitalière au possible !

-Tu vaux mieux que ça Sirius ! Tu es courageux, dévoué envers tes amis, on peut te faire confiance... Arrête de te dévaloriser et vas voir Harry.

-Mouais, je vais y réfléchir. Vu l'heure, il doit dormir. On verra demain.

-Comme tu veux. Je te laisse dormir aussi, le réveil va sonner à l'aube demain ! Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Moony et merci ! »

Rémus se retourna et sourit à son ami, puis il sortit de la chambre pour aller dormir lui aussi.  
  
Le lendemain, Molly eut beau argumenter autant qu'elle voulait, lui répétant sans cesse les consignes de Dumbledore, rien n'empêcha Sirius de sortir sous sa forme de chien pour accompagner Harry à la gare. Il savait que ça pouvait être dangereux s'il était reconnu, mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à laisser partir Harry et à rester à Grimmauld. S'il ne pouvait pas encore parler à son filleul, au moins, il espérait lui montrer qu'il tenait à lui. Et c'est sur le quai 9 3/4 qu'il lui di au revoir, ses pattes avant posées sur les épaules de l'adolescent, alors que le train s'apprêtait à se mettre en route.


	12. Rencontre

**Notes :  
**  
Pareil que pour les chapitres précédents !   
  
Suis désolée d'avoir mis du temps à up-dater, mais j'ai eu quelques impératifs qui m'ont pas mal occup !  
  
Voilà un chapitre très différent… en fait, c'est un long dialogue, du coup, il est pas très long, mais ceux qui voulaient en savoir plus sur notre mystérieuse brune vont enfin avoir quelques éléments. Bonne lecture !  
  
**Reviews :**  
  
Hermione : merci ! j'essaye d'en faire un bon usage de ce foutu bac ! j'ai suffisamment bossé pour l'avoir, c'est pas pour rien ! n'empêche que c'est pas encore ce we que j'ai bossé des masses !  
  
Ange : merci beaucoup ! ce chapitre est venu plus vite ! tu me diras que tu me laisses pas trop d'autre alternative que d'avancer ma fic !  
  
Calimera : merci beaucoup ! j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !  
  
Naindjardin : non, je crois pas… je le vois plus avec une fougère !  
  
Luthien : arrête de flatter mon ego comme ça ! j'ai du porter des tongues pendant 4 jours après avoir lu ta review ! lol je pense que ce chapitre devrait te plaire plus particulièrement… du moins j'espère !  
  
Kamy : et bien merci de t'être accroché malgré tout ! mais t'as le droit d'arrêter de lire si ça te gonfle, je ne tiens pas un carnet où je coche vos reviews pour être sûre que vous continuez à lire ! lol  
  
Tatiana : bien sûr que je continue ! je compte bien aller jusqu'au bout ! Pour le passage d'Harry, je me suis pas attardée parce que y a déjà la version de JKR dans laquelle Harry est très présent ! lol  
  
Nuwie : les problèmes de communication, je connais, c'est mon boulot ! lol Mais c'est vrai que c'est particulièrement difficile entre le filleul et le parrain ! pour les poils de gobelins, c'est vrai que c'est pas évident à recaser dans n'importe quelle conversation, mais je suis sûre que tu vas y arriver ! lol  
  
Alana : j'essaye de coller au bouquin un minimum, histoire de pas vous perdre en route !  
  
Redbohemian : oui, bon, c'est vrai que j'ai été un peu longue… je vous livre les chapitres trop vite en fait d'habitude… ça vous rend trop exigeants ! mdr mais merci de rester fidèle à ma fic !  
  
**12. Rencontre**  
  
Les jours qui suivirent le départ d'Harry, Sirius passa le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre et dans celle de sa mère, avec Buck. La famille Weasley était repartie au Terrier, n'ayant plus rien qui la retenait à Londres. Rémus avait été envoyé en mission par Dumbledore. Tonks et Kingsley étaient plus occupés que jamais au Ministère : Sirius avait été reconnu sur le quai de la gare et les aurors avaient reçu l'ordre de fouiller Londres à sa recherche.  
  
Les semaines passaient et Sirius se renfermait de plus en plus sur lui-même. Il se négligeait complètement, ne se rasant plus, oubliant souvent de manger, dormant peu. Il n'avait plus aucun contact avec les membres de l'Ordre, en dehors des réunions réunions pendant lesquelles il restait muet, indifférent aux décisions qui se prenaient autour de lui.  
  
Rémus s'était bien aperçu de la dégradation de l'état de Sirius, mais il n'arrivait pas à renouer le dialogue avec son ami. Celui-ci s'était enfermé dans un mutisme qui inquiétait fortement le loup-garou, sans qu'il parvienne à l'en sortir. Rémus se sentait désarmé face au silence dans lequel Sirius s'était muré et il ne savait plus quoi faire pour le faire échanger ne serait-ce que quelques mots avec lui.  
  
Etrangement, ce fut Bill qui, sans le vouloir, arriva à faire sortir Sirius de sa bulle. Un soir, en sortant de la banque, il se rendit directement à Grimmauld Place au lieu de rentrer au Terrier. Il trouva le Maraudeur prostré sur une chaise, dans la sombre cuisine, la cheminée éteinte.   
  
« - Sirius ? Tu aurais un moment pour qu'on parle ? J'aurais besoin de conseils… concernant la Moldue que je fréquente…  
  
- Je ne crois pas être celui qu'il te faut… demande plutôt à Rémus.  
  
- Quoi ? Sirius, c'est toi le tombeur de ces dames ! Je t'en pris, il faut que tu m'aides ! C'est à propos de Frances !  
  
Le Maraudeur soupira profondément puis se leva pour rallumer le feu dans la cheminée.   
  
- Tu veux une Bièaubeurre ?  
  
- Oui, je veux bien, merci.  
  
Le jeune Weasley s'assit au bout de la table et attendit que le Maraudeur revienne à sa place avec les Bièraubeurres.  
  
- Alors vas-y. Raconte.  
  
- Et bien voilà. Ca fait maintenant quelques semaines que je vois rances et tu sais… et bien… ça devient plutôt sérieux entre nous… enfin je crois… et je me demandais…  
  
- Ola ! Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Je ne donne aucun conseil en matière de sexualit ! Il va falloir te débrouiller tout seul sur ce coup-l !  
  
- Sirius ! Je ne te parle pas de ça ! Je pense bien pouvoir me « débrouiller » tout seul quand le moment sera venu ! Non, ce qu'il y a, c'est que tu vois, on s'entend vraiment bien, on partage plein de choses tous les deux, mais je ne voudrais pas aller plus loin avant de lui avoir dit la vérité sur ce que je suis… Seulement comment lui dire que je suis un sorcier ?  
  
Sirius eut un faible sourire.  
  
- C'est une question que je connais bien. Je me la suis longuement posée à un moment.  
  
- C'est vrai ? Tu es sortie avec une Moldue ? Je ne savais pas…   
  
- Oui, ça remonte à l'été avant ma dernière année à Poudlard. On était allé voir Peter chez ses parents. Ils avaient une maison sur la côte à cette époque. Un jour qu'on se baladait le long de la plage, je l'ai vue, là, sur le ponton, elle prenait des photos de la mer.  
  
- Et tu as été la draguer d'emblée ?  
  
- Non, James s'est chargé de me mettre la honte en allant la voir pour moi.  
  
- C'est pas vrai ?  
  
- Et si. En fait, j'étais comme paralysé. C'est la première fois que je me retrouvais dans le rôle du crétin de base tétanisé par une fille ! Les autres étaient morts de rire de me voir aussi gêné. Du coup, James a été lui parler pour moi, à mon plus grand désespoir au départ.  
  
- Comment ça ?  
  
- Et ben en fait, elle a trouvé ça plutôt drôle et elle est venue me voir. Elle m'a proposé de marcher un peu avec elle sur la plage, au cas où l'air frais me débloquerait les neurones.  
  
- Et ça a march ?  
  
- Oui.   
  
Le Maraudeur arrêta là sa narration, les yeux perdus dans le vague.  
  
- Sirius ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ?  
  
- Après ? Je... euh… Ecoute Bill, j'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant. Revenons-en à toi plutôt.   
  
- Comme tu veux. Tu ne l'as pas oubliée, c'est ça ?  
  
- Bill… vraiment, j'ai pas envie d'en parler. Pour Frances, je pense que tu dois lui dire la vérité si tu veux aller plus loin avec elle. Si tu penses que c'est sérieux entre vous, ou que tu as envie que ça le devienne, parle-lui. Plus tu attendras et plus ce sera compliqué… et moins elle comprendra pourquoi tu lui a caché qui tu étais vraiment aussi longtemps.  
  
- Mais si elle n'acceptait pas que je sois un sorcier ?  
  
- C'est que ce n'était pas la bonne fille ! Et puis dis-toi que si elle ne veut rien avoir à faire avec la magie, que tu lui dise la vérité maintenant ou dans 8 mois n'y changera rien ! J'aurais même tendance à penser que ça sera pire avec le temps !  
  
- Mouais, tu as raison.  
  
Bill but une longue gorgée de Bièraubeurre.  
  
- Et pour toi ? Elle l'a pris comment ?  
  
- Bien. Elle avait du mal à y croire au début, mais quand je lui ai montré quelques tours avec ma baguette, elle a trouvé ça marrant. Elle m'a dit qu'elle trouvait que ça expliquait beaucoup de choses, mais elle ne m'a jamais dit ce qu'elle entendait par l !  
  
- J'appréhende la réaction de Frances. Tu sais, je tiens vraiment à elle.  
  
- Je comprends mais n'oublie pas que tu ne pourra pas lui cacher la vérité très longtemps et que si elle le découvre par elle même, elle risque de ne pas apprécier…  
  
- Ouais, tu as raison. Je n'ai plus qu'à trouver le « bon moment ».  
  
- Bon courage !  
  
- Dis Sirius, une dernière question…  
  
- Mmmm ?  
  
- Cette Moldue, ce ne serait pas cette Laurelen ?  
  
Le Maraudeur se leva brusquement de sa chaise.  
  
- Qui t'a parlé d'elle ?  
  
- Personne, je t'ai entendu prononcer son nom plusieurs fois dans ton sommeil. Ne t'énerve pas Sirius… Si tu ne veux pas en parler, très bien. Je peux comprendre que ce soit dur pour toi. C'est pas juste toute cette histoire, tu ne devrais pas être obligé de rester enfermé dans cette maison sinistre… Ce ne devrait pas être à toi de te cacher !  
  
- Merci Bill. Je suis désolé de m'être emporté… Je ne voulais pas…  
  
- Je sais. Ecoute, faut que je rentre au Terrier ou maman va envoyer une armée à ma recherche. Mais si jamais tu veux parler un jour, fais-moi signe, ça me fera plaisir.  
  
- OK. Merci. Et Bill, j'espère que ça marchera avec Frances. Tu as l'air amoureux et je te souhaite que ça marche entre vous. Dis bonsoir à tes parents pour moi.  
  
- Ca marche. Merci pour tout. Je te tiendrais au courant. Bonsoir."  
  
Bill sortit de la cuisine, puis de la maison, sans faire de bruit afin de ne pas réveiller le tableau de la mère de Sirius. Ce dernier grava l'escalier peu de temps après pour aller s'asseoir sur son lit, sa guitare sous le bras. Il avait brusquement eu envie de jouer un peu, pour essayer de faire durer encore un peu la chaleur qu'il avait ressentit en parlant de Laurelen…  
  
C'était la première fois qu'il parlait ouvertement d'elle depuis des années. Il s'était surpris à en parler à Bill, après tout, les deux hommes n'étaient pas très proches, ils ne se connaissaient même pas vraiment. Ils avaient comme seuls points communs leurs cheveux longs et leur amour pour une Moldue.  
  
Ce soir-là, Sirius joua longtemps, sans haine, sans peine. Il se sentait apaisé, comme il ne l'avait été depuis des semaines. Les yeux fermés, il replongeait dans son pass : leur rencontre sur le ponton, leurs marches sur la plage, leurs fou rires, ces heures passées à se regarder afin d'enfin de garder en mémoire le moindre millimètre carré de peau. 


	13. Halloween

Notes :  
  
Toujours pareil pour les persos, l'histoire… rien ne m'appartient (à part 2 ravissantes jeunes filles dans ce chapitre).   
  
Je vous invite à aller lire une super fic très originale : UVRELQ de Mattéic, sur ff.net. C'est avec le beau Sirius et….. surprise !!!!!!  
  
Et merci à ma relectrice ; Ce coup-ci, si y a des fautes, c'est de SA faute et de celle de ff.net… qui a tendance à supprimer les accents….  
  
Reviews :  
  
Merci de me laisser des reviews quand vous me lisez ! Ca me touche énormément tous vos petits mots d'encouragement !  
  
- Naindjardin : à la broche, beaucoup ! lol sans rire, tout le monde aime les moutons ! moins que les vaches, les grenouilles et les éléphants, mais bon, là, on est plus dans la même catégorie !  
  
- Hermione : tiens ça me fait penser que j'ai pas up daté sans les fautes… faudra que j'y pense… un jour… tout cas, merci beaucoup. ChapitreS plus déprimantS en perspective !  
  
- Calimera : merci beaucoup ! Je connais pas cette chanson de Berger, mais j'essaierais de combler ce manque à l'occasion ! Bisous à toi aussi !  
  
- Luthien : tiens, voilà plus d'infos ! (je t'imagines trépignant d'impatience en lisant ces mots… lol) mais du coup, plus de Billou… et un chapitre court, mais ça aurait pas été dans le même que la suite !  
  
- One Winged ngel : et bien merci beaucoup… mais tu risques d'être déçue : Bill n'est pas le perso principal ! Mais je te conseille de rester quand même, on devrait le revoir assez vite !  
  
- Ange : merci merci merci ! tiens, en voilà encore une belle couche sur le passé de Sirius !  
  
- Mattéic : merci ! et oui, je suis brune… avec quelques reflets cuivrés sous le soleil… pour les fautes, oui je sais… ça m'apprendra à me relire ! Pour UVRELQ, PITIE LA SUITE ! veux savoir ce qui va m'arriver, moi !  
  
- Redbohemian : Tinquiète pas pour le calin, je m'en charge !  
  
- Nuwie : O° j'avais pas fait le rapprochement avec Koulni ! Mais c'est vrai qu'elle s'appelle pas comme ça par hasard ! ;-) Et pour la rééducation Post-Azkaban du langage chez Sirius, je m'en occupe ! hu hu hu…  
  
Et voilà le nouveau chapitre !  
  
13. Halloween  
  
Ils avaient pris le train de banlieue, puis ils avaient marché un long moment, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur eux en utilisant la moto volante. Après 45 minutes d'une marche rapide pour se réchauffer et ne pas arriver trop en retard, ils arrivèrent à Godric's Hollow.  
  
Dans la nuit noire et froide d'automne, la maison paraissait lugubre depuis la rue. On pouvait voir à travers les voilages des fenêtres qu'elle n'était éclairée que par des bougies. Des ombres étranges, sombres, se dessinaient à l'intérieur.  
  
- « Sirius, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Je ne me sens vraiment pas à l'aise…  
  
- Pourquoi ? Faut pas ! Tu vas voir, ils vont t'adorer !  
  
- Ecoute, peut-être que ce serait mieux si je les rencontrais chez toi… à la lumière du jour… tranquillement »  
  
Le jeune éclata de rire avant de frapper sur le marteau de la porte. Une jeune sorcière aux cheveux auburn vint leur ouvrir.  
  
- «  Sirius ! Il était temps que tu arrives, James commençait à trépigner à force de t'attendre ! Entrez tous les deux ! Tu dois être Laurelen ? Donne-moi ton manteau, je vais le ranger et suis Sirius, il connaît le chemin jusqu'au salon ! Au fait, moi, c'est Lily.  
  
- Merci ! Ravie de te rencontrer. Sirius, attends-moi.  
  
- Padfoot !  
  
- Prongs ! Alors comme ça je te manquais ?  
  
- Non, pas du tout ! Moony et Wormtail étaient là, je n'avais aucunement besoin de toi ! »  
  
A ces mots, les Maraudeurs et la jeune Evans éclatèrent de rire.  
  
- «  Allons Prongs, pas la peine de faire le malin, je sais que tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi !  
  
- Et bien visiblement, je ne peux pas te retourner le compliment ! Mademoiselle – Laurelen, je suppose – veuillez excuser les manières grossières de mon ami qui ne nous a même pas présentés ! Moi, c'est James, je crois que vous avez fait la connaissance de Lily, et voici Rémus et son ami Shirley, et lui, c'est Peter.  
  
- Bonsoir tout le monde », répondit timidement la jeune fille, la figure aussi rouge que la locomotive de l'Hogwards Express.  
  
- Alors comme ça, Sirius a enfin trouvé quelqu'un capable de le tenir en laisse ?   
  
- Wormtail, tu apprendras que personne ne me tient en laisse. Je suis un homme libre !  
  
- Sirius, sans vouloir te vexer, arrête-toi là, avant de dire quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter… Le terrain devient mouvant.  
  
- Tu crois Lily ? Tu n'es pas vexée Laure ?  
  
- Non, pas encore… mais je suis d'accord avec Lily, le terrain est glissant et je te vois bien patiner, te connaissant…  
  
Toute la petite clique éclata de rire.  
  
- Mpffff, alors ça, c'est pas vrai ! Vous êtes que des jaloux !  
  
- A ta place, je m'arrêterais là Padfoot ! Tu vas vraiment finir par déraper !  
  
- Si même Moony est contre moi, je n'ai plus qu'à me taire et à boire ! », et sur ces mots, il se laissa tomber dans le canapé.  
  
Les rires redoublèrent aux paroles de Sirius. Chacun retrouva sa place dans les canapés et les fauteuils et James se décida enfin à servir l'apéritif.  
  
Avant la fin du repas, les Maraudeurs, Lily et Shirley avaient adopté la nouvelle amie de Sirius. Ils avaient tous senti que Laurelen était différente des filles qu'il avait côtoyées jusqu'à présent, elle n'était pas qu'une simple conquête. Les garçons l'avaient su en voyant Sirius paralysé sur le ponton. Cet été-là, ils avaient vu leur ami tel qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu : amoureux. Shirley et Lily avaient d'abord pensé charrier un peu Sirius, histoire d'inverser les rôles, mais elles y avaient renoncé en voyant l'appréhension de Laurelen et le sourire radieux du jeune homme.  
  
Les jeunes gens furent rejoints après le dîner par leurs amis d'Hogwards qui avaient réussi à se libérer après le travail pour fêter dignement avec eux Halloween. La jeune Moldue s'aperçut alors que la décoration qu'elle trouvait déjà très sombre à son entrée dans la maison n'était rien à côté de ce que les Maraudeurs firent apparaître après le dessert. Des citrouilles plus grimaçantes les unes que les autres reposaient sur les tables et le rebord de la cheminée, des toiles d'araignées descendaient du plafond et pendaient devant les fenêtres. Des gâteaux et des bonbons multicolores aux parfums inimaginables pour une simple Moldue recouvraient les tables.  
  
Les jeunes gens avaient revêtu leurs robes de sorciers et Lily en avait prêté une à Laurelen pour l'occasion. Cette dernière ne connaissait aucun des morceaux de musique qui furent joués au cours de cette soirée, Sirius lui expliqua plus tard que c'étaient des groupes sorciers de musique. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se déhancher sur la piste aux côtés de ses nouveaux amis et dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui la laissait vraiment entrer dans son monde ce soir-là.  
  
Elle ne connaissait pas plus les gens qui dansaient dans le salon, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de saluer tout le monde et de passer une très bonne soirée. Elle avait enfin rencontré les meilleurs amis de Sirius et elle savait que bien s'entendre avec eux était essentiel pour le devenir de sa relation avec le jeune sorcier : ses amis étaient sa famille et il était très important pour lui qu'elle intègre leur petit groupe soudé.  
  
En rentrant chez Sirius au petit matin, Laurelen et lui étaient euphoriques et heureux de la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer. Ils s'étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre sous la grosse couette, cherchant à se réchauffer après avoir marché dans le vent froid. Ils avaient fini par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre alors que le soleil se levait doucement sur la ville profondément endormie.  
  
Seize ans plus tard, Sirius était chez lui, un elfe de maison aigri et un hyppogriffe en mal de sortie pour seule compagnie. Il était allongé sur son lit, les yeux fixés au plafond et un verre de Bièraubeurre vide posé sur la table de nuit. Quand il ferma les yeux pour s'endormir, deux larmes percèrent à travers ses cils. 


	14. Souvenirs douloureux

**Reviews**:  
  
**Kritari** : Merci beaucoup ! et voilà ta demande exaucée !  
  
**Naindjardin** : Non non, ça a été. On verra pour les prochains chapitres, en fonction des votes !  
  
**Ankou** : Merci beaucoup ! j'espère que ça t'a détendu pendant les le bac !  
  
**Ange** : Je sais que tu dis ça à chaque fois, mais à chaque fois, ça me met la larme à l'œil ! et la suite arrive sans que tu es eu le temps de (trop) me harceler ! lol  
  
**Calimera** : Merci beaucoup. Encore un p'tit bout de souvenirs dans ce chapitre. Et pour le coup, à la fin de celui-là, on se dit que c'est VRAIMENT pas juste !  
  
**Tatiana** : Je me demandais aussi pourquoi je te voyais plus... j'allais lancer un avis de recherche... En tout cas, bonnes vacances ! et merci !  
  
**Luthien** : Vive les câlins ! Vive Sirius ! et vive Bill qui refait un p'tit tour dans ce chapitre... pour la présentation aux parents, non, vraiment pas, sinon, Sirius serait mort avant d'avoir même eu l'occasion d'être parrain ! lol et puis la VRAIE famille de Sirius, c'est ses amis !  
  
**Hermione** : Merci beaucoup ! je pensais pas que tu mettrais une review comme tu m'avais donné ton avis avant... merci d'avoir pris le temps de le faire !  
  
**Redbohemian** : Attention, c'est plus cute du tout dans ce chapitre ! Mais pas d'inquiétude, y aura d'autres moments intimes de la vie de Sirius !  
  
**Nuwie** : Non il est pas bourré... p'têtre un peu chaud, mais pas plus... Sirius bourré, ça va venir ! Je comprends pas que tu l'aimes pas en galante compagnie... Vraiment... lol Attention, Rémus attaque !  
  
**Roxanne** : Merci ! c'est gentil ! Mais pour l'issue heureuse, je te conseille pas de lire les derniers chapitres à venir... la fic se passe quand même pendant le tome 5...  
  
**Mattéic** : j'en ai fait plein de pub ! Et y a eu de nouveaux votes ! Alors à quand la suite ? Pour le câlin, no comment, tu me connais... lol

**14. Souvenirs douloureux  
**  
- « Rémus ? Je peux te parler ? »  
  
La réunion de l'Ordre avait été particulièrement houleuse ce soir-là ; la tension entre Sirius et Séverus était palpable. Ce dernier était parti aussitôt après Dumbledore, tandis que l'animagus alla nourrir Buck. Rémus et Bill furent les seuls à rester dans la cuisine.  
  
- « C'est à propos de Sirius. Tu vois, on a un peu discuté l'autre jour...  
  
- Sirius est sorti de sa coquille ?   
  
- En quelque sorte... il m'a parlé de Laurelen.  
  
- Quoi ? Bill, comment as-tu fait pour que Sirius te parle d'elle ? Tu lui as versé du Veritaserum dans sa Bièraubeurre ?  
  
- Moque toi, vas-y ! Ne te gêne pas ! Non, sérieux, en fait, je voulais lui parler de Frances et puis, une chose en amenant une autre, on en est venu à parler de Laurelen. C'était une Moldue elle aussi.  
  
- Oui, une sacrée Moldue d'ailleurs !   
  
- Ah oui ? Elle avait du caractère ?  
  
- Oui et en même temps elle était très douce... Comment pourrais-je t'expliquer ? Une main de fer dans un gant de velours ! Voilà comment je la décrirais... Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et elle ne se laissait pas faire... Mais elle était très douce en même temps... Et elle avait un sourire... C'est simple, on aurait pu croire qu'il était accroché à ses lèvres ! Laurelen était un vrai rayon de soleil...  
  
- A ce que je vois, il n'y a pas que dans les yeux de Sirius qu'elle a tapé !  
  
- Non, en fait, je sortais déjà avec quelqu'un quand Sirius a rencontré Laurelen. Mais c'était quand même un bon p'tit bout de bonne femme ! »  
  
Bill pouffa de rire.   
  
- « Comment ça s'est terminé entre eux ?  
  
- Sirius a été enfermé à Azkaban. » Rémus avait baissé la voix et la tête à ces paroles.  
  
Bill resta bouche bée. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser.  
  
- « Attends, tu veux dire qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble quand Sirius a été enfermé ? Par Merlin ! Ça alors ! Mais... Qui est-ce qui l'a prévenue pour Sirius ?   
  
- Moi...  
  
- Et tu lui as dit pourquoi ? Tu lui as dit ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là ?  
  
- Oui, ça m'a valu la plus belle gifle qui m'ait été de recevoir !  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Parce qu'elle m'a dit qu'on se trompait ! Que si j'étais l'ami que je prétendais être, je devais le défendre et le croire innocent ! Et elle avait raison...  
  
- Ouais mais ça tu ne pouvais pas le savoir à l'époque !  
  
- Pourquoi ? Elle le savait bien, elle !  
  
- Mouais, mais elle était amoureuse... Tu ne peux pas imaginer que quelqu'un que tu aimes puisse tuer des gens... Enfin, ça doit dépendre de qui tu aimes bien sûr... Enfin, tu me comprends ?  
  
- Ouais, t'inquiètes. En même temps, tu avais commencé à me parler de Frances, non ?  
  
- Non, je te parlais de Sirius... Mais tu avais une question sur Frances ?  
  
- Non, pas spécialement... Tout va bien entre vous ?  
  
- Ouais... En partie grâce à Sirius... J'ai parlé à Frances, je lui ai dit que j'étais un sorcier !  
  
- Comment l'a-t-elle pris ?  
  
- Il lui a fallu un moment pour réaliser... Et plusieurs jours pour s'y faire, mais ça va maintenant ! Sirius avait raison, il était temps que je lui parle !  
  
- Ah oui ?  
  
- Ben ça fait quand même quelques mois qu'on se fréquente, alors elle a eu un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi je lui avais caché la vérité si longtemps !  
  
- C'est sûr... Déjà quelques mois ? Le temps passe vite...  
  
- Surtout quand je suis avec elle... »  
  
Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire après avoir échangé un bref regard entendu.Après le départ de Bill, Rémus resta seul un moment dans la cuisine à se demander pourquoi son meilleur ami s'était confié à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine plutôt qu'à lui. Certes, il ne lui avait rien dit que Rémus ne sache déjà ; après tout, il était présent quand Sirius avait rencontré Laurelen et il les avait vus évoluer ensemble. Il avait vu son ami tomber amoureux de la jeune Moldue, avoir des projets, des rêves pour eux-mêmes. Et puis il avait assisté impuissant à l'anéantissement de leurs vies. Le tout en une nuit. Une simple nuit pendant laquelle tout avait basculé.Rémus se rappelait la réaction de Laurelen lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé que Sirius était un traître, que c'était lui qui avait vendu son meilleur ami au Mage Noir, que les Potter étaient morts, et que Sirius avait tué douze Moldus et Peter avant d'être capturé par le Ministère de la Magie. Elle s'était effondrée devant lui, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage, la bouche entrouverte, suffocante. Et puis il avait dû trouver la force de continuer. Il s'était agenouillé devant elle, lui avait posé une main sur l'épaule et lui avait raconté la fin de ces évènements tragiques : Sirius avait été enfermé à Azkaban, sans procès, il n'y en aurait pas, et il y passerait le reste de sa vie. Laurelen avait alors relevé la tête, avait planté ses yeux noirs dans les siens, et l'avait regardé fixement, comme si elle ne comprenait pas les mots qu'il venait de prononcer.  
  
- « Rémus, ils se trompent ; Sirius est innocent ! Il faut leur dire !  
  
- Laurelen, écoute-moi...  
  
- Non, toi tu vas m'écouter ! Tu connais Sirius ! Tu sais qu'il est incapable de faire une chose pareille !  
  
- Je le pensais, oui, au début, mais il est coupable...  
  
- NON ! Rémus, comment peux-tu croire une chose pareille ? Sirius préfèrerait mourir plutôt que trahir ses amis !  
  
- Laurelen, il faut que tu te calmes... Je t'en pris, écoute-moi ! Je sais que ce que je viens de te dire est terrible, je sais que tu Sirius et toi étiez très proches mais...  
  
- Mais quoi ? Il n'y a pas de mais ! Si toi tu refuses de me croire, je trouverais bien quelqu'un ! Emmène-moi voir Dumbledore ! Emmène-moi voir le Ministre de la Magie !  
  
- Ça ne servirait à rien !   
  
- Alors allons voir Sirius ! Je t'en supplie Rémus, allons le voir ! Il nous dira ce qui s'est VRAIMENT passé ! Il nous expliquera ! Il nous dira...  
  
- Non, je ne peux pas... Tu ne peux pas y aller, c'est un endroit trop terrible !  
  
- Rémus, on ne peut pas le laisser là-bas ! Il doit être anéanti après la mort de James et Lily ! Il a besoin de nous, de moi... Il faut que tu m'emmènes !  
  
- Laurelen, tu ne comprends pas ! C'est LUI qui les a trahis ! C'est Sirius le responsable de tous ces morts !  
  
- NON ! Non, Rémus, tu te trompes ! Sirius n'a rien fait ! Il est INNOCENT ! Il doit y avoir une explication à tout ça ! J'en suis sûre !   
  
- Laurelen, il faut que tu acceptes... Je sais que c'est dur, mais on est là, on t'aidera...  
  
- Je veux que tu sortes Rémus... Sirius est innocent, j'en suis sûre, je crois en lui... Je le connais, je sais qu'il est incapable de faire une chose pareille... Et si toi, qui te prétendais son ami, qui le connais depuis de si nombreuses années, tu doutes de lui, alors tu n'as rien à faire ici... Tu n'as plus rien à faire dans nos vies.  
  
- Laurelen, tu ne peux pas...  
  
- J'ai dit sors...   
  
Rémus se releva, le teint livide. Il connaissait suffisamment la jeune femme pour savoir qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Alors il sortit, sans dire un mot. Il referma la porte derrière lui, doucement. Il ne savait que penser. Il aurait aimé que Laurelen ait raison. Il aurait aimé croire en l'innocence de son ami. Malheureusement, tout allait contre lui. Sirius était coupable. Il avait conduit James et Lily à la mort et allait le payer le reste de sa vie, dans le pire lieu qui existe.Rémus se souvenait être resté quelques minutes à attendre sur le pas de la porte, au cas où. Et puis il s'était éloigné, lentement, de l'appartement qu'avait occupé Sirius ces dernières années, et où son amie l'avait attendu la nuit précédente. C'était la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Laurelen. Il était repassé à l'appartement pour lui parler après quelques semaines, mais elle était n'était plus là. Elle avait pris toutes ses affaires et était partie, sans laisser d'adresse.Quatorze ans plus tard, le loup garou fixait une autre porte, celle de la cuisine du 12 Grimmauld Place. Quand il réussit enfin à s'arracher à ses souvenirs, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un devant la porte, qui l'observait, certainement depuis longtemps d'ailleurs. Cette personne, quand il releva les yeux, il s'aperçut que c'était Sirius Black. Son ami qu'il avait trahi pendant douze ans en croyant à sa culpabilité ; en laissant les apparences être plus fortes que leur amitié. Les mêmes apparences que Sirius avait combattues afin que le loup-garou ne soit plus seul au monde. 


	15. Arrivée

**Notes** :  
  
Bon alors je viens de m'apercevoir d'un truc en lisant la dernière review que j'ai reçue, c'est que ça faisait maintenant 7 mois que j'avais commencé cette fic ! si si, on dirait pas comme ça, mais j'ai écrit le premier chapitre pendant les vacances de noël, la suite en Nouvelle-Zelande… bref, il s'en est passé des choses depuis le début ! 15 chapitres qd même, je trouve que je tiens un rythme plutôt soutenu, non ? Vais aussi vite que je peux en tout cas. Désolée si ce chapitre a été un peu long à arriver, mais la présence de Harry me bloque un peu (même franchement) dc… le prochain chapitre risque de traîner aussi ! Mais promis, j'irais au bout de cette fic ! bon, je vous promets pas d'avoir fini avant Noël, mais on essaiera !  
  
Sinon, un grand merci à Hermione qui me relit… et je vous assure qu'elle a du mérite parce que dès que j'ai fini, je la harcèle pour qu'elle lise tout très vite, que je puisse mettre en ligne ! c'est qu'apprenti écrivain et ça fait des caprices…  
  
Et merci à Jeff Buckley (oui, oui, je sais qu'il est mort…) pour son album « Grace »… grâce à lui que j'ai réussir à écrire ce chapitre !  
  
**Reviews** :  
  
_Calimera_ : c'est clair que la vie de Sirius est une longue injustice… Mais quand on regarde bien : c'était injuste pour James et Lily de mourir comme ça, c'était injuste pour Rémus d'être mordu par un loup-garou… et c'était injuste pour Laurelen de perdre Sirius comme ça (mais là, c'est moi qui rajoute l'injustice… dois avoir un côté sadique caché….). Vais m'en griller un aussi pour la peine ! Bien travaillé sur ce chapitre, ai le droit à une récompense !  
  
_Kritari_ : merci beaucoup ! Magnifique, je sais pas, mais j'essaye de m'appliquer… Je crois que je deviens de plus en plus perfectionniste sur mon texte d'ailleurs…  
  
_Luthien_ : faudra que tu me donnes ton classement un jour ! lol voir si on a le même Top 10 ! mdr Bon, un peu de sérieux quand même, nous disions donc : arrête d'hésiter entre les chapitres où je vais avoir le temps de finir avant d'avoir vu passer la moindre petite esquisse ! grrrr… mais suis assez contente d'avoir réussi à t'avoir fait oublier ton bill ! gniac gniac ! mais il va revenir en force, t'inquiète !  
  
_Auzzy_ : merci beaucoup. La base de l'histoire n'est pas de moi… sinon, y aurait eu une happy ending ! mais merci de me lire et voilà la suite attendue !  
  
_Hermione_ : pas de problème pour moi ! j'adore avoir des compliments ! Alors en double, tu penses que mes chevilles aiment deux fois plus ! lol Et encore merci de me relire à chaque fois ! (pas trop laborieux à force ? n'empêche que le jour où je m'achète un cerveau, promis je pense à te donner le texte qd je te vois au lieu d'attendre le soir pour te l'envoyer !)  
  
_Nuwie_ : et non, la conversation, c'est pas pour ce chapitre, mais c'est prévu… Sirius a pas fini de déballer son sac… et Rémus risque d'avoir du répondant ! nom d'un caribou ! gros bisous ma belle et au 14 !  
  
_Tatiana_ : vi vi, je compte bien TERMINER cette fic (pas tout de suite, mais j'irais jusqu'au bout, promis !). Pour les retrouvailles, tu verras ds la suite !  
  
_Mattéic_ : est-ce que je te demande ce qu'apporte Camille, moi ? hein ? franchement…. Pffff… non, je râle pas, mais ça fait 2 mois que j'attends la suite d'UVY, alors je m'aigris, forcément….  
  
_Ange_ : tu veux un kleenex ? en fait, ça ne pouvait QUE se terminer comme ça entre eux… quand on pense qu'il pourraient être en train de vivre ds une petite maison de banlieue, avec un petit jardin, un chien et 3 enfants… finalement, je préfère la fin à la roméo&juliet ! lol  
  
_JulietteD_ : je fais aussi vite que je peux ! 15 chapitres en 7 mois, c'est qd meme pas mal comme rythme, non ? en tout cas, voilà la suite !  
  
_Naindjardin_ : je sais que t'as pas mis de review, mais comme t'as fait le commentaire en direct, je te fais un bisous qd meme…

**15. Arrivée**  
  
- « Sirius ! Sirius ! Où est-ce qu'il est encore pass ??? SIRIUS !!!!! »  
  
L'homme entra dans la chambre en courant.  
  
- « Que se passe-t-il Phineas ?  
  
- Dumbledore a un message pour toi. Il m'a chargé de te dire que Arthur Weasley a été grièvement blessé et que sa femme, ses enfants et Harry Potter vont arriver ici.  
  
- Quoi ? Mais que s'est-il pass ?   
  
- Je n'en sais rien moi ! J'étais juste chargé de passer le message, c'est ce que je viens de faire ! Tu as une réponse ?  
  
- Oui ! Dis à Dumbledore que je serais ravi de les accueillir !  
  
- Bien, j'y vais. » Et l'homme sorti du portrait accroché au mur.  
  
Sirius se précipita alors dans la cuisine pour attendre l'arrivée des enfants. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Comment Dumbledore avait-il su que Arthur avait été attaqu ? Molly était-elle déjà au courant ? Sûrement pas… Dumbledore avait dû préférer éloigner les enfants d'Umbridge au plus vite, qu'elle ne puisse pas leur poser de questions. Mais par qui Arthur avait-il bien pu être attaqu ?  
  
Sirius continuait de faire les cent pas dans la cuisine. Kreatcher, assis dans un coin, le regardait. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de débarrasser la table après que Sirius ait terminé son dîner. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas fait grand chose dans la maison, à part geindre et insulter son maître. Une étrange léthargie s'était comme emparée des habitants de Grimmauld Place au cours des semaines : l'elfe de maison se contentait de regarder la poussière se déposer sur les meubles et Sirius avait arrêté de prendre soin de lui. Il passait souvent plusieurs jours sans se raser, sans se coiffer même. S'il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux, c'était finalement moins par envie que par flemme de s'en occuper.   
  
Soudain, il y eut un éclair lumineux et les enfants atterrirent dans la cuisine. Les cinq adolescents tombèrent rudement sur le sol et s'écroulèrent à son contact. Sirius se précipita vers eux pour les aider à se relever.   
  
- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Phineas Nigellus a dit qu'Arthur avait été gravement bless  
  
- Demandez à Harry, dit Fred.  
  
- Oui, moi aussi, j'aimerais bien savoir » ajouta George.  
  
Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur Harry. L'adolescent commença alors son récit d'un air douloureux. Quand il eut fini, les jumeaux et leur petite sœur continuèrent à le fixer un long moment.  
  
Les enfants décidèrent alors d'aller tout de suite à St Mungo's Hospital voir leur père. Sirius eut du mal à les convaincre de rester chez lui. S'il comprenait leur désir de se rendre là-bas, il savait qu'il devait les retenir, qu'ils feraient courir un risque trop grand à l'Ordre s'ils sortaient. Il comprenait aussi leur désespoir, leur colère qui en découlait, pourtant, la remarque de Fred le frappa plus fort que s'il s'était pris une claque.   
  
Pendant un bref moment, il eut envie de cogner l'adolescent, de lui rendre la douleur qu'il lui avait infligée. Pourtant, il réussit à se ressaisir et à leur parler calmement. Une fois les cinq adolescents assis, Sirius leur servit à chacun une bièraubeurre. Chacun regardait sa bouteille, attendant des nouvelles de Dumbledore ou Molly. Tout à coup, une flamme explosa dans les airs et un rouleau de parchemin tomba. Sirius le tendit à Georges en ne reconnaissant pas l'écriture du directeur de Hogwards : c'était Madame Weasley qui disait partir à St Mango's Hospital. Si Arthur était toujours vivant, le ton de la lettre laissait entendre qu'il pourrait très bien ne pas survivre, mais que quoiqu'il arrive, les enfants ne devaient pas bouger.  
  
Une longue attente commença alors. Personne n'osait se regarder, chacun préférant garder sa douleur pour lui. Le silence était pesant dans la pièce, mais que se seraient-ils dit ? La nuit avançant, le sommeil commença à en gagner certains. Néanmoins, personne ne voulut monter lorsque Sirius proposa qu'ils aillent se coucher. Ce dernier échangeait parfois de brefs regards avec son filleul : tous deux se sentaient en trop mais en même temps, ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à laisser les Weasley tous seuls. Le matin arriva doucement sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Les estomacs étaient tellement noués par l'appréhension que personne ne pensa à réclamer un petit-déjeuner.  
  
Vers dix heures et demie, enfin, leur attente prit fin avec l'arrivée de Molly. Elle semblait épuisée mais soulagée. C'était comme si l'air était soudain redevenu respirable avec l'entrée de Madame Weasley et l'annonce qu'Arthur allait s'en sortir. Sirius décréta que c'était l'heure du petit-déjeuner et s'attela à le préparer pendant que Molly serrait Harry dans ses bras. Juste après, elle alla remercier Sirius d'avoir pris soin de ses enfants. Ce dernier était tellement heureux de se sentir enfin utile pour l'Ordre et de ne plus être seul qu'il proposa à Molly de s'installer à Grimmauld Place avec sa petite famille, ce qu'elle accepta avec grand sourire devant celui de Sirius.  
  
Après avoir mangé de bon appétit, tout le monde partit se reposer dans sa chambre. Autant de tension en une seule nuit avait épuisé les Weasley et ils s'écroulèrent tous dans leurs lits. Harry quant à lui resta recroquevillé sur son lit à réfléchir aux évènements de la nuit. Dans une chambre a l'étage au-dessus, Sirius lui aussi réfléchissait : il ressassait ce que lui avait dit son filleul dans la cuisine un peu plus tôt. Il pensait ce qu'il avait répondu à Harry : Dumbledore leur dirait s'il y avait une raison de s'inquiéter. Quoique… Après tout, le directeur refusait toujours d'avouer à Harry la vérité sur la prophétie et ce qui l'attendait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre, comme d'habitude, que le vieux professeur se décide à lui en dire plus au cours d'un conseil de l'Ordre. Au bout d'un moment, las de repasser toujours les mêmes rancunes dans sa tête, il finit par s'endormir à son tour.  
  
Une fois tout le monde debout, Molly et Sirius préparèrent le repas et le déjeuner fut pris dans la bonne humeur. Les malles arrivèrent de Hogwards pendant qu'ils prenaient le dessert et les adolescents se changèrent juste après pour aller voir leur père à St Mungo's Hospital. L'ambiance avait complètement changé par rapport à celle qui régnait encore quelques heures plus tôt. Tonks et Moody arrivèrent alors que les adolescents et Molly finissaient de se préparer, pour les escorter jusqu'à l'hôpital. Les huit sorciers partirent presque aussitôt, tous impatients de prendre des nouvelles d'Arthur et de pouvoir s'assurer de leurs propres yeux qu'il allait bien. Et encore une fois, Sirius resta seul dans la maison.  
  
Il monta dans sa chambre aussitôt la maison vide, il voulait profiter de ce moment de solitude forcée pour rejouer un peu de guitare. Il n'avait pas touché l'instrument depuis des semaines, mais il sentait qu'il en avait besoin aujourd'hui. Rémus lui avait apporté les partitions d'un morceau qui avait été écrit 3 ans après la naissance d'Harry. Le loup-garou n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que cette chanson aurait été encore plus magnifique jouée et chantée par Sirius. Aussi avait-il fait de pieds et des mains pour se procurer les partitions et les paroles et il avait eu raison : son ami s'était tout de suite empreint de la chanson, c'était comme si elle avait été écrite pour lui.  
  
Assis en tailleur sur le paquet de sa chambre, Sirius commença à jouer l'introduction, du morceau, tout doucement, presque avec hésitation. Et puis il commença à murmurer les paroles, n'osant encore les chanter. Les couplets et les refrains passaient et sa voix s'affirmait de plus en plus, ses doigts devenaient plus fermes sur les cordes, prenant de l'assurance, laissant la mélodie l'envahir.   
  
« Baby I've been here before  
  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor,   
  
I used to live alone before I knew you »  
  
Les paroles de la chanson résonnaient lui, faisant écho à des sentiments, des sensations qu'il avait enfouis au plus profond de lui.   
  
« But all I've ever learned from love  
  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya  
  
It's not a cry that you hear at night  
  
It's not somebody who's seen the light »  
  
Sirius joua encore et encore le même morceau tout l'après-midi, les cordes finissaient par lui blesser le bout des doigts, mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Il était perdu dans un monde parallèle, un monde où il n'y avait plus d'Ordre, plus de guerre, un monde où James et Lily, assis l'un contre l'autre, l'écoutaient jouer, lui-même assis au pied du fauteuil depuis lequel Laurelen lui caressait doucement les cheveux.  
  
Ce fut la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée qui le sorti de sa rêverie, lui signalant que tout le monde revenait au 12 Grimmauld Place, après leur visite à l'hôpital. 


	16. Noël

**Notes :**

Désolée pour cette attente (1 mois 1/2 sans up-loader, c'est pas bien...). Donc, sans plus attendre, la suite... ah, non, les reviews d'abord !

**Reviews :**

Kritari : merci ! c'est clair, net, précis, pareil pour la réponse !

Luthien : ils viennent qd les nouveaux dessins ? hein ? dis... t'as trouvé la chanson , sinon, tu peux entendre sa version piano sur la BO de Shreck. Merci de reviewer encore et toujours, même qd y a pas Bill !

Mattéic : le spoiler était toujours là because j'avais pas eu le courage d'aller changer ça... un peu flémarde la fille... Pour la traduction, y a l'harrap's... ou les traducteurs internet... suis pas traductrice moi !

Calimera : clope café, sirius ! c'est ça le bonheur !

Juliette D : pas de crainte, on stagne pour ce chapitre !

Redbohemian : et voilà la suite ! Certes l'attente fut longue, mais voilà, elle est enfin arrivée !

Nuwie : meuh non, t'as absolument pas besoin d'être soignée ! ou alors, on va être nombreux à y aller ! bonjour le trou de la sécu ! rassure-moi, ça te noue pas trop l'estomac qd même.... M'embêterait que tu restes avec un nœud ds l'estomac.... C'est pas pratique...

Ange : merci de me harceler de tps en tps, ça me motive de voir qu'on attend après moi !

Hermione : tu risques de voir ce mess que ds quelques mois, mais merci pour la correction (même si tu m'inventes des fautes !) et puis la prochaine fois, donne-moi tona vis qd même... nan parce que 'me fait trop rire son chic chic chic, c'est un peu réducteur...

Tatiana : plus de guitare, fini, ils ont fait cuire la dinde en la brûlant... mais non, je blague ! mais pas de guitare qd même ce coup-ci !

Misslovesirius : il est trop bon cet album ! par contre, pas tout compris à ta question : il a rencontré une fille, c'est Laurelen...

**16. Noël**

Les préparatifs de Noël occupèrent Sirius plus qu'il ne le pensait. Du coup, il n'arriva pas à trouver 5 minutes pour parler à Harry de ce qui avait l'air de le tracasser. Il sentait son filleul préoccupé, mais il n'arrivait pas à lui parler. Après tout, c'était son deuxième Noël avec lui en 15 ans ! En fait, c'était le deuxième Noël qu'il partageait avec des gens en 15 ans...

Le premier, et dernier Noël depuis tant d'années, il l'avait passé avec Rémus, Shirley, Peter, James, Lily, Harry et Laurelen. C'était le meilleur Noël de sa vie. Il avait passé le réveillon avec Laurelen, et après avoir dîné dans sa famille, ils étaient rentrés chez elle. En chemin, ils étaient passés devant un parc municipal et avaient fait une bataille de boules de neige. A leur retour dans son appartement, ils avaient bu un chocolat chaud qu'elle leur avait préparé, en profitant pour réchauffer leurs mains rougies sur les tasses brûlantes.

Sirius se souvenait des préparatifs de Noël : ils avaient décoré ensemble l'appartement de la jeune fille et pour cela, ils avaient couru les magasins à la recherche de guirlandes. Laurelen avait ensuite tenu à ce qu'ils décorent les pièces et le sapin sans l'aide de la magie et elle lui avait montré comment confectionner des « boules maisons » : elle avait acheté des boules transparentes et ils s'étaient amusés à les remplir de paillettes, des plumes, de feuilles et de fleurs séchées.

Ce soir de réveillon, assis sur le canapé, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre sous le plaid, ils avaient fait des projets pour leur avenir. Sirius restait souvent vague dès qu'il s'agissait de mettre une date sur les évènements à venir, mais ce soir là, il avait réalisé qu'il était temps pour lui de « se ranger ». Il aimait Laurelen et il voulait partager sa vie. En fait, il voulait même plus que ça : il voulait construire une vie avec elle... Ils avaient décidé entre deux fous-rires d'avoir 8 enfants, un chien et une maison au bord de la mer, près de l'endroit où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Quand les cloches des églises alentour sonnèrent les douze coups de minuit, ils s'offrirent leurs cadeaux qu'ils avaient placés sous le sapin plusieurs jours auparavant. Sirius revoyait le sourire de Laurelen quand elle avait ouvert la petite boîte contenant le collier qu'il lui avait acheté. C'était une simple chaîne très fine en or avec en pendentif un rubis, sa pierre préférée. La jeune fille quant à elle lui avait acheté un nouveau blouson en cuir ainsi que deux places pour le concert de son groupe préféré : 'the green shadows'. Elle lui avait dit d'y emmener James, qu'elle garderait Harry avec Lily pendant ce temps-là. Elle savait que les deux amis ne s'étaient pas vus souvent ces derniers temps et qu'ils avaient besoin de se retrouver un peu. Sirius s'était longtemps demandé comment elle avait fait pour trouver ces places : elles avaient été écoulées en 2 heures après le début de leur mise en vente, c'est pourquoi il n'avait pas pu en avoir.

Et cette année, Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, de rire, de chanter. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être enfermé. Il se préparait à fêter Noël avec son filleul et Rémus. Certes Molly allait être là, mais cela ne tracassait pas Sirius. Elle avait cessé de le harceler sur sa conduite vis-à-vis d'Harry, et même si le Maraudeur savait que c'était simplement une trêve qui lui était accordée à cause de l'attaque d'Arthur et de son invitation à passer les fêtes de fin d'année sur Londres, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de relancer le débat.

Finalement, Harry retrouva très vie sa bonne humeur et aida les autres à nettoyer les décorations de Noël. Sirius fut rassuré de le voir reprendre le dessus tout seul ; finalement, son filleul avait juste dû souffrir du contrecoup de l'attaque d'Arthur, rien de trop préoccupant. En conséquence, Sirius continua à s'appliquer pour rendre le noël de son filleul le plus incroyable possible. Il ne voulait qu'en aucun cas Harry puisse regretter Hogwards, il fallait que ce Noël soit exceptionnel, qu'il lui fasse oublier toutes les contrariétés qu'il avait connues au cours de ces derniers mois. Aussi le Maraudeur ne ménagea pas ses efforts : la maison fut nettoyée entièrement puis décorée en un temps record et un sapin gigantesque fut installé dans le salon, devant l'arbre généalogique des Black. Sirius avait demandé à Mondingus de prendre le plus gros et le plus fantastique qu'il pourrait trouver, sans regarder à la dépense.

Aussi, quand Sirius alla se coucher en ce soir du 24 décembre 1995, il était satisfait de lui. Il avait même réussi à se procurer, grâce à l'aide de Rémus les livres qu'il voulait sur les sortilèges de défense. Il avait pensé qu'ils pourraient être utiles à Harry – notamment dans ses cours clandestins - tout en n'ayant pas l'air d'être une incitation à enfreindre les règlements, du moins, pas ostensiblement. Rémus avait parfaitement compris où voulait en venir son ami quand il lui avait donné les titres des ouvrages à acheter, mais il l'avait quand même aidé, et il avait même fait quelques achats supplémentaires de sa part. Après tout, ces livres lui paraissaient très intéressants et l'adolescent avait un niveau suffisant en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour pouvoir s'en servir sans mettre sa vie – ni celle de ses camarades – en danger. Et puis, Sirius avait raison au fond : Voldemort et ses Mangemorts voulaient tuer cet enfant, alors il fallait qu'il apprenne à se défendre. S'il apprenait ces nouvelles techniques lors de réunions strictement interdites par le Grand Inquisiteur, ce n'était plus de sa responsabilité... Décidément, Sirius pouvait parfois se montrer très convaincant... et avoir une très mauvaise influence...

La journée du 25 se passa comme dans un rêve, bien qu'elle n'ait pas bien commencé à cause de Percy. Sirius n'avait pas su quoi dire à Molly et il avait battu en retraite auprès de Buck. Il avait néanmoins eu la joie de trouver quelques cadeaux au pied de son lit à son réveil : des gâteaux de la part des Weasley, un livre sur l'histoire des Elfes de Maison de la part d'Hermione - on pourrait presque croire qu'elle faisait une fixette ! - , des dragée de Bertie Crochue de la part d'Harry et un carnet vierge de la part de Rémus. Là, il n'avait pas très bien compris, mais il espérait bien avoir l'occasion de demander plus d'explications à son ami très rapidement. Néanmoins, il ne doutait pas que ce dernier ait une idée derrière la tête.

Le déjeuner de Noël fut très gai. Sirius dévora plus qu'il ne mangea : il reprit plusieurs fois de la dinde et fit également honneur aux desserts. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il rattrapait tous les déjeuners de Noël qu'il avait ratés en une seule fois. Il resta seul à ranger la maison pendant que les Weasley, Hermione et Harry, escortés par Mondingus, Rémus et Maugrey se rendaient à St Mungo's Hospital pour voir Arthur. En fin d'après-midi, peu avant que tout le monde ne revienne, Sirius trouva Kreatchur dans le grenier : il s'était décidé à le chercher, la remarque d'Harry lui ayant donné un doute sur l'obéissance de l'elfe.

Mais dès le lendemain, le vent sembla tourner. Sirius savait que chaque minute qui passait, le rapprochait du moment où il devrait à nouveau se séparer d'Harry. Il avait beau essayer de lutter contre lui-même, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être taciturne. Il voulait que la fin des vacances soit agréable pour son filleul et ses amis, mais le jour de la rentrée approchait trop vite à son goût... et encore une fois, il n'arrivait pas à parler avec Harry, à lui raconter son père, leur amitié, leurs 400 coups.

Rémus lui avait suggéré un soir de faire une petite fête pour la nouvelle année.

« - Ca pourrait être agréable de fêter la nouvelle année.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt, excuse-moi.

- C'est juste l'occasion de dire adieu à l'année qui vient de s'écouler et de prendre de bonnes résolutions pour l'année qui vient...

- Hmmmm, chic chic chic, laisse-moi réfléchir un instant... allez, c'est décidé, pour 1996, je change tout !

- Pardon ?

- J'arrête d'être un meurtrier en cavale !

- Sirius ? De quoi tu parles ? Tu n'es pas un meurtrier !

- Excuse moi, mais ça fait 14 ans que c'est ce que tout le monde pense, alors je finis par le croire...

- Sirius, arrête, s'il te plaît !

- De quoi ? C'est pas une bonne résolution ça pour 1996 ? Etre enfin libre ? Nan parce que tu comprends, au rythme où vont les choses et si chacun continue un peu dans son immobilisme, je vais bientôt avoir passé autant de temps dehors que dedans... Or, va savoir pourquoi, ça m'embêterait de me retourner et de constater que la moitié de ma vie, je l'aurais passée dans le rôle du méchant... »

Rémus était resté sans voix, ne sachant que répondre. Sirius était parti se coucher avant que son ami n'ait repris ses esprits. La question n'avait plus été posée.

Le dernier jour des vacances fut bien pire que tout ce à quoi Sirius s'attendait. Snape arriva à Grimmauld Place en fin d'après-midi : il voulait voir Harry, c'était un ordre de Dumbledore. Sirius grinça des dents mais envoya Molly chercher l'adolescent. Il resta dans la cuisine, avec le professeur de Potions, lui jetant des regards pleins de haine. Il tenait à assister à l'entrevue, sachant la crainte et l'antipathie que Snape inspiraient à Harry. Le professeur venait annoncer à l'adolescent qu'il allait lui donner des cours d'occlumancie, ce qui fut loin de réjouir ce dernier. Mais c'est alors que Snape était sur le point de sortir de la cuisine que la crise éclata. Le pourqoi, sirius aurait été bien incapable de le dire quelques heures seulement après. En revanche, ce qu'il savait, c'est que sans la présence d'Harry et sans l'arrivée fortuite des Weasley, il aurait fait ravaler sa fierté et ses mesquineries à Snape. Ce dernier l'avait provoqué trop souvent, se sachant pertinemment intouchable, mais il finirait bien par lui faire payer son attitude, ses remarques sur James ou Harry. Sirius n'avait aucun doute là-dessus : ce n'était qu'une question de temps.


	17. Carnet

**Notes :**

Désolée pour cette attente... j'essaierais de faire mieux la prochaine fois ! En plus, suis carrément pas contente de ce que j'ai écrit, ça me plaît pas du tout. C'est tout le rpoblème quand je sais ce que je veux faire ressortir dans ce chapitre, où je veux aller et que ça ressemble pas à ce que je voulais... J'espère que ça vous ira quand même !

Naturellement, en dehors des personnages que j'ai inventés, rien ne m'appartient !

**Reviews :**

Redbohemian : et le pire reste à venir... MOUHAHAHHAHAAH...

Nuwie : et bien voilà la réponse à ta question... et toutes mes excuses par avance ! ;-)

Tatiana : merci beaucoup, et t'inquiète pas pour la petite voix... si tu savais toutes celles qui se baladent dans ma tête... ce sont elles qui me construisent la fic, alors vive les p'tites voix !

Luthien : vilaine fille qui veut pas me faire d'autres fanarts... lol bon ben pour ta question sur les retrouvailles, tu verras plus tard. Mais y a déjà une piste dans ce chapitre. Et pour le serrement au cœur, ça dépend des lecteurs, certains sont comme toi, avec un serrement au cœur, d'autres ont un nœud à l'estomac... ;p

Kamy : merci bien ! j'vais essayer de continuer !

Kritari : merci beaucoup et bisous aussi !

Matteic : oula, alors là, il m'a fallu au moins 20 minutes pour me remettre du compliment et regrimper sur ma chaise... merci beaucoup !

Ange : merci beaucoup ! meuh non je fais pas passer Sirius pour un meurtrier, mais c'est vrai que c'est dur pour lui (pov chou) d'avoir tout l'opinion public contre lui !

JulietteD : et oui ! pari relevé, j'ai updaté avant l'année prochaine ! mais non Sirius va pas être tout seul ! y a les membres de l'Ordre qui vont rester dans le coin !

**17. Carnet**

Harry était parti. Sirius avait réussi à lui donner le miroir dont James et lui se servaient lorsqu'ils étaient étudiants sans que Molly s'en aperçoive. Il savait qu'elle aurait indiscutablement désapprouvé ce moyen de communiquer avec Harry. Pourtant, le Maraudeur ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser son filleul retourner à Hogwards sans avoir une possibilité de lui parler en cas d'urgence, surtout avec ces cours d'Occlumency que Snape devait lui donner. Il ne comprenait pas e choix d Dumbledore : pourquoi est-ce que ça devait être Snape ? McGonagall ou Flitwick n'auraient-ils pas pu le faire ? Sirius était persuadé que Snape allait en profiter pour faire passer un sale quart d'heure à Harry... trop content de pouvoir le mal traiter en toute impunité. A cette pensée, Sirius avait l'impression de sentir son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

En rentrant dans sa chambre, après avoir passé un moment avec Buck histoire de se calmer, ses yeux tombèrent sur le carnet que lui avait Rémus à Noël. Il le prit sur la table de nuit et le feuilleta. Non, il n'y avait pas de doute, il était bien vierge... qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ? A moins... à moins qu'il y ait quelque chose mais que ce soit caché... Ce serait bien digne d'un Maraudeur un tour comme ça... Rémus aurait-il eu envie de renouer avec leur passé ? Sirius savait que son ami ne serait pas de retour avant plusieurs heures, il pouvait toujours voir ce qu'il pourrait tirer de lui-même du carnet...

Rémus trouva son ami assis sur le sol de sa chambre, en tailleur, les yeux fixés sur le carnet fermé qui reposait à quelques centimètres de lui.

« - Sirius, on est rentré. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- J'essaye de comprendre...

- Comprendre quoi ?

- Comment ça marche, tiens !

- Comment ça... attends, parce que tu crois que j'y ai jeté un sort ?

- Oh arrête ton numéro de louveteau inoffensif avec moi ! je sais parfaitement de quoi tu es capable...

Rémus fronça les sourcils et s'assit en tailleur à un mètre de son ami.

- Allez, Moony, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait à ce carnet ?

- Rien.

- Rémus, allez, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit dedans ?

- Rien.

Sirius éclata d'un rire dont lui seul avait le secret, son « rire-aboiement »

- Rémus, écoute, je sais que j'ai plein de temps libre ici pour essayer de trouver comment marche ce foutu carnet, mais je dois te dire que j'ai passé l'âge... alors explique...

- C'est un carnet vierge Sirius, il n'y a aucun sort et aucune écriture dessus.

Sirius fronça les sourcils d'un air contrarié.

- C'est quoi l'intérêt, sauf ton respect...

- L'intérêt, mon cher ami, c'est que TOI tu écrives dedans...

- Me dis pas que c'est un espèce de journal intime !!! Rémus, non mais ça va pas ????

- Mais, non, idiot, c'est pas un journal intime...

- Ah, j'ai compris, tu veux que j'écrive mes mémoires, c'est ça ? Nan, mais t'as raison, je vois ça d'ici.... « Mémoires d'un condamné en cavale », très racoleur comme titre, on devrait pouvoir gagner pas mal d'argent...

- Tu me désespères, y a des jours où je me demande vraiment pourquoi je continue à t'écouter !

- Excuse-moi Rémus, mais je comprends pas trop où tu veux en venir...

- C'est pourtant pas compliqué, ce carnet, je te l'ai offert pour que tu inscrives dedans tes désirs, tes rêves , tes regrets... ce qui te hante... J'aimerais comprendre ce qui se passe entre les rouages de ton cerveau et, qui sait, peut-être que je pourrais trouver des solutions...

- Pardon ? _Trouver des solutions _????

- Oui, enfin, je me disais, je sais pas, peut-être que je pourrais t'aider... à réaliser quelques trucs... vu que t'es coincé ici...

- Ah, mais tu m'avais dit que tu avais changé de boulot !!!! Alors comme ça le Père-Noël t'as embauché comme lutin à mi-temps ? Trop gentil de sa part... et de la tienne de t'occuper de moi !

- Sirius, attends, pourquoi tu le prends comme ça ?

- Parce que j'ai horreur qu'on me prenne pour un assisté ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi Rémus, rentre-toi ça dans le crâne !

- Non mais tu vas arrêter ton numéro, espèce de tête de bourrique ! Tu as besoin de moi, et tu le sais, exactement comme j'ai besoin de toi ! On est ami, et ça compte pour moi ! Je sais que tu n'arrives pas à parler à Harry, je sais que tu fais des cauchemars, je sais qu'il y a plein de choses qui te hantent ! Ce que je t'offre avec ce carnet, c'est la possibilité de faire sortir tout ce qui te ronge, une bonne fois pour toute ! Et je me disais, que j'aurais peut-être pu t'aider, moralement au moins, tout comme toi tu m'as aidé avec ma lycanthropie à Hogwards. Excuse-moi d'avoir cru en notre amitié, Padfoot ! »

Sur ces mots, Rémus se leva et partit en claquant la porte.

Sirius resta dans sa chambre, le regard absent. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait été dur avec son ami, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui demander de l'aide... C'était trop dur de dire « j'ai besoin de toi »... mais il n'avait pas eu à le dire... Rémus l'avait deviné et lui avait proposé spontanément son aide... et lui l'avait rejetée... pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait été aussi arrogant ? Pourquoi refuser la main que lui tendait Rémus ? « parce qu'il t'a trahi une fois, il n'a pas cru en toi. »

Cette affirmation tomba dans l'estomac dans l'estomac de Sirius comme si elle pesait une tonne. Elle lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche au passage. Depuis quand pensait-il cela de Rémus ? Et puis de quel droit ? Après tout, lui aussi avait douté, il avait cru que Rémus était le traître... c'est même pour ça qu'il avait choisi Peter comme Gardien du Secret. Alors de quel droit se permettait-il de juger Rémus ? Après tout, sa méprise était compréhensible et basée sur des faits qu'ils pensaient exacts : Sirius devait être le Gardien du Secret des Potter et des témoins l'avaient vu attaquer Peter _et le tuer... _N'importe qui aurait fait la même erreur que Rémus... après tout, même le grand Dumbledore en personne s'était trompé sur son compte, alors c'était peu dire !

Alors que la seule chose qui l'avait fait douter de son ami à l'époque était sa lycanthropie. Sirius se souvenait s'être demandé si Voldemort n'avait pas pu corrompre son ami en lui promettant simplement une meilleure vie... le Ministère ne faisait rien pour aider les loup-garous, bien au contraire, personne n'accordait de travail à Rémus... Il lui avait semblé qu'il aurait été facile pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres de lui faire rejoindre sa cause. Mais il s'était trompé. Il avait fait fausse route tout le long : Rémus ne les avait jamais trahis. Il aurait donné sa vie lui aussi pour ses amis... malgré tous les coups durs qu'il subissait, toutes les contraintes imposées par le Ministère.

« - Padfoot ?

- Oui, entre Rémus. »

-Sirius n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis le départ de son ami.

« - Ecoute, je voulais m'excuser. J'ai été dur avec toi.

- Non, Rémus, c'est à moi de m'excuser. J'ai été injuste... Tu voulais juste m'aider, et moi je me suis comporté comme le dernier des crétins. »

Un faible sourire apparu sur les lèvres du loup-garou.

« - Non, j'ai eu tort. J'ai voulu entrer dans ta tête alors que rien ne m'y autorisait. Après tout, tu as le droit de ne pas vouloir parler de tout ça. Ca t'appartient.

- Moony, s'te plaît, arrête tu veux ! J'ai jamais été très doué pour les grandes explications, tu le sais, et je crois que toutes ces années à Azkaban ne m'ont pas arrangé.

- Sirius te sens pas obligé...

- T'inquiète pas pour ça. Je crois que tua s raison. Il faudrait que j'arrive à sortir tout ce qui tourne sans arrêt dans ma tête. Je vais devenir dingue ici sinon... et comme je ne crois pas que Kreacher soit un très bon confident, ce carnet va m'être utile.

- Comme tu veux, mais quoiqu'il en soit, sache que je suis là si tu veux parler...

- C'est tout ? Je croyais que tu devais réaliser mes rêves !

- Padfoot, tu me désespères ! Allez, viens manger !

- Ecoute, vas-y sans moi. J'ai pas vraiment faim. Je descendrai plus tard.

- Tu es sûr ?

Rémus fronça les sourcils, le manque d'appétit de son ami lui paraissant suspect.

- Oui, j'en suis sûr. Vas-y toi. Je te rejoins plus tard.

- Comme tu veux » ;

Le loup-garou partit en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Il n'y avait rien à faire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une vieille rancune au fond de lui quand il regardait son ami. Il n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner de l'avoir cru coupable pendant plus de 12 ans. Et cela avait beau lui sembler injuste de le condamner ainsi, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ce sentiment. Si au moins Rémus était venu le voir à Azkaban, il aurait pu lui expliquer ce qui s'était vraiment passé au cours de cette nuit tragique d'Halloween, mais il ne s'était même pas donné la peine de venir lui parler... Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble à Hogwards, il ne s'était jamais posé de questions sur la culpabilité de Sirius... Comment avait-il pu douter de lui à ce point là ? Sirius aurait donné sa vie pour ses amis, même Peter à l'époque, et pourtant Rémus l'avait déclaré coupable, tous comme les autres, ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas.

Au fond, c'est peut-être cela qui dérangeait le plus Sirius et qui provoquait cette rancœur vis-à-vis de Rémus : ce dernier le connaissait, il savait qu'il s'était battu contre les valeurs puristes de sa famille, qu'il avait été jusqu'à la renier pour ses convictions personnelles, que James avait toujours été comme un frère pour lui, et malgré tout cela, il l'avait cru capable de se détourner de ses amis pour devenir le bras droit de Voldemort... il l'avait cru capable de faire du mal à James et Lily... et Harry, son propre filleul.... Comment est-ce que Rémus avait pu se méprendre à ce point sur Sirius ? Comment avait-il pu penser qu'il vendrait son âme au Seigneur des Ténèbre pour un peu de pouvoir, alors que cela allait à l'encontre de tout ce pour quoi il s'était toujours battu ?

Ce soir-là, en descendant rejoindre Rémus à la cuisine, Sirius réalisa qu'il lui faudrait aborder ce sujet douloureux dans le carnet, sinon de vive voix, s'il voulait réussir à pardonner à son ami. C'était le premier pas essentiel à franchir s'ils voulaient retrouver leur amitié et leur confiance mutuelle. Et il leur faudrait affronter leurs vieux démons très vite, s'ils ne voulaient pas voir le fossé qui les séparait devenir trop profond pour être comblé un jour.


	18. Rupture

**Notes :**

Donc voilà juste un petit chapitre rapide, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pour une fois, j'ai pas mis 3 semaines à le pondre... qui sait, on va p'têtre revenir à un rythme d'up-date un peu plus rapide... faut croire que ça m'a inspiré de vieillir ! Merci à ceux qui ont pensé à mon anniv ! (d'ailleurs !)

J'ai aussi commencé à retravailler le début de la fic (correction de fautes, réarrangement de certains passages..) mais c'est pas encore en ligne. Quand j'aurais bien tout remis en place, je vous le dirai.

Et puis pour finir, deux p'tites notes persos : d'abord, merci à Oun de m'avoir supporté ces dernières semaines, il a eu du mérite ! Et ce chapitre (comme toute la fic, d'ailleurs) ne serait pas là sans ses encouragements. Merci de croire en moi après toutes ces années. Et puis, une tite pensée pour Monsieur le Docteur : tu vois qu'il fallait pas stresser !

**Reviews :**

Yop ! yop ! yop ! J'ai vu que y avait de nouveaux reviewers !!!!! chic chic chic !!!!! et puis un grand merci aux reviewers fidèles ! sourire béa de l'auteur en extase qui aime ses reviewers

Tatiana : Oups, les ennuis continuent pour notre petit couple ! et c'est pas fini ! mais tant que la p'tite voix est là, on a une chance de s'en sortir !

Bohemio : c'est nettement moins chou dans ce chapitre ! mais voilà la suite !

Kamy : merci ! non non, je compte pas lâcher ! surtout qu'on est déjà à plus de la moitié !

Nuwie : et voilà ton début d'explication ! la suite dans les prochains épisodes gnack gnack gnack les reproches vont pleuvoir ! le loup-garou, on va secouer son flegme anglais ! y a pas de raison ! Pour les aspects négligés par JKR, ce que je te propose, c'est qu'on lui envoie nos travaux, histoire qu'on ré-écrive avec elle les tomes ! lol

Kritari : merci ! oui oui, je continue, à fond dedans !

Drago : merci ! mais le début de la fic ne me plait pas... il va être refait (voir notes explicatives plus haut lol).

JulietteD : et voilà la suite ! tu vois que j'ai même pas mis longtemps ! pour le prochain chapitre, on verra !

Fenice : et bien.... TADAM ! la suite, c'est maintenant ! mais vous n'avez pas encore vu la moitié de ce que Sirius a vécu.... Hi hi hi...

Misslovesirius : argh, un reviewer qui voit pas les mises à jour ! mais c'est dramatique ! auteur à l'agonie... remarque que ça étale les reviews comme ça ! en tout cas, merci d'être venu me lire (même avec 10 jours de retard !)

Malignant Carbuncle : c'est quoi ce pseudo à la mors-moi-le-nœud ????? Bref, retournons dans le vif du sujet. Et ben, ce que j'avais dans la tête, ce que je visualisais, c'était beaucoup mieux que ce que j'ai écrit... mais c'est souvent comme ça quand je visualise trop à l'avance... Donc là, on a laissé tomber la vidéo et on laissé les doigts taper tous seuls sur le clavier... en plus, ça va plus vite... par contre, pour la ressemblance avec Sirius.... Comment dire... disons que j'étais passée à côté ! mais si tu le dis... et puis pour finir : je suis mésatisfaite si je veux d'abord !

BONNE LECTURE !!!!!!!!!

**18. Rupture**

Allongé sur le lit, il la regardait dormir. Sa respiration était paisible, faisant s'élever dans un rythme régulier et lent son ventre. Elle reposait sur le dos, un bras replié sous sa nuque et l'autre reposant sur son bras à lui. Elle avait dû le chercher pendant son sommeil, puis s'accrocher à lui, rassurée de le savoir à ses côtés. Avait-elle fait un cauchemar dans lequel il l'avait protégée ? Sa simple présence avait-elle permis de la défendre contre les ombres qui l'avaient assaillie ? Avait-elle trouvé avec son bras la présence dont elle avait eu besoin au milieu de ses songes ?

Il faudrait qu'il pense à lui demander à son réveil si elle se souvenait de son rêve. Pour l'instant, aussi curieux fut-il, il ne voulait surtout pas la déranger. Il préférait rester là, à la regarder en silence, imprégner dans sa tête le moindre centimètre carré de sa peau, de ses formes, de ses cheveux longs et soyeux qui n'étaient jamais complètement emmêlés le matin. Les pâles rayons d'un soleil d'automne passaient à travers les persiennes, dessinant des rayures sur son lit et son corps.

Il voyait ses paupières frémir par instants, quelques muscles de son visage se contractant sous l'effet de ce dont elle rêvait, prisonnière d'un autre monde dans lequel il ne pouvait pénétrer. Sa bouche s'entrouvrait, laissant passer un léger gémissement ou un soupir. Il n'arrivait pas comprendre comment elle faisait pour avoir une peau si fine, si légère... et tellement pâle qu'elle aurait pu être transparente. Une mèche de cheveux bruns s'était égarée sur son front. Sirius la dégagea délicatement, entre deux doigts, pour la remettre à sa place, sur l'oreiller.

Elle était si paisible dans son sommeil. Cet état d'abandon contrastait brutalement avec le stress permanent dans lequel Sirius vivait depuis des mois. Il n'arrivait pas à se détendre, craignant sans arrêt pour la vie de ses amis, pour celle de la femme qu'il aimait. Il savait qu'il la mettait en danger en restant avec elle ; il était étonnant que les Mangemorts n'aient encore rien découvert. Sirius était déchiré : il savait qu'il devait s'éloigner d'elle pour la protéger, mais comment quitter la personne à laquelle on tient le plus ? Comment renoncer à ce qui donne un sens à votre vie, à ce qui compose l'essence même de votre vie ?

Encore une fois, la vie de Sirius était morcelée. Il devait prendre des décisions, mais aucun des choix qui s'offrait à lui n'était satisfaisant. Quoiqu'il décide, quelqu'un souffrirait. L'essentiel était de ne pas se laisser guider par ses sentiments mais par sa raison. Pour une fois, il devait prendre le temps de bien réfléchir, ne pas céder à ses impulsions et choisir l'option qui entraînerait le moins de souffrance.

Sirius se leva doucement afin de ne pas la réveiller. Il alla prendre une douche rapide, espérant que l'eau brûlante chasserait la réalité. Mais elle était plus présente que jamais lorsqu'il eut fini de s'habiller. Il resta un moment silencieux dans la chambre, la regardant dormir. Sa décision était prise : il ne devait pas lui faire courir le moindre risque. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte, à lui.

Il s'assit sur le canapé et lui griffonna un mot sur un morceau de parchemin :

« Je suis désolé, Laurelen. C'est mieux comme ça. Un jour, j'espère que tu pourras comprendre et me pardonner. Oublie-moi. Sirius »

Il déposa les clés de l'appartement qu'elle lui avait données et les déposa à côté de sa lettre. Il se leva lentement, sentant que chaque geste lui coûtait, puis alla s'adosser à l'encart de porte de la chambre. Il voulait la regarder une dernière fois. Tout son être désirait aller à ses côtés, la toucher une dernière fois, l'embrasser... mais il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à partir s'il s'approchait d'elle. Et il fallait qu'il parte. Absolument.

Aussi, Sirius se détourna après un dernier regard et quitta l'appartement, prenant soin de ne pas faire claquer la porte. Une fois dehors, il descendit la rue, se forçant à ne pas se retourner. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller, que ne le voyant pas à ses côtés dans le lit, elle le chercherait dans l'appartement. Et qu'elle verrait son mot. Il savait qu'il allait lui faire du mal, mais c'était nécessaire. Après tout, mieux valait un coeur brisé qu'une vie de perdue. Elle reconstruirait son avenir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et lui pourrait se concentrer plus sur la lutte contre Voldemort.

---------

Sirius se réveilla brusquement. Des larmes avaient séché sur son visage, laissant une trace salée sur leur passage. Il se revoyait encore quittant l'appartement. Il pouvait encore ressentir la douleur au ventre qui l'avait saisi ce jour-là. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi lâche ? Il l'avait quittée en lui laissant simplement 3 lignes sur un bout de papier...

Il se leva et fut heureux de constater qu'il y avait de la lumière sous la porte de la cuisine. Rémus était assis devant une tasse de thé.

- « La pleine lune approche, alors j'ai des insomnies. Et toi ? C'est quoi ton excuse ?

- Cauchemar.

- Tu en fais de plus, non ?

- Ca dépend.

- Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? Harry va bien, il est en sécurité à Hogwards.

- Je sais, je sais.

L'impatience de l'animagus était visible, mais Rémus n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

- Sirius, parle-moi. Dis-moi ce qui te hante. Au moins, dis-moi ce qui t'obsède cette nuit.

- C'est idiot. J'ai.... J'ai revu le jour où j'avais rompu avec Laurelen. Tu te rends compte que je ne lui avais laissé qu'un bout de papier en guise d'explication ! Comment ai-je pu lui faire tant de mal ?

- Sirius, calme-toi ; ça s'est arrangé ; et puis, c'est du passé tout ça, pourquoi en reparler maintenant ?

- Parce que ça me ronge, Rémus ! J'ai été le dernier des montres !

- Tu as voulu la protéger !

- Arrête, tu veux ! James n'a pas quitté Lily et tu es resté avec Shirley !

- James et Lily se sont mariés et Shirley était une sorcière ! On savait tous les quatre les risques qu'on prenait ! Je comprends que tu aies voulu protéger Laurelen ! Elle ne pouvait pas se défendre, elle n'aurait pas eu une chance si les Mangemorts s'étaient aperçus de son existence !

- Sauf qu'ils ne s'en sont pas aperçus ! Et que je suis le seul à l'avoir fait souffrir !

- Tu pensais avoir pris la bonne décision !

- Et je me trompais ! Encore une fois !

- Sirius arrête ! Ca suffit la culpabilité ! Ca fait des mois que je te vois tourner en rond, ressassant tes souvenirs ! Il faut que tu ailles de l'avant ! Arrête de ... de...

- Je tourne en rond ? JE TOURNE EN ROND ?

Sirius explosa littéralement de rage.

- Comment veux-tu que je ne tourne pas en rond ? Comment veux-tu que je ne pense pas au passé ?

- Sirius...

- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'a été ma vie ! Tu n'as aucune de ce qu'elle est maintenant !

- Mais parle-moi ! Comme ça, je le saurais !

- Parce que tu crois que c'est comme ça que ça marche ? Tu crois qu'il te suffit de jouer les amis compatissants pour comprendre ce que je vis ? Ce que je ressens ? Tu es pathétique mon pauvre Rémus ! »

Sirius sortit en claquant la porte, provoquant les hurlements du tableau de sa mère. Rémus baissa la tête, un air piteux sur les traits. Il sentait que Sirius avait raison. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait traversé et de ce qu'il traversait encore. Sirius avait essayé de lui parler et il ne l'avait pas écouté... Il s'était contenté de lui reprocher ses remords. Comment avait-il pu être si aveugle devant la détresse de son ami ? Et comment allait-il pouvoir rétablir le contact ? Sirius était capable de se calmer tout seul très vite et alors, il reviendrait de lui-même, Rémus le savait.

Du moins, c'est le Sirius qu'il connaissait avant qui réagirait ainsi. Le loup-garou devait se rendre à l'évidence : il n'avait aucune idée de ce que son ami allait faire. Azkaban et cette maison l'avaient transformé et aujourd'hui Rémus n'était plus capable de le comprendre et d'appréhender ses réactions. Une question s'imposa alors dans l'esprit du loup-garou, qui lui donna la nausée : étaient-ils encore vraiment amis ?


	19. Décision

**Notes :**

Et voilà déjà le chapitre 19. Il est venu tout seul celui-là ! Jamais été aussi vite sur un chapitre ! Mais bon, c'est la suite logique du chapitre 18, alors ça aide !

Attention, c'est un chapitre spécial nana, avec plein de sentimentalisme mielleux comme on l'aime ! Une bonne dose de nunucherie ! Que du bonheur !

Et il est plus long que les chapitres précédents. Profitez-en, je ne vous promets rien pour le suivant !

**Reviews :**

Alors là, j'ai été épatée par l'avalange de reviews ! Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements, ça m'aide beaucoup pour continuer (la preuve, plein de reviews super sympas un chapitre en une semaine !). Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! lol

**Kritari :** Va falloir attendre encore un peu pour avoir la réponse à la question ! merci !

**Malignant **: De un, merci. J'attends de te lire avec impatience.

De deux, voilà le chapitre 19, plus rapide, plus long, plus fille. Le Sirius ténébreux et torturé, bref mon Sirius comme je l'aime, revient bientôt en force. Mais je pose quelques pièces avant. Histoire de voir si vous allez me voir venir avec mes gros sabots !

**Tatiana **: Faut pas généraliser, tous les mecs sont pas des salauds, la preuve dans ce chapitre. ;-) Et pour la relation rémus-Sirius, je crois qu'eux aussi avaient une boule dans l'estomac quand on les a laissés à la fin du chapitre ! lol

**Bohemio **: A condition qu'ils se réconcilient... gnack gnack gnack....

**Mattéic **: merci beaucoup miss. J'ai du temps pour m'appliquer tant que je suis ds les bras de Sirius ds ta fic ! lol

**Kamy **: voilà un peu plus long. Comme quoi, faut pas désespérer avec moi !

**Nuwie **: Je crois que j'ai pas fini de le secouer le loup-garou ! J'ai un problème avec son flegme ! On va renforcer le côté impulsif de Sirius, ça va permettre de faire bouger les choses ! Mais t'inquiètes pas pour la vie de Sirius, tout finit toujours par s'arranger à la fin (et oui, j'étais cachée les bras tendus derrière e voile ! lol)

**Drago **: je continue, je continue... J'avais pas l'impression de faire si original que ça, mais si j'arrive à me distinguer quand même des autres fics, tant mieux !

**CassieBlack **: Vi, je sais. Ce sera corrigé quand je remettrai tout en ligne après grosse correction, mais c'est trop galère pour l'instant ! Faudra donc être patent et attendre la nouvelle version corrigée avec des scènes coupées au premier montage qui vont être remises ! (genre DVD collector avec bonus !)

**Ange **: parce que je suis méchante ! mais en fait, pas vraiment, alors t'inquiètes pas. ;-) En tout cas, merci, j'essaye de m'améliorer à chaque chapitre...

**Fénice **: mdr ! elle vous a tous tués cette question visiblement ! réponse très bientôt !

**JulietteD **: et voilà, la suite est DEJA arrivée. J'ai bien travaillé sur les bases de la fic, du coup ça va plus vite.. ; (vi, parce que je tiens un carnet, avec idées, chronologie, lieux... alors qd je travaille dessus et qu'il est à jour, ça va plus vite)

**Choups **: la voilà ! merci d'avoir rejoint de club des reviewers !

**Hermione **: fallait pas te sentir obligée de m'envoyer une review par SMS ! mais c'est novateur et très sympa ! merci !

**Bonne lecture !**

**19. Décision**

Rémus quitta Grimmauld Place dans la matinée qui suivit son altercation avec Sirius. Il n'avait pas revu ce dernier avant son départ, et cela l'arrangeait : Il ne voulait pas d'un nouvel accrochage avec son ami. Leurs propos avaient été suffisamment violents pour l'instant, il ne tenait pas à envenimer encore plus cette situation, en supposant qu'elle puisse encore empirer... Il sentait que Sirius avait besoin d'être un peu seul, pour réfléchir, faire le point. En même temps, il se trouvait lâche de rentrer chez lui en laissant son ami dans un tel état. Après tout, comment Sirius allait-il bien pouvoir aller de l'avant en ressassant sans cesse ses remords ?

Le loup-garou comprenait la douleur de son ami. Il se souvenait bien du jour où Sirius avait quitté Laurelen. Les quatre Maraudeurs s'étaient retrouvés chez James et Lily pour préparer la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre. Sirius avait été sombre tout l'après-midi, ne touchant pas une miette des sandwichs que Lily avait préparés. Ce n'était qu'en début de soirée, quand ils avaient arrêté de travailler et après que James eut questionné longtemps son meilleur ami, que Sirius leur avait annoncé sa décision.

Les Maraudeurs et Lily n'en étaient pas revenu. Comment avait-il pu agir ainsi ? Certes, Rémus avait compris que Sirius souhaite protéger Laurelen, mais il trouvait son attitude injuste vis-à-vis de la jeune fille. Après tout, il aurait moins pu en discuter avec elle, lui parler des dangers qu'elle encourait en restant avec lui. Là, elle n'avait pas eu droit chapitre, alors que si elle avait été informée de ce qu'elle risquait, peut-être aurait-elle réussi à convaincre Sirius de rester avec elle. Au fond de lui, Rémus était persuadé que c'était LA raison pour laquelle Sirius était parti ainsi.

Assis devant sa cheminée, Rémus sourit. S'il y avait un paramètre que Sirius n'avait pas pris en compte, c'était la force des sentiments de la jeune femme. Il l'avait admirée pour son courage et sa détermination. Il se souvenait du lendemain de cette journée, il était assis devant son petit-déjeuner, chez lui, quand quelqu'un avait tambouriné à la porte. Méfiant, il avait sorti sa baguette, bien que ce ne soit pas là les manières d'un Mangemort. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise en découvrant Laurelen de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle était très pâle, ses traits étaient marqués et ses yeux rougis. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et avait du pleurer pendant de nombreuses heures.

- « Je peux rentrer ?

- Bien sûr. Je te sers un thé ?

- Je veux bien, oui.

Elle s'était assise silencieuse à la table de la salle à manger, se tordant les doigts, visiblement épuisée et nerveuse.

- Où est-il, Rémus ?

Rémus venait de déposer une tasse de thé brûlant devant la jeune femme. Il alla se rasseoir à sa place, en face d'elle.

- Sirius nous a dit ce qu'il a fait.

- Où est-il ? J'ai passé la moitié de la journée devant chez lui, personne.

Sa voix était calme, mais on sentait qu'elle était tendue et qu'il en faudrait peu pour qu'elle explose ou s'effondre.

- Il n'est pas chez lui, c'est pour ça.

- Il est chez James et Lily ? Je n'ai osé y aller... Je me suis dit qu'ils ne m'ouvriraient pas s'il était là-bas... Rémus, tu es le seul qui puisse m'aider. Dis-moi où je peux le trouver. Il faut que je lui parle.

- Laurelen, écoute, je comprends que ce soit dur, mais Sirius a pris sa décision.

- Et il a tort. Tu le sais comme moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je veux connaître TOUTE la vérité.

- Et je ne peux rien te dire. C'est à Sirius de te donner ses raisons, pas à moi.

- Et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de le voir. Je veux une explication.

- Laurelen...

- Rémus, j'en ai besoin. Comment veux-tu que je comprenne ? Un jour, il me dit qu'il m'aime, le lendemain, il est parti en me laissant trois lignes !

- Je comprends, mais... Sirius est mon ami, je dois respecter sa décision.

Elle but en silence quelques gorgées de son thé. De toute évidence, elle essayait de se calmer.

- Même si elle est mauvaise.

- Ca, ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger.

- Très bien. Tu peux faire juste quelque chose pour moi ? Dis-lui que je le cherche, qu'il faut que je lui parle.

- Laurelen...

- Rémus, s'il te plaît, dis-lui que je dois lui parler. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? Je t'en pris...

Ses yeux étaient devenus brillants et Rémus pouvait voir des larmes perler.

- D'accord.

Elle releva la tête et le regarda intensément.

- Tu vas lui dire que je le cherche ?

- Oui, je vais lui dire. Alors, tu devrais rentrer te reposer. Je parie que tu n'as pas du beaucoup dormir cette nuit.

- Je ne veux pas dormir. Et je ne veux pas rentrer à l'appartement, je tourne en rond là-bas, ça me rend folle ! Dis à Sirius que je me rends à la plage. Je serai sur le ponton s'il accepte de me parler.

- Je lui dirai. »

Elle eut un faible sourire et se leva avant de quitter silencieusement la maison, laissant un loup-garou démuni derrière elle.

Rémus se précipita alors dans la cheminée et un coup de poudre de cheminette plus tard, atterrissait chez les Potter, à leur plus grande stupéfaction.

- « Rémus ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Lily était visiblement anxieuse de le voir débarquer dans son salon au milieu de la matinée.

- Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas. Où est Sirius ?

- Là-haut, avec James. Pourquoi ?

- Laurelen est venue me voir. Je la quitte à l'instant.

- Oh... Comment va-t-elle ?

- Mal. Elle m'a demandé de prévenir Sirius qu'elle l'attendrait toute la journée sur le ponton, pour lui parler. Elle veut comprendre, et on ne peut pas la blâmer pour ça.

- Non, c'est sûr. Elle a droit à une explication, après tout, elle sait que nous sommes des sorciers, pourquoi ne pas lui dire toute la vérité ?

- Ca, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire, mais à l'autre tête de mule !

- J'ai essayé, après votre départ, hier. Et James est encore en train d'essayer de le convaincre à priori.

- Pfff, tu parles d'une histoire...

- Ce qui est vraiment moche dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils étaient vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre... C'était la première fois que je voyais Sirius aussi accroché à quelqu'un... Et il a l'air tellement malheureux depuis hier...

- Je crois sincèrement qu'il l'est. En même temps, je comprends son choix, il a voulu la protéger.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, c'était à elle de décider...

- Qui devait décider de quoi ? Rémus ?

James venait d'entrer dans le salon.

- Je suis venu voir Sirius. Laurelen est passé chez moi ce matin.

- Oh. Il est là-haut. Il tente de se noyer sous le robinet du lavabo.

- Je vais aller le voir alors. J'ai promis de lui transmettre un message, alors, autant y aller maintenant. »

Rémus grimpa à l'étage et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Sirius qui sortait de la salle-de-bain, les cheveux trempés.

- « Sirius, il faut qu'on parle, trente secondes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Laurelen est passé me voir tôt ce matin.

- Qu...

- Laisse-moi finir. Elle m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle t'attendrait toute la journée sur le ponton. Elle voudrait que tu lui expliques... et je crois qu'elle en a le droit.

- Oh, Rémus, je vous ai déjà expliqué hier...

- Tu ne l'as pas vu Sirius ! Elle est dévastée. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi tu l'as traitée comme ça. Ecoute, j'ai bien compris tes raisons, mais je suis d'accord avec Lily, c'est à elle de décider. Ou au moins, explique-lui pourquoi tu es parti. Dis-lui que ça n'a rien à voir avec elle.

Sirius garda la tête baissée un moment avant de plonger ses yeux gris dans ceux de son ami.

- C'est ce que James et Lily me disent de faire depuis hier. Et toi aujourd'hui... Pfff, comment voulez-vous que je la quitte si elle me regarde ?

- Si c'est vraiment le bon choix, tu trouveras la force Padfoot. Par contre, si tu t'es trompé, tu as une chance inespérée de te rattraper.

- Mouais. Je vais y aller. Je lui dois bien ça après tout. Et puis, ça ne me plaît pas de la savoir là-bas toute seule toute la journée.

- Alors fonce Padfoot. »

Sirius dévala l'escalier, James et Lily lui tendant son blouson de moto au pied des marches. Il fonça dans la cour derrière la maison, enfourcha sa moto et s'envola en direction de l'endroit où il l'avait rencontrée un an et demi plus tôt. Il se gara en retrait du village, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des Moldus et se dirigea vers la plage. Il appréhendait de se retrouver face à elle : comment allait-il pouvoir la regarder après ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

--------------

Il la reconnut de loin. Elle était adossée à la balustrade, lui tournant le dos. Elle portait simplement un gros pull et tremblait de froid à chaque fois qu'une rafale de vent marin venait balayer la plage. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et s'appuya sur la rampe à côté d'elle. Elle se retourna pour regarder la personne qui venait d'arriver et fut surprise de voir Sirius. Il fixait la mer, mais elle savait qu'il l'avait vue. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que l'un des deux se décide à faire le premier pas.

De longues minutes passèrent sans qu'ils n'échangent une parole, chacun regardant fixement droit devant lui. Tout à coup, Sirius se tourna vers elle.

- « Rémus m'a prévenu.

- Je vois ça.

- Ecoute, je sais que je n'ai pas été très classe hier... Mais j'ai mes raisons...

- Lesquelles ?

- Laurelen, je ne peux pas te parler de ça.

- Pourquoi ? Il y a une autre fille et tu ne veux pas parler d'elle ?

- Une autre quoi ? Laurelen, bien sûr que non ! Tu m'en croirais vraiment capable ?

- Non, à la base, non... Mais je ne te croyais pas capable non plus de te sauver en ne me laissant aucune explication !

- Je ne m'en croyais pas capable non plus, tu sais.

- Ca doit me consoler ?

- Non, je pense que non.

- Sirius, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sirius soupira et détourna un instant son regard avant de la fixer à nouveau.

- Je ne peux rien te dire... A part que ça n'a rien à voir avec toi.

- Tu peux faire mieux que ça !

- Laurelen, je t'en pris. Crois-moi quand je te dis que c'est mieux ainsi.

- C'est ta famille ? Tes amis ?

- Non...

- Alors quoi ???? Parle-moi ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je ne peux rien te dire !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que...

- Parce que quoi ???

- Laurelen, n'insiste pas, je t'en pris !

- Oh si je vais insister ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe Sirius !

- Lau...

- Je ne te laisserai pas tranquille tant que je ne connaîtrais pas la vérité. Alors ou tu me parles maintenant, ou tu vas m'avoir sur le dos pendant encore un bon bout de temps ! Si tu crois que je vais te laisser filer aussi facilement, tu t'enfonces la baguette dans l'œil Sirius Black !

- Ecoute, si je pouvais te dire ce qui se passe, je le ferais, mais...

- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

- C'est que c'est compliqué...

- Sirius, réponds-moi franchement : est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Oui, mais...

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne. Si notre histoire représente quelque chose pour toi, dis-moi la vérité. »

Sirius la dévisagea un moment. Elle avait un regard dur qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Il sentait que s'il ne lui parlait pas maintenant, il la perdrait. Cela casserait définitivement quelque chose entre eux. Il y eut une rafale de vent qui la fit frissonner. Elle était si fragile. Comment lui imposer cette guerre contre Voldemort, avec tous les dangers qu'elle présentait ? Mais Rémus et James avaient raison, ce n'était pas à lui de décider.

Après un soupir, Sirius se tourna vers la mer. Et d'une voix monocorde, il lui raconta la montée en puissance de Voldemort. Il lui raconta la création de l'Ordre et son rôle, ainsi que celui de ses amis, à l'intérieur. Il lui raconta les morts, les enlèvements et toute cette souffrance et cette peur qu'il côtoyait tous les jours. Et elle comprit enfin le sens de ses silences, de ses larmes dans le noir, de cette tension qui ne le quittait que rarement.

Quand il eut fini son récit, elle s'approcha doucement de lui et lui prit le visage entre ses mains, plongeant dans ses yeux gris.

« Laisse-moi t'aider à affronter tout ça Sirius. Ne me demande pas de te quitter. »

Sirius la fixa un moment et lut une détermination farouche dans son regard, ses traits, détermination qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue. Une nouvelle rafale de vent vint de la mer, la faisant frissonner de nouveau. Il la prit dans ses bras pour la réchauffer et réalisa, en sentant son corps contre le sien, qu'il le regretterait toute sa vie s'il la laissait. Il avait besoin d'elle. Et elle était prête à affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pourvu qu'ils restent ensemble. Enlacés, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord silencieux d'affronter ensemble les épreuves à venir.


	20. Décallage

**Notes :**

Donc voilà le chapitre 20… je sais que ça a été un peu long mais j'ai du l'écrire à peu près 8 fois et l'effacer 7 fois… donc c'est toujours pas exactement ce que je voulais, c'est pas très long, mais c'est du concentré !

Et puis dans quelques jours (bon, p'têtre 3 semaines qd même), ma fic aura 1 an ! bon anniversaire fic et bon Noël à tous (au cas où le prochain chapitre traîne aussi un peu !)

**Reviews :**

**Nuwie : **Non, pas vu le film en question… j'ai retard en films… pour « the scarlet letter », je comprends pas que tu mettes autant de temps… Gary a pourtant de sérieux arguments pour faire regarder ce fil !!!! lol Bon, j'ai mis plus de temps pour ce chapitre, mais c'est pour mieux retrouver notre Padfoot adoré ! rahhhhh…. Il me fait perdre la tête en plus du cœur…. ; )

**Tatiana** : c'était LA parenthèse nunuche… retour aux choses sérieuses maintenant !

**Luthien** : oui, hein, j'espère que t'as honte de toi ! me faire autant de reproches et pas lire les mises à jour !!!! j'espère que t'as honte ! Pour le côté un peu emporté de Sirius, c'est ce qui fait son charme… c'est son côté, énergique, spontané… j'suis vraiment pas objective avec Sirius… mais au fait, devine qui revient ds ce chapitre et qu'on n'a pas vu depuis un moement ??? indice n°1 : il est roux…

**Malignant** : en même temps, le coup du rendez-vous raté, ça a déjà été tellement exploité au ciné… j'adore « coup de foudre à Seattle », mais quand même… tte façon, là, ça n'a rien à voir !

**Juliette** : tu vas être contente, pas de Laurelen et que du Sirius…. Si ça c'est pas un chapitre sur mesure !!!! Pour la nunucherie, j'avais prévenu ! mais suis navrée, elle va revenir la miss… par contre, pour l'amitié Sirius/Rémus, je ne dévoilerai rien !

**Kritari** : non, non pleure pas ! surtout pas ! c'est pas le but ! pour te consoler, pas de nunucherie dans ce chapitre !

**Kamy** : merci beaucoup !

**Choups** : pas de panique ! voilà la nouvelle suite !

**Bohemio** : merci, mais je ne dirai rien sur d'hypothétiques retrouvailles avec Laurelen… Faudra attendre encore un peu pour le savoir !

**F** : désolée pour cette attente… mais voilà, c'est enfin arrivé !

**Mattéic** : on fait ce qu'on peut ds la vie !

**Blondy** : merci pour la review et le mail ! Je ne dirai rien sur ce qui va arriver, vous verrez bien ! Je vous promets juste de vous écrire la suite jusqu'à la mort de Sirius. Pour les sentiments de Rémus, je sais pas encore… c'est pas le perso que j'arrive le plus à cerner, alors je sais pas. En tout cas, merci de me lire !

BONNE NLECTURE !

**20. Décalage**

Sirius faisait les cent pas dans la cuisine. L'édition de la Gazette du Sorcier, avec en première page les photos des dix Mangemorts qui avaient réussi à s'évader d'Azkaban, était étalée sur la table. Le gros titre le citant comme le « point de ralliement des Mangemorts » le narguait, ainsi que les photos des ex-détenus. Comment Fudge osait-il tracer un parallèle entre lui et Bellatrix ? Il n'avait rien à voir avec cette femme ! Elle représentait tout ce qu'il pouvait haïr en ce monde ! Ils n'avaient jamais rien eu à se dire, à partager et jamais il ne lui pardonnerait tout le mal qu'elle avait fait autour d'elle ! Il connaissait trop de gens qui avaient souffert par sa faute et qui souffraient encore, comme Néville qui, comme Harry, ne saurait jamais combien ses parents étaient des gens formidables.

Sirius sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos à cette évocation : si Harry ne connaissait pas ses parents, ce n'était pas la faute de Bellatrix mais la sienne. C'est lui qui s'était trompé, lui qui les avait abandonnés aux mains de Voldemort, lui qui les avait trahis… C'était de sa faute si ses amis étaient morts. De sa faute si son filleul n'avait pas de parents. De sa faute s'il avait du passer toutes ces années et tous ces étés chez les Dursley. Il était l'unique responsable de tout ce qui avait rendu Harry malheureux pendant plus de dix ans. Certes, Sirius avait payé cher ses erreurs de son côté. Mais tout le mal qu'il avait fait autour de lui, comment l'accepter ? Comment vivre avec toutes ces erreurs ? Tous ces morts, ces vies gâchées qui l'entouraient ?

Et pourquoi finalement ? Qu'en était-il pratiquement 15 ans plus tard ? On en était au même point. Voldemort était toujours là, ses disciples à ses côtés, bien décidés à faire régner la terreur une seconde fois. La Marque des Ténèbres allait salir le ciel à nouveau, sans que l'on puisse prévoir qui seraient les nouvelles victimes du Mage Noir. La terreur allait s'emparer de la population, plus personne ne vivrait en sécurité, les familles s'apprêtaient à vivre de nouveau dans l'angoisse que l'un des leurs, un ami, ne soit enlevé ou tué. Les plus jeunes, qui n'avaient pas connu la première guerre, allaient apprendre rapidement quelques règles indispensables de sécurité. Les autres retrouveraient les sortilèges utilisés à l'époque. Tout avait été fait en vain. Tous ces morts, ces vies détruites, ces familles déchirées… Tout recommençait. La méfiance et la peur allaient s'emparer du monde des sorciers une seconde fois.

Et pendant que les gens qu'il aimait allaient affronter Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, Sirius était enfermé dans la maison de ses parents, à « garder le quartier général de l'Ordre ». Il n'était vraiment pas fait pour ça ! C'était un travail pour Snivellus, pas pour lui ! Après tout, c'est le Serpentard qui aimait traîner dans les cachots… Il aurait été à son aise dans ce repère de magie noire, alors que Sirius le tenait en horreur ! Il aurait donné le peu qu'il possédait pour partir en mission pour l'Ordre… rechercher des Mangemorts… affronter des créatures susceptibles de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Aller donner une bonne leçon aux détraqueurs… ça c'était un travail pour lui ! Mais au lieu de ça, c'est Snivellus qui jouait les espions et lui qui débarrassait la maison de ses reliques de magie noire. Il y avait vraiment des moments où Sirius ne comprenait rien aux plans de Dumbledore…

Sirius finit enfin par s'asseoir, une bièraubeurre devant lui. Il ferma un instant les yeux, les mains serrées sur la bouteille. Et où était Rémus maintenant ? Etait-il en mission dangereuse pour l'Ordre ou était-il simplement chez lui à se reposer ? Sûrement la deuxième solution : la nuit dernière était soir de pleine lune. Et il l'avait passé seul… Certes, Sirius avait été absent lors des métamorphoses pendant de nombreuses années et Rémus n'avait plus besoin de lui depuis longtemps… mais quand même… ils avaient été plus que des amis pendant 10 ans… et aujourd'hui, il se rendait compte que Snape était plus utile à Rémus, avec sa potion, qu'il ne l'avait jamais été… Un goût amer monta dans la bouche de Sirius. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ?

Quand Bill entra dans la cuisine, il trouva la table du dîner de la veille non desservie, et plusieurs bouteilles vide de bièraubeurres. Par terre, à côté d'une chaise renversée, la Gazette du Sorcier ouverte sur l'article parlant de l'évasion. Quand il avait lu le journal la veille, le jeune Weasley s'était douté que le Maraudeur allait être bouleversé. C'est pour ça qu'il avait tenu à venir, parce qu'il avait la sensation qu'il lui devait au moins ça… pour l'avoir écouté parler de Frances sans se moquer, pour lui avoir donné quelques conseils bien sentis… pour l'avoir cru coupable jusqu'à cet été.

Bill se sentait coupable vis-à-vis de Sirius. Pourtant, il n'avait fait que croire les témoins des évènements de l'époque, rien de plus. Il n'avait rencontré l'ex-prisonnier qu'au début de l'été, une fois que Dumbledore s'était décidé à dire aux Membres de l'Ordre ce qui s'était réellement passé le soir du meurtre des Potter. Avant cela, il n'avait ressenti que de la colère pour l'homme qui avait privé Harry d'une famille. Avait-il haï le présumé coupable ? Non, les évènements ne l'avaient pas touché directement, ni sa famille, donc il n'avait pas eu de sentiments extrêmes. Néanmoins, il avait tremblé pour les siens quand il avait appris l'évasion du prisonnier et il avait été déçu lorsqu'il avait su que Sirius avait échappé aux détraqueurs.

Il se sentait également coupable pour l'attitude de Percy. Il en voulait à son frère de croire le Ministère plus que sa propre famille. Il lui en voulait de croire que Harry était un simulateur. Il ne comprenait pas l'acharnement qu'il mettait à essayer de retrouver Black pour le remettre aux détraqueurs. Pourquoi son frère était-il aussi désireux de détruire la vie d'un homme ? Peut-être pour les mêmes raisons qui le poussaient à rejeter un jeune garçon qui ne lui demandait rien, si ce n'est le droit à un peu de bonheur.

Bill sortit de la cuisine et grimpa l'escalier. Arrivé devant la chambre de Sirius, il trouva porte close. Devait-il frapper et s'immiscer dans la vie d'un homme qui ne lui avait rien demandé ? Après tout, c'est le jeune Weasley qui s'était mis dans la tête de « voler au secours » de l'ancien prisonnier. Ce dernier avait juste eu des rapports courtois avec lui, rien de plus. C'était toujours lui qui était allé au devant du Maraudeur, pour lui demander des conseils, pour parler de ce qui le préoccupait. Jamais l'inverse. Et moment de frapper à la porte de la chambre, Bill se demandait s'il ne faisait pas une erreur.

Sirius trouva Bill devant sa porte en descendant de la chambre de sa mère où il avait nourri Buck.

- « Tu me cherchais ? »

Bill eut un sursaut, n'ayant pas entendu Sirius arriver.

- « Euh, c'est à dire… non, enfin, oui… Je suis venu voir comment tu allais… avec cet article… dans la Gazette… et l'évasion des Mangemorts.

- Je n'ai rien à dire là-dessus. On savait tous que ça allait arriver, non ?

- Bon, non, enfin, si, mais…

- Arrête, Bill, on savait que ça allait arriver. On savait tous que les détraqueurs allaient se rallier à Voldemort et que ce jour-là, les Mangemorts retourneraient auprès de leur maître.

- Mais on ne pensait pas que la Gazette allait t'accuser d'être l'investigateur de tout ça…

- Et qui voulais-tu qu'ils accusent ? Qui voulais-tu que les Mangemorts rejoignent à partir du moment où, pour le Ministère et le grand public, Voldemort est mort ! Forcément, pour tout le monde, j'essaye de réunir une armée autour de moi !

- Sirius, écoute, je sais que je manque de tact, mais s'il te plaît… Je ne suis pas là pour te juger, je suis juste venu voir comment tu allais… Je ne suis pas contre toi, tu sais…

- Je sais, je sais, mais épargne-moi le couplet, tu veux ! J'ai largement passé l'âge d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour me réconforter ! C'est Rémus qui t'envoie aux nouvelles ?

- Non, pas du tout ! Pourquoi Rémus m'enverrait-il ? Tu sais, c'était la pleine lune hier, alors je crois qu'il a d'autres loups à combattre que de se préoccuper de ce que je fais, sans mauvais jeu de mot !

- Mouais… Vraiment, Bill, c'est pas le moment… et puis je n'ai aucune envie de parler de tout ça !

- Ecoute, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te froisser… je pensais juste que vu qu'on avait un peu parlé tous les deux…

- Quoi ? Parce que tu crois que parce que tu m'as raconté tes peines de cœur, je vais en retour te raconter ma vie ?

- Pas la peine de prendre ce ton ironique…

- Et pas la peine de jouer les Rémus ! Vous m'agacez tous les deux ! Maintenant, si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ici, je ne te retiens pas.

- OK, puisque tu le prends comme ça, j'y vais.

- Parfait ! »

Sur ces mots, Bill descendit les marches rapidement et sortit de la maison en claquant la porte, tandis que Sirius claquait la porte de sa chambre.

Sirius frappa dans tout ce qu'il rencontra sur son chemin jusqu'à la fenêtre : le pied du lit, l'armoire et le bureau. C'est ainsi que le carnet que lui avait donné Rémus tomba par terre, s'ouvrant sur deux pages vierges. Sirius le fixa un moment avant de détourner son regard. Non, il n'écrirait pas dedans. Rien à faire. Son ami avait sûrement les meilleures intensions du monde en lui offrant ce cadeau, mais non. Il était hors de question qu'il écrive ce qu'il ressentait. C'était trop personnel. Et surtout trop confus. Tout se mélangeait, ses émotions, ses sentiments… Il ne contrôlait plus rien.

Sirius avait cru qu'après Azkaban, tout redeviendrait normal. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Tout était de plus en plus confus. Il ressentait tellement de colère en lui, tellement de rage, il avait envie de tout casser, tout ce qui l'entourait. Peut-être qu'ainsi il pourrait évacuer une partie de ce qui l'oppressait et qui l'empêchait d'avancer. Sirius avait l'impression que chaque jour qui passait l'enfonçait un peu plus dans le sol, et il sentait que s'il ne réagissait pas, bientôt, il serait trop tard, il ne pourrait plus rien faire pour s'en sortir. Mais il avait beau se débattre, essayer de faire surface, c'est tout juste s'il arrivait à sortir la tête de l'eau. Certains soirs, il avait l'impression que les murs de la maison se resserraient autour de lui, prêts à l'engloutir.

Dans ces moments de désespoir, Sirius était tellement découragé, tellement fatigué qu'il voulait tout laisser tomber. Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé la plus grande partie de sa vie enfermé, que ce soit à Grimmauld ou à Azkaban. La liberté, il l'avait uniquement connue durant ses 7 années passées à Hogwards et les 16 mois qui avaient suivi. C'était les seuls moments où il avait enfin pu vivre ses sentiments tels qu'il les ressentait, suivre ses impulsions. Il avait pu être lui-même et trouver des gens qui lui ressemblaient, qui le comprenaient, qui l'acceptaient avec ses qualités, ses défauts, ses coups de gueule aussi bien que son besoin désespéré d'être aimé pour lui et non pour ce qu'il représentait. Et aujourd'hui, que restait-il de tout ça ? Des regrets, des morts, des souvenirs… Rien à quoi il puisse se raccrocher, rien qui lui donne envie de continuer, de se battre.

En fait, la seule personne pour laquelle il avait envie de se battre, c'était Harry. Et tout les séparait. Ils ne se connaissaient pas et Sirius commençait à douter qu'ils puissent avoir cette chance un jour. Pourtant, ils en avaient été si près, cette nuit de pleine lune, cette fameuse nuit où il aurait dû retrouver sa liberté, où Peter aurait dû payer pour ses actes. Mais au lieu de ça, le traître s'était une fois encore échappé et Sirius avait failli recevoir le baiser du détraqueur, après avoir risqué sa vie pour protéger son filleul et ses amis du loup-garou qui s'était emparé de Rémus.

Dans les heures les plus sombres de la nuit, quand Sirius sentait qu'il perdait pied, il lui arrivait de penser qu'il aurait mieux fait d'y rester cette nuit-là. La dernière image que son filleul et son vieil ami auraient eue de lui aurait été celle d'un homme combattant pour sa liberté et que la vérité soit connue de tous. Et au lieu de ça, il montrait un homme cassé par des années de prison, terré chez lui en attendant que d'autres le sauvent. Sirius ne se ressemblait plus, il n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il avait été et cela le détruisait. Plus les heures passaient et plus Sirius s'éloignait de ce qu'il était.


	21. Elite

**Notes :**

Vous croyez aux miracles ? Car ça y est ! le nouveau chapitre est arrivé ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir up-daté plus tôt ! Je sais, j'ai mis 3 mois, et le chapitre ne fait même pas 20 pages, histoire de me faire pardonner… mais c'est pas de ma faute (euh, en fait, si…) si j'ai déménagé… du coup, cartons, rangement… bref, pas trop le temps pour écrire… et puis j'avais pas envie non plus de faire un truc à la va-vite… donc encore un grand mea-culpa pour cette attente et merci à ceux qui liront quand même !

Et non, je ne suis toujours pas payée pour ce que j'écris (j'irais plus vite sinon !) et les persos ne m'appartiennent pas non plus…

Et comme d'hab', c'est la galère pour garder la mise en page sous fanfic ! ce coup-ci, il a même fallu que je télécharge un nouveau navigateur, sinon, je pouvais pas mettre en ligne. Donc désolée pour l'abondance de guillemets, mais il efface les tirets !

**Reviews :**

Blondy : Merci d'avoir lu les 20 premiers chapitres ! Voilà le 21ème avec « un peu » de retard… j'ai essayé de garder le même ton, espérons que ça ira et que ça ne se verra pas trop qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de temps entre ces deux chapitres !

Nuwie : J'espère que t'as pensé à fermer la bouche depuis le temps ! lol Bon, alors un chapitre avec un poil de Rémus en arrière fond, un poil de Laurelen mais un Sirius tout malheureux quand même ! 'espère que ça te plaira !

Fénice : Moi ? aller trop vite ? C'est la première fois qu'on me la fait celle-là ! ah moins que tu ne parles de la vitesse de l'histoire et pas de ma vitesse d'écriture… Dans ce cas-là, ça changerait tout et oui, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on me le dit… en même temps, voilà quoi… cette 5ème année est passée super vite (alors qu'il s'est rien passé d'ailleurs, c'est frustrant !)… et la chute va arriver très vite ! Et c'est vrai que j'aime bien soigner mes dernières phrases, plus particulièrement, c'est pour vous donner envie de revenir. Pour le reste, je fais des efforts !

Alana Chantelune : merci beaucoup. Ca me va droit au cœur, merci, vraiment.

Kritari : merci aussi, vraiment.

Mattéic : « croquignolet »… tiens, va falloir que je l'ajoute à ma liste celui-là !

Luthien : Oh là là, je t'entends déjà d'ici « c'est tout ? t'as pas fait plus long ? en trois mois ? et y a pas Billinouch ? ». Bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review, et non la fin n'est pas prévue pour tout de suite (faut que je me prépare psychologiquement à faire mourir Sirius, quand même… va être dur…). J'essaierai de faire au moins aussi long et en moins de temps la prochaine fois !

Bohemio : C'est pas tellement plus gai ce coup-ci… mais c'est pas à pleurer non plus… enfin, je crois pas…

Cassiopee : Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'espère que Sirius a eu une meilleur vie à Grimmauld que ce que je décris… il mérite vraiment pas tout ça ! En tout cas, même si je crois qu'il est vraiment mort, à la vitesse à laquelle j'écris, le tome 6 sera sorti avant que je n'arrive au passage du Ministère, du coup, on pourra voir si on ré-enchaine sur une autre année avec Sirius !

Misslovesirius : je ne me permettrais pas de faire de reproche vu le temps que je mets à écrire mes chapitres ! merci de me lire en tout cas ! Même si je ne suis pas fic d'or ! (y en a d'autres qui la méritent plus que moi !)

**21. Elite**

Sirius se refusait à ouvrir les yeux… Non, il ne voulait pas voir une nouvelle journée commencer. L'Ordre s'était réuni la veille au soir et tous les membres s'étaient dispersés, avec chacun une mission à remplir. Tous, sauf Sirius. A moins de se convaincre que le fait de surveiller le quartier général et de rester enfermé soit une mission. Mais dans ce cas, Kreacher avait la même mission, et cela n'était pas pour réconforter le jeune homme. Car si Sirius n'avait rien contre les elfes de maison, bien au contraire, il ne ressentait que de la haine pour celui qui l'avait vu grandir entre ces murs et qui ne manquait pas une occasion, comme à l'époque, pour lui rappeler à quel point il avait tout gâché.

Entrouvrant finalement les paupières, son regard se posa sur la guitare qui reposait contre le mur. Sirius se redressa alors brusquement et s'empara de l'instrument, espérant retrouver la paix au contact des cordes.

_So tired I couldn't even sleep _

_So many secrets I couldn't keep _

_Promised myself I wouldn't weep _

_One more promise I couldn't keep_

Les accords s'enchaînaient sous les doigts du maraudeur, comme s'il avait lui-même composé la chanson.

_It seems no one can help me now _

_I'm in too deep, there's no way out _

_This time I have really led myself astray_

Une boule se formait dans sa gorge, la serrant et le tiraillant.

_Can you help me remember how to smile ? _

_Make it somehow all seem worthwhile _

_How on earth did I get so jaded ?_

La voix de Sirius devint roque, la boule qui l'oppressait le gênant maintenant pour chanter.

_Like a mad man laughing at the rain _

_Little out of touch, little insane _

_Just easier than dealing with the pain_

Sirius jeta la guitare sur son lit. Des larmes lui brûlaient les yeux, mais il se refusait à les laisser couler. D'un geste rageur, il les essuya avant de se lever et de quitter sa chambre en claquant la porte. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il ouvrit le placard et s'empara d'une bièraubeurre qu'il entama, debout, appuyé sur la porte. Puis, lentement, il alla s'asseoir à la grande table et croisa les bras avant de s'enfouir la tête dedans. Est-ce que les déchéances, ça se prévoit ?

* * *

Laurelen faisait onduler son corps sur le rythme de la musique. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de danser à chaque fois qu'elle aimait les morceaux qui passaient à la radio, ce qui amusait toujours Sirius. Il avait beau aimer danser, il ne comprenait le besoin qu'elle avait de remuer en permanence, et ce, quelque soit son activité. Ainsi, il la contemplait, depuis le canapé, pendant qu'elle remuait la pâte du gâteau au chocolat au rythme de _Dancing Queen_ d'ABBA. 

C'est elle qui lui avait fait connaître ce groupe Moldu et il devait reconnaître qu'il l'appréciait assez, même s'il préférait encore les groupes sorciers – peut-être parce qu'il les connaissait mieux ?

Soudain, elle se retourna et le fixa, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait un sujet épineux à aborder.

« - Sirius, j'ai eu une idée. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympa si on invitait tes parents un de ces week-end…

" - Pardon ? Tu veux faire quoi ?

" - Ecoute, ne fais pas cette tête… Je me disais juste que ça pourrait être bien de les inviter. Ils seraient sûrement ravis de voir où tu vis… Et puis j'aimerais bien les rencontrer…

"- Non.

"- Sirius, ne te braque pas…

"- Je ne me braque pas, je ne veux juste pas les voir chez moi. Et je suis bien certain que c'est réciproque !

"- Et moi, je suis sûre que tu te trompes ! Que tu n'aies pas été d'accord avec eux pendant ton adolescence, je peux le comprendre, en fait, c'est le cas d'énormément de gens, mais je trouve ça idiot que vous restiez brouillés ! C'est de l'orgueil mal placé !

"- De quoi ? Tu plaisantes, là, j'espère ? Mes parents sont parmi les êtres les plus bornés et optus que je connaisse, avec le reste de ma famille à part quelques rares exceptions ! Ils sont persuadés d'être meilleurs que le reste de l'humanité parce qu'ils sont des sangs purs… Mais laisse moi te dire quelque chose : ils ont tout faux ! En fait, ils ne sont qu'un ramassis de…

"- Sirius ! Arrête ! Ecoute, je ne les connais pas et je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé entre vous mais … Je n'arrive pas à croire tout ça… Ce n'est pas possible…

"- Et pourtant si… Enfin, pourquoi tu ne veux pas me croire ?

" - Parce que… Parce que je n'arrive pas à croire que quelqu'un d'aussi incroyable que toi puisse avoir une telle famille ! Tu ne peux pas avoir grandi entouré de tellement de préjugés et de haine et être devenu quelqu'un d'aussi gentil et tolérant… Ce n'est pas… Possible »

Sirius la regarda un moment sans rien dire. Elle n'était pas la première personne à s'étonner des différences qui existaient entre lui et sa famille. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait autant le fossé entre lui et les siens. Il pouvait voir les interrogations qui se formaient dans sa tête à travers son regard. Elle ne comprenait pas sa répulsion envers sa famille et elle ne le pourrait pas tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas parlé de son enfance, de sa vie avec eux, au numéro 12 de Grimmauld Place.

« - Viens t'asseoir. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

" - Sirius, si tu ne veux pas en parler, je ne te forcerai pas. Ne te sens pas obligé…

" - Mais il faut que tu comprennes… Et tu ne le pourras pas si je ne te raconte pas mon enfance là-bas… Si je ne t'explique pas qui ils sont vraiment… »

Laurelen s'avança doucement et s'assit sur le fauteuil, face à Sirius. Elle savait que ce moment allait être pénible pour le jeune homme mais c'est lui qui avait raison : elle ne comprenait pas son attitude vis-à-vis de sa famille et elle avait besoin de cette explication. Elle avait besoin de savoir si le problème ne venait que de sa famille, s'il était objectif ou si c'était simplement une fuite de sa part, un refus de l'engagement, des obligations familiales.

« - Je t'ai dit que ma famille était ce qu'on appelle une _Sang Pur_, c'est à dire qu'elle n'est composée que de sorciers et sorcières issus de familles de sorciers. Aucun Moldu. Enfin si, un, une fois, il a épousé une de mes cousines et elle a été bannie de la famille. Le simple fait de sympathiser avec des Moldus ou des sorciers qui ne sont pas des sangs purs était une injure aux yeux de mes parents. Au début, je ne comprenais pas bien où ils voulaient en venir et j'avais tendance à aller à l'encontre de leurs principes par esprit de contradiction et pour les défier. Regulus était tellement soumis, il gobait tout ce qu'ils disaient et faisait tout pour les satisfaire. Mais quand je suis entré à Hogwarts et que j'ai rencontré James, Rémus et Peter… C'est comme si mes yeux s'étaient enfin ouverts… C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé à quel point toute cette lubie sur la supériorité supposée des sorciers n'était qu'une énorme supercherie. Les sorciers n'ont rien à envier aux Moldus. Je t'assure que tu vaux un million de fois mieux que n'importe quel membre de ma stupide famille.  
Alors voilà, j'ai arrêté de faire semblant d'être un bon fils et mes parents m'ont mené la vie encore plus dure, ne cessant de me répéter que je ne serais jamais qu'un bon à rien, que j'étais la honte de la famille… Que je gâchais tous leurs espoirs… Que mon avenir était raté d'avance… Que je ne méritais pas mon nom. Tout était prétexte à des reproches, des humiliations, de leur part, de celle de mon frère, même de leur elfe de maison ! Alors tu dois comprendre mon soulagement quand j'ai enfin pu partir de chez eux ! J'avais 16 ans et les Potter m'ont accueilli les bras grands ouverts. Et puis un an plus tard, mon oncle Alphard m'a légué un bon paquet d'or en héritage, alors j'ai pu acheter mon appart. Alphard était la deuxième personne fréquentable de la famille : la première est ma cousine Andromeda. Elle a toujours été ma cousine préférée… Contrairement à ses sœurs, elle n'a jamais cru en la supériorité des sorciers, même s'ils sont de sang pur ! Du coup, on se retrouvait sur le même terrain, on se comprenait… C'était moins dur de se sentir rejeté par sa propre famille en sachant qu'on était deux. »

Sirius marqua une pause. Laurelen le regardait, commençant à comprendre ce qu'il avait du endurer durant toute son enfance. Pourtant, elle sentait qu'elle était encore loin du compte. Si sa famille avait été capable de le rejeter uniquement parce qu'il pensait qu'avoir un « sang pur » ne faisait pas de lui l'élite de la planète, alors Sirius avait vraiment du être maltraité, sinon physiquement, du moins moralement. Comment avaient-ils pu être si durs avec lui juste pour ça ? Comment des parents peuvent-ils rejeter leur enfant parce qu'il ne se croit pas le roi du monde ?

« - Je n'ai jamais reparlé à mes parents depuis mon départ, même quand mon frère est mort. Il a été tué par Voldemort ou, du moins, par un de ses Mangemorts. Il avait du comprendre que se croire supérieur aux Moldus et aux sorciers _non-purs_ était une chose, mais de là à tuer tous ces gens… Si Voldemort était prêt à tout pour avoir du pouvoir, mon frère n'était pas assez courageux pour le suivre… Seulement, il n'avait pas compris qu'on ne peut pas revenir en arrière une fois qu'on s'est engagé auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors il s'est fait tuer. Mes parents ont du l'enterrer en héro, persuadés qu'il avait eu raison tout de même de suivre Voldemort, d'avoir essayé de rendre au monde sorcier sa _pureté_. Pour ce que ça lui aura valu ! »

Sirius se leva brusquement et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Face à lui s'étalait des rues moldues de Londres.

« - Mes parents n'ont jamais compris mon amitié pour James, Rémus et Peter, pas plus qu'ils n'ont compris ma sympathie pour des sorciers qui n'étaient pas issus de familles de Sang-Pur… Alors aller frapper à leur porte maintenant et leur dire : salut, après tout ce temps, je viens vous présenter ma copine, vous allez l'adorer si vous passez outre le fait qu'elle est une Moldue… Non, je ne crois pas… Ils font partie gens que je préfèrerais ne jamais avoir à revoir. A moins peut-être s'ils réalisaient leur erreur et qu'ils se décident de se battre maintenant contre Voldemort. Mais ne rêvons pas, on ne change pas des siècles de préjugés sur un coup de baguette magique ! »

Il se retourna pour regarder Laurelen, un pâle sourire sur les lèvres.

« - Non, crois-moi, on est beaucoup mieux sans eux. Ma vie est en tout cas un milliard de fois plus belle depuis que je n'ai plus de contact avec eux… Et encore plus depuis que je t'ai rencontrée. Et puis, nos enfants pourront jouer avec les Potter et les Lupin juniors, sans oublier les petits Pettigrew ! Je t'assure qu'ils ne rateront rien en évitant de jouer avec les enfants Black and Co. Mon simple nom de famille sera déjà une punition, pas besoin de rajouter les week-ends chez les grands parents paternels en plus ! »

Après lui avoir souri tendrement, Laurelen se leva à son tour et le rejoint près de la fenêtre, l'enlaçant doucement.

« - On fera comme tu voudras. Je comprends que tu leur en veuilles et que tu ne souhaites plus les voir. Sache juste que si jamais un jour tu changeais d'avis, je serais là et je te suivrais. »

Le jeune homme lui jeta un bref coup d'œil malicieux :

« - Sirius Junior aussi ?

" - Si tu veux ; après tout, ça ne m'engage pas vraiment, vu que je ne te laisserai jamais appeler notre fils Sirius Junior ! »

* * *

Sirius regardait le carnet de Rémus entre ses mains. Il l'avait retrouvé derrière un meuble et avait décidé de ne pas le jeter. 

« Après tout, peut-être que Rémus à raison, que ça me soulagerait d'écrire… En même temps, écrire sur quoi ? Sur Azkaban ? Pour risquer de tout réveiller ? Toute cette souffrance ? Non, je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas… Harry a besoin de moi, pas d'une loque… Et puis pour dire quoi ? Les cris des prisonniers ? Les gémissements la nuit ? Le froid et la peur qui s'emparent de vous dès qu'un Dementor passe devant votre cellule ? L'ennui… L'ennui qui vous ferait devenir fou… Toutes ces heures passées, enfermé, avec uniquement des souvenirs à ressasser… Et pour seul réconfort, la pensée de se savoir innocent… Cette vérité qui vous protège, comme une bougie dans le noir… Petite flamme fragile, vacillante… Résistant avec peine aux heures les plus sombres. Toutes ces années gâchées… Et toutes ces questions sans réponse… »

Sirius s'était souvent demandé ce qu'étaient devenus son filleul et ses amis après son emprisonnement. Il était le seul à savoir que c'était Peter le traître… Comment Rémus avait-il réagit ? S'était-il occupé d'Harry ? Lui avait-il raconté qui étaient ses parents, à quel point ils étaient des gens formidables ? Est-ce que Rémus avait réussi à fonder une famille ou avait-il été marqué à tout jamais par cette nuit tragique ? Quelqu'un finirait-il par rétablir la vérité ? Peter finirait-il par commettre une erreur ? Harry lui pardonnerait-il un jour d'avoir trahi ses parents ? Saurait-il seulement un jour que ce n'était pas Sirius l'homme de main de Voldemort ? Et Laurelen ? Avait-elle cru en lui malgré tout ? Avait-elle pris sa défense, essayé d'expliquer à Rémus et Dumbledore que jamais Sirius n'aurait pu faire de mal à James et à sa famille ? Qu'était-elle devenu après cette nuit ? Avait-elle seulement essayé de le voir à Azkaban ? Avait-elle refait sa vie ? Un homme l'y avait-il aidée ? Avait-elle compris ce qui avait du se passer cette nuit-là et lui avait-elle pardonné d'avoir tout gâché ? Lui pardonnerait-elle un jour ?

Toutes ces questions, pour la plupart sans réponse, sorties d'un autre monde, d'un autre temps, assaillaient à nouveau Sirius, comme un cauchemar éveillé. Il n'avait jamais réussi à trouver le courage parler à Harry pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait à son égard, s'il lui en voulait ou pas. Après tout, il n'avait pas plus osé interroger Rémus alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis plus de 20 ans ! Si seulement il connaissait le moyen de sortir tout ce qui le hantait… Rémus avait tenté de lui en donner un avec ce carnet, mais il ne pouvait pas marquer toutes ces questions dedans… Cela ne servirait à rien de toute façon, car ce dont il avait vraiment besoin, c'était de réponses. Il avait besoin de savoir ce que pensait Harry, ce que Rémus avait traversé et comment il avait surmonté les épreuves. Il voulait savoir comment Laurelen avait réagi à son absence, si quelqu'un avait gardé contact avec elle. Si quelqu'un savait où elle était et ce qu'elle était devenu. Avait-elle coupé ses cheveux ? Avait-elle gardé son sourire qui illuminait la pièce et son rire clair qui éclatait dans la pièce ?

Sirius se releva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise à la renverse, et alla prendre un parchemin dans le placard : il fallait qu'il écrive à Rémus, qu'il lui dise de revenir au plus vite, qu'ils puissent enfin crever l'abcès et essayer de redevenir amis. Mais au moment de plier le parchemin, Sirius réalisa ce qu'il était sur le point de faire : mettre en danger la vie d'un membre de l'Ordre, et pour pas grand chose si on y réfléchissait bien. Il déchira lentement le parchemin et le jeta dans la corbeille à côté du bureau.

Rémus devait revenir pour la prochaine assemblée de l'Ordre, il serait alors bien temps de dissiper les zones d'ombre. Sirius n'avait qu'à attendre le moment où il pourrait poser à son ami toutes les questions qui le rongeaient de l'intérieur. Parallèlement au soulagement qu'il ressentait à cette idée, une angoisse le saisit au ventre : et si Rémus voulait aussi des réponses ? Sirius savait que le loup-garou aurait bien aimé savoir ce qui s'était passé pendant toutes ces années à Azkaban. Peut-être profiterait-il de l'occasion pour poser lui aussi des questions, questions auxquelles Sirius n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de répondre. D'autant plus qu'il n'était déjà pas sûr de savoir comment réussir à parler à Rémus : comment aborder un sujet aussi sensible ? Le jeune homme réalisa qu'il n'y arriverait pas s'il n'était pas préparé. C'est alors que son regard se posa de nouveau sur le carnet : la solution était là, devant lui. Il fallait qu'il écrive toutes les questions qu'il se posait afin de ne pas perdre ses moyens face au loup-garou. Avec un support papier, quelques soient les réponses qu'il obtiendrait, il aurait quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, il ne perdrait pas le fil. Et si jamais il n'arrivait plus à parler, Rémus pourrait toujours le lire et continuer à lui répondre. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à réussir à démêler ce sac de nœuds dans sa tête et à tout mettre à plat sur ces pages blanches.


	22. Abcès

**Notes : **

Comme promis, le nouveau chapitre, dans un délais raisonnable en plus !

Et je voulais juste ajouter que la chanson du chapire précédent, c'était « Runaway Train » de Soul Asylum. Voilà.

**Reviews :**

Juste un mot : un grand merci d'avoir eu la patience d'attendre le dernier chapitre et de l'avoir lu ! Un grand grand merci ! Cette fic m'est salutaire en ce moment alors merci d'y croire !

Fenice : mais si il est gentil Sirius… C'est le plus beau, le plus gentil, le plus cool, le plus sex…

Nuwie : oui, alors le coup de sex-appeal, y a un copyright Blacky dessus… Mais oui, les chapitres reprennent, ça revient… et si JKR n'écrit pas les pensées de Sirius, on le fera ! mdr !

Cassiopee : merci ! oui la suite arrive ! Je crois que j'ai traumatisé tout le monde avec cette histoire de chapitre qui traîne… je te laisse décider si j'ai eu assez d'inspiration !

Kritari : OO euh… t'as pris quoi de ma fic ? pour en faire quoi ? mais si en plus j'arrive à inspirer les gens : WHAOU !

Bohemio : non, t'inquiète pas, y a plus de risque qu'il se reproduise… ça se castre les rats…

Hermione : et ben ce coup-là, t'as pu corriger… j'espère que t'as pas oublié de faute ! et merci bcp de prendre le temps de me relire !

Blondy :ça y est ! et j'ai mis moins de temps ! que demande le peuple ?

(Ange qui m'a laissé une review ailleurs : un grand merci !)

**22. Abcès**

_« Lie to me,_

_Convince me that I've been sick forever._

_And all of this,_

_Will make sense when I get better. »_

Breathe No More, Evanescence.

* * *

Sirius jurait dans sa chambre, assis à son bureau. Il n'y avait rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à écrire. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute de n'avoir rien à exprimer, mais rien ne sortait. Il avait hésité cent fois sur le sujet à aborder et la manière dont il devait s'y prendre, griffonné plusieurs débuts, tous raturés au final. L'impression qu'il avait d'écrire son journal intime, telle une collégienne introvertie, le bloquait complètement. Puis, après plusieurs heures, une idée lui vint à l'esprit, si simple qu'il s'étonnait de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt : il ne devait pas écrire son journal, il devait _lui_ écrire une lettre, à _elle_… Et aussitôt, les mots lui vinrent et il commença sa rédaction, sans plus aucune hésitation. 

_Laurelen,_

_Il s'est passé tant de temps… Je me demande si tu me reconnaîtrais si on se croisait… Je crois que non, sûrement pas… Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. L'homme que tu as connu et aimé autrefois est mort… Oui, mort… Si mon corps est toujours là, j'ai perdu mon âme au cours de ces années. Tout ce qu'il me reste, c'est de l'amertume, des regrets, des remords… De la culpabilité aussi… Comment un homme seul peut-il commettre autant d'erreurs en si peu de temps ? J'ai été entêté, orgueilleux et je le paye aujourd'hui… J'aurais dû t'écouter, suivre les instructions de Dumbledore… Si je n'avais pas écouté James, rien ne serait arrivé… Dumbledore aurait veillé à leur sécurité et Harry aurait toujours ses parents. Au lieu de ça, j'ai cru qu'on pouvait se jouer de Voldemort… Mais ce n'est pas la faute de James, je ne peux pas le blâmer… Ce devait être moi le gardien de leur sécurité… C'est moi et moi seul qui l'aie convaincu de changer… Pourquoi ai-je été aussi naïf… Comment n'ai-je pas vu que c'était Peter le traître ? Comment ai-je pu douter de Rémus ? Comment ai-je pu nous conduire à notre perte ? _

_Je ne sais pas ce que tu sais de cette nuit-là… Qui t'a prévenue ? T'a-t-on seulement prévenue ? Sûrement, oui, Rémus a dû s'en charger. Laurelen, je suis innocent… Je n'ai pas trahi James et Lily, jamais je n'aurais pu faire une chose pareille ! Je voulais juste que tu le saches, même si cela n'a plus vraiment d'importance aujourd'hui. Tant de temps s'est écoulé. Enfin, sache qu'en fait, au dernier moment, j'ai convaincu James de changer de gardien et de prendre Peter. Et ce bâtard nous a trahi ! Il a vendu James et Lily à Voldemort… Ils sont morts parce que j'ai cru être le plus fort en jouant un tour de passe-passe… Comment ai-je pu être aussi idiot ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est comme si je les avais tués moi-même… C'est tellement absurde… Tu sais que j'aurais donné ma vie pour eux… Et voilà le résultat ! Harry est orphelin, par ma faute…_

_Je crois que c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas clamé mon innocence… Parce que quelque part, je suis coupable… Oui, je suis coupable de les avoir abandonnés, de les avoir livrés au traître ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Tout ce gâchis par ma faute… Et puis comment aurais-je pu me défendre de toute façon ? Nous n'avions rien dit avec James. A personne. Nous ne voulions pas que le Voldemort se doute de quelque chose… Quelle erreur ! Harry s'est retrouvé obligé de grandir chez des gens qui le haïssaient parce que je n'ai pas tenu ma parole… Je devais m'occuper de lui, je l'avais promis à ses parents. Et au lieu de ça, j'ai été absent… Je me suis laissé enfermer à Azkaban, sans rien dire, au lieu de me battre pour lui… Et pour toi…_

_Car je suis coupable vis-à-vis de toi aussi… Si tu savais comme je m'en veux… Tous ces projets que nous avions… Je t'avais promis de prendre soin de toi, que je ferais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour que nous ne soyons pas séparés, jamais. Et voilà le résultat ! Je t'ai abandonnée, sans même te laisser une chance de comprendre… Sans même te laisser une explication… Comment ai-je pu être aussi égoïste ? Je te demande pardon, pour tout. Mais je n'étais plus le même… J'étais comme anesthésié de tout sentiment, de toute logique après avoir trouvé les corps de James et Lily… Je ne pensais qu'à une chose : les venger. Et quand Peter s'est enfui, en un quart de seconde, j'ai comme basculé… Comme si mon esprit ne pouvait plus rien supporter. Alors, je me suis laissé emmener par les hommes du Ministère… _

_Et puis j'ai été enfermé. Je n'ai compris ce qui s'était passé et les conséquences de mes actes que quelques jours après. Là, quand j'ai réalisé qu'il n'y aurait pas de procès, que c'était trop tard, je me suis renfermé sur moi-même. Je ne ressentais plus rien, même la présence des Détraqueurs, les gardiens de la prison, ne me faisait rien… J'ai cru devenir fou bien souvent… Mais à chaque fois que je me sentais au bord du ravin, je m'en arrachais en pensant que je devais tenir le coup, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait… Que Peter commettrait bien une faute un jour ou que par un moyen ou un autre la vérité éclaterait… Je me devais donc de tenir jusqu'à ce jour, pour Harry._

_Alors voilà, je me suis accroché, tant bien que mal. Et un jour, j'ai vu cette photo dans la Gazette du Sorcier : c'était Peter, sous sa forme de rat, sur l'épaule d'un garçon qui était à Hogwarts, avec Harry. Il était aux premières loges si jamais Voldemort revenait, et j'étais le seul à le savoir ! Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, il fallait que je protège Harry ! Alors je me suis enfui… Sans doute as-tu vu ma photo dans les journaux ? M'as-tu seulement reconnu ? Et qu'as-tu pensé ? M'as-tu cru coupable ? M'as-tu cru capable faire du mal aux personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde ? _

_Je voudrais que tu me pardonnes pour tout le mal que j'ai dû te faire… Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça… Quel idiot j'ai été ! Si seulement j'avais été moins égoïste… Si je ne m'étais pas précipité la tête la première, alors peut-être aurions-nous pu limiter les dégâts au moins… Peut-être que Dumbledore et Rémus m'auraient cru… Et alors, j'aurais pu m'occuper de Harry, comme je l'avais promis à ses parents._

_Laurelen, comment te dire combien tu m'as manqué ? Comment te dire à quel point tu me manques encore ? Tes cheveux ont-ils gardé leurs reflets auburn ? Tes yeux ont-ils toujours cet éclat si particulier ? Je crois que nos souvenirs m'ont aidé à tenir toutes ces années… Dans les moments les plus durs, je repensais à nous, à nos projets, et je me disais que je devais tenir… Je te devais une explication… Ne crois pas que j'essaie de renouer avec le passé, je me doute bien que tu as dû refaire ta vie, et c'est tout ce que je te souhaite. J'ai laissé passer ma chance et je ne veux pas faire irruption dans ton quotidien. Je t'espère heureuse, profitant du bonheur que tu mérites._

_Je voulais juste te dire la vérité sur les évènements de cette terrible nuit. Et te dire par où je suis passé. Azkaban est un lieu maudit… On y perd son âme… Il m'arrive encore d'entendre les cris des prisonniers, de me réveiller au milieu de la nuit avec une angoisse terrible au fond de l'estomac, la peur qu'ils viennent me chercher. Je n'ai pas peur de donner ma vie, mourir au cœur d'un combat ne m'effraie pas, mais ça oui. Je ne supporterais pas d'y retourner, même pour un temps très court._

_Je voulais aussi te dire que j'allais bien, enfin sur un plan physique en tout cas. Je ne peux pas te dire où je me cache, mais sache une chose : je préfèrerais mille fois devoir errer dans des forêts obscures qu'être ici. Je tourne en rond, mes vieux fantômes me hantent… Et je ne peux rien faire ! Je ne peux ni veiller sur Harry, ni agir. J'ai été inutile pendant tant d'années, j'aimerais qu'on me laisse une chance de me rattraper… Je sais que je peux être utile, autrement qu'en restant enfermé ! Et pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne suis pas sûr de tenir encore longtemps enfermé ici… Il y a peu de choses qui me font tenir, mais sache que tu en fais partie… Harry aussi… Et l'idée que peut-être, un jour, quand tout sera terminé, on se retournera sur le passé et on se rendra compte que, finalement, tout ça avait un sens…_

* * *

Rémus était venu voir Sirius sitôt rentré de mission. Il voulait voir son ami, s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il était entré dans la chambre, la porte étant entrouverte, et avait trouvé le carnet ouvert… Le loup-garou n'avait pu s'empêcher de lire le message qui ne lui était pas destiné. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû, pourtant, il devait s'avouer qu'il était heureux de constater que son ami avait pu confier une partie de ce qui le hantait… Restait à lui faire sortir le reste. Et comment ? Il savait que Sirius le prendrait mal s'il lui avouait avoir lu ce qu'il avait écrit dans le carnet, et il ne pourrait pas le lui reprocher. Il n'était pas le destinataire de cette lettre, elle était pour celle que Sirius n'avait pas réussi à effacer de son esprit malgré ce qu'il avait dit. 

Néanmoins, cette irruption dans la vie privée du Maraudeur avait un aspect positif : le loup-garou comprenait mieux l'attitude de son ami, à l'époque et aujourd'hui. Mais comment l'aider ? Car Sirius avait besoin d'aide… Bien qu'il refuse de l'avouer à Rémus, il le disait à Laurelen : « _je ne suis pas sûr de tenir encore longtemps enfermé ici… »_. Il avait besoin de sortir, d'aider, de se sentir utile. Mais comment lui apporter tout ça ? Dumbledore avait été très strict sur ses recommandations et il n'était pas question de lui désobéir en allant faire ne serait-ce qu'un tour dans le quartier. Alors que faire ?

Tout d'abord, il lui fallait trouver Sirius dans la maison et essayer de le faire parler. Puisqu'il s'était confié dans ce carnet, peut-être accepterait-il de le faire à nouveau, mais de vive voix. Alors, Rémus pourrait lui dire que Laurelen avait cru en lui jusqu'au bout… Qu'elle avait essayé de le voir à Azkaban… Qu'elle s'était battue pour lui… Elle ne l'avait jamais abandonné, contrairement à lui qui se disait son meilleur ami à cette époque. Elle avait cru en l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui lui avait promis de tout faire pour la protéger, comme il l'avait promis à James et Lily. Et c'est ce qu'il avait essayé de faire. Rémus savait que si Sirius avait eu ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un doute concernant la loyauté de Peter, il n'aurait pas convaincu James de le choisir comme Gardien du Secret.

Plus Rémus réfléchissait à la situation et plus il comprenait les intentions de Sirius : il voulait protéger Peter en même temps. Si personne ne savait que c'était lui le Gardien, personne ne le chercherait. Voldemort et ses Mangemorts concentreraient leurs recherches sur Sirius et ses amis courraient moins de danger, que ce soient les Potter ou Peter, vu que Sirius avait pris soin de lui trouver une planque… Le loup-garou retrouvait bien là le courage du Maraudeur : il n'hésitait pas à endosser tous les risques pour que ses amis soient à l'abri.

De rage, Rémus frappa le bureau avec son poing. Comment avait-il pu douter de Sirius à ce point ? Comment avait-il pu penser que c'était lui le traître alors qu'il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait ? Un bruit derrière lui le fit sursauter. Se retournant, il vit Sirius dans l'embrasure de la porte, ses yeux allant du carnet au Maraudeur.

« Sirius, écoute, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être indiscret. La porte était ouverte, je te cherchais, et j'ai vu le carnet…

"Tu as lu ? » La voix de Sirius était tendue.

« Oui ». C'était plus un soupir qu'une véritable affirmation.

Les deux homme restèrent figés un moment, n'échangeant pas un mot. Rémus avait la tête baissée, se sentant coupable de cette intrusion dans la vie privée de Sirius. Ce dernier restait immobile ; seuls ses yeux continuaient leurs aller-retour du carnet à son ami. Puis, rompant brusquement cette scène quelque peu irréelle, Sirius sortit et descendit l'escalier. Rémus ne fit pas un geste dans un premier temps, ne sachant que faire. Mais, quand il entendit la voix de son ami s'élever de la cuisine, lui demandant de venir, il se précipita à l'extérieur, désireux de le rejoindre et de s'expliquer.

* * *

Assis à la grande table en bois, recroquevillé sur sa chaise, Sirius attendait que Rémus entre dans la pièce. Ils devaient se parler, crever l'abcès qui empoisonnait leur relation depuis si longtemps. Il avait espéré ne pas en avoir besoin après leurs retrouvailles dans la Cabane Hurlante. Mais un malaise, une sorte de gêne, s'était installé entre eux peu à peu et avait pris une profondeur insondable depuis leur installation dans le quartier général de l'Ordre. Il était temps que cela cesse et qu'ils retrouvent leur amitié… Et au fond, peut-être était-ce une bonne chose que Rémus ait lu le carnet. 

Pourtant, quand il entra dans la pièce, Sirius ne pu s'empêcher de sursauter : où était son ami ? L'homme qui lui faisait face, de l'autre côté de la table, ne pouvait être le Maraudeur avec qui il avait fait les 400 coups… C'était presque un vieil homme, maltraité par la vie, les cheveux grisonnants, les traits tirés par les épreuves et la fatigue. A cet instant précis, Sirius comprit qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à souffrir tout au long de ces années. S'il avait été enfermé à Azkaban, Rémus avait dû affronter d'autres épreuves et de toute évidence, il était inutile de faire un concours pour savoir lequel des deux maraudeurs avait le plus souffert.

Sirius sentit son cœur se serrer à cette pensée. Il ne pouvait pas parler avec Rémus et risquer de lui infliger d'autres souffrances. Il était visible que son ami avait souffert lui aussi, sûrement pas des mêmes maux, mais qui était-il pour lui en imposer d'avantage ?

« Tu veux qu'on parle Sirius ?

"Non… Je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment utile finalement.

"Tu es sûr ? Je pensais qu'on avait des choses à se dire tous les deux…

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu as lu l'essentiel sur le carnet et je ne veux pas remuer plus de fantômes. Toi aussi, tu as eu des moments difficiles, je n'ai pas le monopole de la douleur, alors parle si tu veux, mais pour ma part, j'ai vidé mon sac. » Le ton du Maraudeur était plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Sirius… Qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé ?

"On a vieilli…

"Crois-tu que notre amitié a vieilli elle aussi ?

"Je crois qu'elle a changé, comme nous. Mais je crois que l'essentiel est resté… Je l'espère en tout cas.

"Tu crois ? Tu penses vraiment que l'essentiel est resté ? Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle survivra au fait que nous nous sommes soupçonnés mutuellement ?

"Je ne sais pas. Sûrement, oui, sinon, nous ne serions pas là en train d'en parler…

"Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas t'avoir soutenu… D'avoir cru que tu étais coupable…

"Rémus, si tu veux qu'on se retrouve, il va falloir que tu te pardonnes d'abord. Je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir soupçonné… Je t'ai soupçonné aussi. L'important, c'est que nous ayons tiré les choses au clair !

"Elle, elle t'a cru…

"Elle ?

"Laurelen… C'est moi qui lui ai annoncé ton emprisonnement et qui lui ai dit ce qui s'était passé… Elle ne me croyait pas… Elle disait que jamais tu n'aurais trahi James… Qu'il fallait qu'on aille à Azkaban pour te voir, savoir ce qui s'était véritablement passé… Et moi, j'ai refusé…

"Rémus…

"Non, Sirius, tu ne comprends pas ! Elle croyait en toi, j'aurais dû faire de même ! Après tout ce qu'on avait traversé ensemble, j'étais un de ceux qui te connaissaient le mieux et je ne t'ai pas fait confiance ! J'ai écouté ceux qui me disaient que tu étais le traître ! J'aurais dû ouvrir les yeux, ou au moins, écouter Laurelen. On aurait peut-être pu faire quelque chose, peut-être que tu n'aurais pas eu à passer toutes ces années à Azkaban à la place de Peter ! Mais au lieu de ça, je me suis terré dans mon trou et j'ai coupé les ponts avec tout le monde… Je voulais essayer d'oublier que j'avais perdu mes trois meilleurs amis en une nuit… Les personnes auxquelles je tenais le plus au monde ont disparu en une nuit… Mais j'avais tort… Parce que l'une d'elles était bien vivante, enfermée injustement… Et moi, je n'ai rien fait… »

Une larme roula sur la joue du loup-garou.

« Rémus, je veux que tu m'écoutes très attentivement. » La voix de Sirius s'était faite douce, bien qu'un peu rauque. « Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé. J'aurais fait la même chose à ta place, alors arrête de te culpabiliser. Et puis, tout n'est pas perdu, après tout, on a bien réussi à se retrouver… Et si tu veux bien arrêter de t'accuser de tous les maux de la Terre, alors on pourra reconstruire notre amitié. Et qui sait, peut-être que dans quelque temps, on pourra aller draguer les filles ensemble ! »

Un faible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Rémus et il se décida à relever la tête pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de son ami qui le fixait en souriant. Peut-être Sirius avait-il raison après tout, peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard pour retrouver ce qui les unissait et qui l'avait aidé à traverser tous les moments difficiles de sa vie jusqu'à cette tragique nuit. S'il était inutile d'essayer de rattraper le temps perdu, ils pouvaient toujours essayer de rebâtir leur amitié… Mais il devait d'abord se pardonner à lui-même. Après tout, peut-être que Sirius avait raison, peut-être que tout ça aurait un sens un jour…


	23. Snivellus et Lily

**Notes :**

Et voilà déjà le prochain chapitre ! (ça vous laisse rêveurs, hein…) Donc voilà, en fait, je l'ai écrit en une soirée (et un p'tit bout de nuit) à la suite de l'autre chapitre. Alors c'est pas très long, il se passe pas grand chose (pour changer lol), mais c'est un p'tit chapitre de transition comme je les aime… voilà, c'est dit, si j'étais pas convaincue par mon dernier chapitre, je me suis éclatée à écrire celui-là ! Faut dire que c'est moins tendu !

Et merci à Hermione de m'avoir corrigée en un temps record !

* * *

**Reviews :**

Fénice : oui, je te le fais pas dire, et ça va être de plus en plus dommage en plus ! Parce qu'on y est presque à la fin… On touche au but…

Nuwie : Merci ma belle ! mince, t'es la deuxième à me dire que le dernier chapitre était limite au niveau des larmes… ben là, y a peu de risques… c'est plein de Padfoot et de ses blagues !

Cassiopee : nan mais c'est pas grave de pas aimer tout du début à la fin… suis pas vexée… mais console-toi, pas de laurelen ce coup-ci !

Kritari : t'inquiète, c'est juste que je me demandais ce que t'avais pris ! no soucy. Sinon, merci beaucoup.

Ange : merci merci merci… c'est plus gai ce coup-ci, t'inquiète pas !

Hermione (ben oui, les mails ça compte aussi) : merci beaucoup ! j'attendais vraiment ton avis pour me décider à le mettre en ligne. Et je vois pas où tu nous retrouve ds ce chapitre ! mdr !

* * *

**23. Snivellus et Lily**

Sirius faisait des aller-retour dans la cuisine. La discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Harry lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Comment Snape avait-il pu arrêter les cours d'Occlumency ? Il savait pourtant que c'était essentiel ! Harry en avait besoin, il devait empêcher Voldemort d'entrer dans son esprit, c'était capital. Si son filleul n'arrivait pas à rendre ses pensées hermétiques, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver ? Il fallait empêcher le mage noir de se servir de Harry à son insu. Comment cet imbécile de Snape avait-il pu faire passer ses sentiments personnels avant les intérêts de l'Ordre ? Comment Dumbledore avait pu lui faire confiance ? Le Maraudeur avait pourtant essayé de prévenir le vieux directeur à propos de Snape, de lui faire comprendre qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, mais il ne l'avait pas écouté. Il lui avait affirmé que le professeur de potions était de leur côté, qu'il leur fallait oublier leurs vieilles querelles à présent pour unir leurs forces. Même Rémus s'y était mis, lui faisant la morale, l'encourageant à soutenir les décisions de Dumbledore…

Mais pourquoi ? Il n'avait jamais pu supporter Snape, il ne lui faisait pas confiance… C'était un Serpentard, il était faux, fourbe, vicieux… Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec leurs « querelles d'adolescents » (contrairement à ce que sous-entendait Rémus, il n'était pas aussi puéril), mais avec son attitude actuelle. Séverus était arrogant, imbu de lui-même, tellement fier d'agir pour l'Ordre et de prendre des risques quand Sirius devait rester enfermé. Pourtant, ils savaient tous deux que ce dernier ne restait au 12 Grimmauld Place que sur les ordres du vieux directeur… Snape savait que le Maraudeur donnerait tout pour pouvoir sortir, se sentir utile… Et il prenait d'autant plus de plaisir à le narguer qu'il le savait impuissant.

Qu'il s'en prenne à un adulte (même si celui-ci était pieds et poings liés) passe encore, mais à un enfant… Alors là, non ! Et Sirius serait bien allé expliquer sa façon de penser au Serpentard, profitant de l'occasion pour lui faire ravaler ses sarcasmes ! Mais Rémus s'y était opposé : il fallait que le Maraudeur reste au Quartier Général et informe Dumbledore des derniers évènements si jamais il venait. Pendant ce temps, le loup-garou était allé faire un tour à Hogwarts pour ré-expliquer les raisons de ces leçons d'Occlumency et leur caractère impératif au professeur de potions.

Sirius bouillait intérieurement de ne pas avoir pu y aller… Il aurait tant aimé régler ses comptes… Mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps… Patience… Un jour arriverait où il pourrait faire payer à Snivellus ce qu'il lui devait… La vengeance serait alors si douce… Décidément, l'enfermement ne lui réussissait vraiment pas : il devenait aussi rancunier qu'un Serpentard… Mais pour l'instant, il fallait que Rémus arrive à raisonner Snape : il fallait absolument qu'il reprenne l'Occlumency avec Harry ! Il n'y avait rien de plus important pour le moment.

Le Maraudeur commençait à réaliser que finalement Rémus avait peut-être raison : il n'aurait peut-être pas fait preuve d'assez de diplomatie avec le professeur de potions. Or, il fallait faire preuve de persuasion et de diplomatie dans un cas pareil… Et le fait que Sirius ait aidé James à montrer le caleçon de Snape à la moitié d'Hogwarts n'aurait sûrement pas été d'une grande aide dans la discussion… Mais là, il ne s'agissait pas d'eux en l'occurrence mais de Harry et de ce que Voldemort pourrait faire si le jeune garçon n'arrivait pas à lui fermer son esprit.

* * *

« Prongs, tu n'as aucune chance !

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

« Je le sais, c'est tout. Alors arrête avant de te faire mal tout seul !

« J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui te rend si sûr de toi, Padfoot.

« Je suis réaliste, c'est tout. C'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Si je te dis : 'Prongs, si tu continues tout droit, tu vas rentrer dans le pilier et te faire mal', tu vas me faire confiance et passer à côté, non ?

« Je vois pas le rapport, mais oui, la preuve, je l'évite…

« Et ben là, c'est pareil, ne te pose pas de question, contente-toi de faire confiance à ton meilleur ami !

« Quoi ? Mais ça n'a rien à voir !

« Oh que si ! Lily va te faire au moins aussi mal si tu t'acharnes !

« Padfoot, tu te plantes sur toute la ligne… En fait, je finirais presque par penser que tu es jaloux…

« Que je suis quoi ? Pardon ? Tu m'expliques, là ?

« En fait, tu ne supportes pas qu'une fille comme Lily me préfère à toi !

« Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas ? Sache que c'est mon rôle de meilleur ami dévoué d'être heureux pour toi quand une fille craque pour le beau mâle que tu es… Mais c'est aussi mon rôle de te prévenir quand tu vas te ramasser, et là, c'est le cas ! Cette fille te déteste Prongs !

« Non, pas du tout ! Elle m'adore ! »

Sirius partit dans une quinte de toux, ce qui lui attira un regard noir de son ami.

« Bon, d'accord, peut-être qu'elle ne m'adore pas… Mais ça va venir.. En tout cas, je suis sûr qu'elle a le béguin pour moi !

« Hem… Pourrais-je savoir d'où tu tiens une telle certitude, sans vouloir t'offusquer ?

« Elle m'a regardé pendant le cours de potions…

« Prongs, notre chaudron dégageait une fumée bleue pestilentielle ! C'est lui qu'elle regardait, pas toi !

« Non, elle m'a regardé moi !

« Pour te signifier qu'elle désapprouvait notre concoction !

« Rien à voir ! Je te dis qu'elle en pince pour moi. Point à la ligne. Et si tu ne me crois pas, c'est que tu es jaloux !

« Jaloux ? Moi ? Mais de quoi veux-tu que je sois jaloux ? Elle passe son temps à te repousser !

« C'est parce qu'elle ne veut pas reconnaître en public qu'elle craque pour moi !

« Alors explique-moi pourquoi elle refuse aussi de sortir en tête-à-tête avec toi…

« C'est stratégique…

« Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

« Tu peux pas comprendre, c'est un truc de filles !

« Parce que tu t'y connais en trucs de filles maintenant ?

« Bien sûr !

« Merlin ! tu m'aurais donc menti toutes ces années ? Tu es l'une d'entre elles en fait ! Quand je pense que je t'ai laissé partager ma tente !

« Très drôle, Monsieur Humour !

« Ecoute Prongs, je suis sorti avec suffisamment de filles…

« Ca, près de la moitié des filles d'Hogwarts y est passé !

« Mais bien sûr… Donc, bref, comme je le disais, je sais comment les filles fonctionnent, et Lily préfèrerait passer le reste de sa vie dans un chaudron que de sortir, même une heure, avec toi !

« On verra ! Moi, je te dis qu'elle finira dans mes bras !

« Pourquoi veux-tu absolument te faire du mal ? Tu as vu sa réaction après le coup du lac avec le caleçon de Snivellus ?

« C'est juste parce qu'elle n'aime pas que je m'en prenne à lui… Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça… Mais bref, la question n'est pas là ! J'ai commis une petite erreur stratégique ce jour-là… A présent, je ferais attention à ce que Lily ne soit pas dans le coin quand je m'en prendrais à Snivellus…

« Prongs…

« Quoi ?

« Rien, j'abandonne ! Mais ne viens pas te lamenter dans ma cape si tu te fais jeter !

« Ca ne risque pas ! Lily Evans sortira avec moi, foi de Maraudeur ! »

Les deux amis terminaient leur conversation comme ils entraient dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. Rémus et Peter les attendaient à une extrémité de la table, Lily et ses amies s'étaient quant à elles assises à l'autre bout. La jeune Evans ne leur jeta même pas un coup d'œil alors que leur arrivée était saluée par leurs amis.

* * *

Aussi, Sirius fût malgré tout un peu surpris six mois plus tard quand Lily acceptait d'aller au Bal de Noël au bras de James. Il faut dire qu'il avait fait un gros travail sur lui-même pour en arriver là, tout comme ses amis. Les évènements tragiques de l'été, tous les crimes perpétués par le Mage Noir avaient comme réveillé les Maraudeurs. Ils avaient été obligés de sortir de leur cocon pour affronter la réalité et cela les avait fait mûrir en peu de temps.

Leur comportement avait énormément changé à la rentrée. Ils ne jetaient plus de sorts dans les couloirs, donnaient l'impression de plus s'appliquer en cours et avaient ralenti de façon majeure la fréquence des excursions répressives contre les Serpentards. Cette métamorphose avait paru plaire énormément à Lily puisque la jeune fille, après une rentrée méfiante, avait fini par se rapprocher d'eux. James était si heureux de ce rapprochement qu'il faisait tout son possible pour se contrôler et ne pas attaquer Snape devant la jeune Evans. Mais ce dernier n'ayant pas décidé de signer une trêve avec les quatre Gryffondors, ceux-ci mettaient tout de même un point d'honneur à lui apprendre les « bonnes manières » dès que Lily était de l'autre côté du château.

La rencontre de Sirius avec une jeune Moldue pendant l'été avait également joué un rôle important dans la transformation du sorcier. Il avait arrêté de jouer les Don-Juan, de répondre aux filles par un sourire charmeur et écrivait à sa belle tous les mois, demandant à Lily de poster les lettres avec les moyens moldus. Une complicité s'était ainsi installée peu à peu entre les cinq jeunes gens, la jeune fille ayant eu la délicatesse de s'intégrer au groupe, tout en leur laissant des soirées libres entre Maraudeurs, soirées dont elle ne demandait aucun compte-rendu à James, préférant laisser dans leur relation une part de mystère. Les Maraudeurs lui étaient reconnaissants de cette discrétion et de cette non-intrusion dans leurs sorties nocturnes, ce qui leur évitait d'avoir à fournir des excuses. Les quatre amis étaient conscients que si la relation entre James et Lily devenait plus sérieuse, ils seraient obligés, à un moment ou un autre, d'expliquer la condition de Rémus. Mais tant qu'elle ne posait pas de question, aucun d'eux ne voyait l'intérêt de dévoiler un si lourd secret qui pourrait faire exclure le loup-garou. Ils étaient en dernière année à Hogwarts, tout leur réussissait, pourquoi risquer de tout gâcher ?


	24. Pourquoi

**Note :**

Je ne gagne toujours rien avec cette fic, si ce n'est beaucoup de satisfaction quand je lis vos reviews. Merci beaucoup !

**Reviews :**

Nuwie : merci beaucoup ! Là, pour la fin, je relis le tome 5… ça aide. Et puis je me suis aussi relu le 4. Bon, la catastrophe, arrive ! banzaï !

Kritari : merci beaucoup. J'espère que ce chapitre aussi te plaira !

Ange : oui, après un dernier chapitre avec des blagues, celui-là plombe l'ambiance… avant la chute finale…

Bohemio : c'est encore pas très long… mais ça a le mérite d'arriver dans un délais correct !

Blondy : le fin est très très proche maintenant… courage !

* * *

**24. Pourquoi**

_Lift me, lift me, I attain my dream._

_I lost myself, I lost them, heartache calling me._

_I lost myself in sorrow_

_I lost myself in pain._

_I lost myself in gravity,_

_Memory, believe, leave, leave._

_That's what keeps me, that's what keeps me, that's what keeps me down._

_To leave it, believe it, leave it all behind._

REM – Leave

Des cris retentissaient depuis le salon. Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, le jeune garçon regardait à travers les carreaux embués la placette vide devant la maison. Il ferma un moment les yeux, espérant qu'il les rouvrirait dans un autre endroit, loin de toute cette haine qui l'entourait. Il s'était douté que son amitié avec James, Peter et Rémus ne plaise pas à ses parents, après tout aucun de ses nouveaux amis n'était issu d'une famille de sang-pur, mais il ne s'attendait quand même pas à ça ! Sa mère et son père ne s'étaient pas contentés de lui faire un simple sermon sur « l'importance de rester avec des sorciers de son rang », ils lui avaient rappelé combien il les décevait constamment, combien il était un mauvais fils…

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa doucement à sa porte et son oncle entra discrètement.

« Sirius, je suis désolé. J'aurais aimé que ton retour pour les vacances de Noël se passe mieux…

"Oh, t'inquiète pas oncle Alphard, je m'y attendais un peu…

"Tu sais, il ne faut pas que tu y prêtes trop d'attention… Ils sont durs avec toi, mais ils t'aiment… C'est juste qu'ils ont été un peu déçus que tu ailles à Gryffondor et pas à Serpentard…

"Mais c'est pas ma faute ! C'est le choixpeau magique !

"Je sais bien que tu n'y es pour rien ! Et eux aussi, mais ils ont un peu de mal à l'accepter pour le moment… Toute la famille Black a toujours été à Serpentard! Et Bellatrix n'a pas fait exception cette année, contrairement à toi…

"Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? Et puis, entre nous, ça me plaît bien de ne pas me retrouver avec elle ! Elle est tellement hautaine avec tout le monde… Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit ? Que parce que c'est une Black elle est supérieure aux autres ?

"Mais Sirius, comprends bien que c'est ce qu'on lui répète depuis son plus jeune âge…

"Et alors ? Elle est pas obligée de les croire toutes ces conneries ! Est-ce que je me prends pour le roi des sorciers, moi ? Et pourtant, je ne crois pas que notre éducation de base soit très différente…

"Non. Et regarde ton frère… Régulus est comme elle et comme sa sœur Narcissa : ils croient tous les trois à la supériorité des sangs-purs. Alors que ta cousine Andromeda est comme toi : vous pensez que ce sont les actes qui montrent la valeur d'un homme, pas son sang.

"Et toi ? Tu penses quoi ?

"Moi ? Je pense que c'est un sujet qui n'a pas fini de créer des conflits…

"Ca ne me dit pas…

"Sirius, un jour viendra où tu comprendras. Maintenant, je dois te laisser, je vais rentrer. Bon courage pour les vacances, nous nous verrons pour le repas de Noël. Bonsoir mon garçon.

"Bonsoir oncle Alphard. »

Le jeune garçon passa le reste de la journée enfermé dans sa chambre à réfléchir à ce que ses parents et son oncle lui avaient dit sur les différences entre les sangs-purs et les autres sorciers. Néanmoins, quand l'heure du dîner sonna, sa décision était prise : même s'il devait s'attirer les foudres de sa famille, il ne rejetterait pas ses nouveaux amis simplement parce qu'ils ne correspondaient pas aux attentes de ses parents. Bien au contraire, il ne les en aimerait que plus, d'autant qu'il ne voyait aucune différence entre eux et lui. Alors d'où venait cette haine de ses parents, toute cette colère ? Et pourquoi ?

* * *

Le souffle court, deux jeunes gens couraient sur la plage. Ils n'auraient pas couru plus vite s'ils avaient été poursuivis par la mort elle-même. Pourtant, aussi loin que l'on regarde derrière eux, il n'y avait rien, juste du sable et la mer. Soudain, la jeune fille trébucha et tomba à terre. Son compagnon, ne la sentant plus à ses côtés, stoppa sa course et se retourna pour la voir, allongée sur la plage. Il revint lentement sur ses pas et s'assit sur le sable, à côté de la jeune fille qui s'était retournée sur le dos. Ils échangèrent un regard puis elle ferma les yeux et lui se mit à fixer la mer grise dont les vagues qui s'écrasaient violemment sur la plage en cette fin d'automne.

Des mèches rebelles revenaient dans les yeux du garçon avec le vent, mais il ne faisait pas un geste pour essayer de les faire tenir en place. Il restait impassible, le regard perdu vers l'océan. Les pensées se succédaient à une telle vitesse dans sa tête qu'il n'arrivait pas à les fixer. Alors il ferma les yeux et inspira un bon coup, essayant de faire le vide en lui. Mais tout continuait de se mélanger, les images, les odeurs, les bruits… Jusqu'à ce qu'une image s'impose dans sa tête, visible derrière ses paupières : la Marque des Ténèbres. Il la voyait flotter dans la nuit sans lune, devant les nuages, au-dessus de cette maison de Moldus. Qu'avaient-ils fait pour mériter ça ? Rien… Les Mangemorts étaient passés par la forêt, avaient découvert cette maison à la lisière et avaient massacré cette famille de cinq personnes. Pourquoi ? Simplement pour le plaisir de détruire ceux qu'ils considéraient comme des sous-hommes.

Une main glissa dans ses cheveux, lui dégagement doucement les yeux. Il les ouvrit alors pour regarder la jeune fille qui s'était assise à ses côtés et le fixait.

« Ca fait du bien de courir, non ?

"…

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire…

"Oui.

"Tu ne veux pas en parler ?

"Non, non, vraiment pas. Il y a des jours où j'ai trop honte des miens.

"Ne dis pas ça. Il en va des sorciers comme de nous : certains se croient supérieurs et prennent plaisir à écraser les autres, mais il y a aussi des gens biens. Et c'est pour eux qu'il faut continuer. »

Il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de regarder à nouveau la mer. Les embruns lui mouillaient le visage et le vent lui emmêlait les cheveux, mais peu importait. Il voulait juste rester là, assis sur le sable humide, malgré le froid, à essayer de faire le vide en lui. S'il voulait repartir pour une autre mission, il savait qu'il devait d'abord se vider un peu de toute cette colère qui l'habitait, de toute cette rage et de ce désespoir, car s'il ne se calmait pas, s'il ne se maîtrisait pas, il pouvait commettre une erreur qui pourrait s'avérer fatale pour lui-même ou pire, pour un de ses amis ou l'Ordre. Tant d'épreuves les attendaient encore avant que cette guerre ne finisse… Pourquoi ?

* * *

Le visage entre les mains, Sirius essayait d'assimiler ce que Harry venait de raconter sur le cimetière : sa blessure infligée par Peter, la renaissance de Voldemort, le rassemblement des Mangemorts, le sortilège avec les baguettes… Harry avait bien failli mourir une fois de plus, et il n'était pas là pour le protéger. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas été à la hauteur de son rôle de parrain. Il n'était pas là alors que son filleul était en danger de mort… Arriverait-il jamais à le défendre contre tous les dangers qui le menaçaient depuis son plus jeune âge ? Arriverait-il jamais à temps quand Harry avait besoin de lui ? C'était un miracle si le garçon s'en était tiré cette nuit encore… Tout comme 13 ans auparavant. Pouvait-il continuer à compter sur des miracles pour lui sauver la vie ? Ou bien arriverait-il à prendre en charge son filleul, comme James le lui avait demandé, prendre soin de lui, faire attention à ce que personne ne touche un de ses cheveux… Que plus personne ne lui fasse du mal… jamais… Lui offrir enfin une vie meilleure…

Mais ce n'était pas encore pour maintenant. Le cauchemar recommençait et Sirius savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester auprès de Harry. L'ordre du Phénix allait être reformé, la bataille contre Voldemort allait reprendre et Sirius était toujours recherché par le Ministère. Comment pourrait-il s'occuper de Harry dans ces conditions ? Comment pourrait-il le garder à ses côtés ? En aurait-il seulement le droit ? Pourquoi toute cette horreur devait-elle recommencer ? Quelles épreuves les attendaient cette fois-ci ? Harry aurait-il la chance de vivre un jour une vie normale ? Pourquoi ?

* * *

Assis contre son lit, le visage caché derrière ses genoux, Sirius réfléchissait. Etait-il maudit depuis le départ ? Etait-il écrit quelque part qu'il ne pourrait jamais réaliser ses rêves ? Etait-il écrit que toutes les personnes qui le fréquenteraient, qui lui apporteraient un peu de bonheur devraient payer le prix fort pour cette intrusion dans sa vie ? Pourrait-il jamais rendre quelqu'un heureux ? Etait-il condamné à perdre ceux qu'il aimait ? James, Lily, Laurelen… Sans oublier tous les amis qui s'étaient battus avec eux : Edgar Bones, Marlene McKinnon, Fabien et Gideon Prewett… tous les membres que l'Ordre avait perdu… et Alice et Franck Longbottom qui avaient été torturés… Pourquoi ?

Sirius se releva doucement et alla s'asseoir sur le bord de la fenêtre, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire enfant. Son regard se posa sur la placette vide devant la maison, à travers les vitres sales. Il avait l'étrange sensation de ne jamais avoir bougé, comme si toute sa vie avait été réglée pour qu'il se retrouve à cette fenêtre. Pourtant, il avait fait tant d'efforts pour quitter cet endroit qu'il haïssait… Mais il y était à nouveau enfermé… Et pour combien de temps cette fois-ci ? Et si personne ne retrouvait Peter ? Et si le Ministère refusait de croire en son innocence ?

Et si Voldemort décidait d'attaquer finalement ? Devrait-il rester enfermé dans cette maison ? Devrait-il laisser ses amis combattre sans lui ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait veiller sur Harry cet été ? Dumbledore le laisserait-il venir à Grimmauld Place immédiatement ou devrait-il retourner chez son oncle et sa tante ? Sirius savait que Harry avait besoin de lui… Et la réciproque était vraie. Ils avaient besoin de mieux se connaître et alors Sirius pourrait lui raconter ses souvenirs de James… Il savait que Harry aimerait ça, il avait besoin d'en savoir plus sur ses parents. Et puis comme ça, le Maraudeur pourrait enfin respecter sa promesse et veiller sur son filleul.

Parce que Molly se trompait… Oui, il avait eu parfois une conduite un peu impulsive, mais jamais il n'avait confondu James et Harry… Il voulait juste retrouver avec son filleul un peu de la complicité qu'il avait avec son meilleur ami. Mais en aucun cas, il ne voulait le remplacer… Personne ne pourrait jamais remplacer James… Et Sirius savait bien que Harry ne le considèrerait jamais comme son père. Et ce n'était pas non plus ce qu'il lui demandait. Il voulait juste s'occuper un peu de lui. Lui montrer qu'il l'aimait et qu'il le protègerait. Mais lui laisserait-on cette chance ?

Sirius avait un mauvais pressentiment qui grandissait en lui. Il savait qu'il aurait du mal à obtenir de Dumbledore qu'il lui confie Harry pour l'été. Il aurait du mal à faire comprendre à Molly que c'était lui qui était responsable désormais de l'éducation de Harry, de ce qu'il avait le droit de savoir ou pas. Comment leur faire entendre qu'il avait changé, qu'il était devenu plus responsable ? Ils faisaient bien confiance à Rémus, alors pourquoi pas à lui ? Quoiqu'il en soit, sa décision était prise : il voulait avoir une place plus grande dans la vie de son filleul et il comptait bien le faire comprendre aux autres. S'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'Ordre, au moins il se rendrait utile avec Harry.

Il avait vu Bill quelques jours auparavant. Ils avaient un peu discuté de ses parents et surtout de l'attachement de sa mère à ses enfants et à Harry qu'elle considérait comme l'un d'entre eux. Bill avait avoué à Sirius qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage de dire à ses parents qu'il était amoureux d'une Moldue. Il craignait l'intrusion de sa mère dans sa vie privée. Aussi, il avait souhaité bien du courage à Sirius pour essayer de reprendre un peu de place dans la vie de son filleul car il doutait que Molly se laisse évincer.

Pourtant, elle savait que Sirius était le tuteur de Harry, que c'était James et Lily qui lui avaient demandé de prendre soin de lui, mais il n'y avait rien à faire : elle ne pardonnait pas à Sirius son absence dans la vie de Harry. Pour elle, s'il avait été un peu moins irréfléchi, il aurait agi différemment cette nuit de Halloween et il aurait pu assumer son rôle de parrain au lieu d'être enfermé à Azkaban.

Sirius et Bill avaient discuté jusque tard dans la nuit, ce dernier lui racontant sa vie avec une Moldue… Elle lui apprenait beaucoup de choses sur le monde sans magie et il était stupéfait de voir à quel point elle pouvait être patiente avec lui qui ne savait rien faire sans baguette ! Le maraudeur souriait en entendant le jeune homme lui raconter des anecdotes car il avait l'impression de revenir plus de quinze ans en arrière, lorsque c'était Laurelen qui se moquait gentiment de lui parce qu'il n'avait jamais approché un épluche-légumes de sa vie.

Padfoot avait alors repris un peu confiance en lui, réalisant que finalement, certaines choses n'avaient pas changé en quinze ans et qu'il était peut-être encore temps pour lui de reprendre sa vie en main et d'essayer de rebâtir quelque chose sur les ruines, avec Harry dans un premier temps. Et puis quand le Ministère aurait enfin reconnu son erreur et l'aurait innocenté, il essaierait de la retrouver… Peut-être qu'ils pourraient alors reprendre les choses où ils avaient été contraints de les abandonner… Et Harry aurait alors une famille et Sirius pourrait enfin vivre.

* * *

Ce fut le grincement de la porte qui sortit Sirius de ses pensées. Il avait passé la journée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, attendant l'arrivée de certains membres de l'Ordre. Une réunion devait avoir lieu le soir - même avec Dumbledore, afin de faire le point sur les avancements de Voldemort. Le vieux sorcier était persuadé que le seigneur des Ténèbres préparait quelque chose et ils devaient se retrouver pour en parler. Sirius avait aussi projeté de profiter de sa venue pour lui demander, après la réunion, quels étaient ses projets concernant Harry. La fin du trimestre approchait et Sirius avait bien l'attention de plaider sa cause et celle de son filleul pour que ce dernier puisse venir le rejoindre directement à Grimmauld Place.

Kreacher se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, attendant que son maître le regarde pour lui parler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? aboya Sirius.

"Je ne voulais pas déranger le maître, mais il y a un problème avec l'hippogriffe…

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

"Kreacher ne sait pas… Mais il a vu du sang sur le sol de la chambre et… »

Sirius n'écouta pas la fin de l'explication de l'elfe : il bondit du rebord de la fenêtre et se précipita dans la chambre de sa mère pour voir ce qui était arrivé à Buck, sans se douter que la tête de Harry allait apparaître d'un moment à l'autre au milieu des flammes de la cheminée de la cuisine.


	25. Voile

**Note:**

Voilà, l'heure terrible du dernier chapitre est arrivée! Je voulais donc vous prévenir que forcément, il n'y aura pas de suite (puisque notre hero est mourru, sniff).

Je voulais aussi en profiter pour vous remercier, vous qui avez lu ma fic tout au long de cette année et demie.

Je voulais particulièrement remercier **Nuwie** qui m'a poussée dans mon analyse de Sirius et m'a nommée "Experte en Sirius"! Un grand merci à **Ange**, qui m'a poussée au fesses quand j'étais en rade sur certains chapitres et qui a eu le courage de relire la fic en entier quand moi, j'avais envie de laisser tomber. Forcément, je le fais à chaque fois, mais je ne le dirai jamais assez, un grand grand merci à **Hermione** qui prend toujours le temps de me relire, alors que ça tombe le plus souvent à des moments où ça l'arrange pas particulièrement ! Et puis je voulais aussi remercier **Luthien**, qui m'a donné le coup de pied aux fesses dont j'avais besoin pour tenter l'aventure ; sans nos délires et son soutien, j'en serais pas là. Pareil pour **Mattéic**, qui m'a donné goût aux fics et qui m'a redonné espoir avec UVRELQ ! Donc voilà, un vrai grand merci les filles, sans vous, j'aurais pas fini, et sûrement même pas commencé !

Comme certains le savent déjà, je n'aime pas trop les premiers chapitres (bon, en fait tous) et donc j'ai l'intension de tout retravailler maintenant que c'est fini. Histoire d'avoir un style uni et logique, peut-être quelques approfondissements (et donc des pages en plus), et puis enfin pour coller plus à la véritable histoire, compte tenu de ce qu'on a appris de nouveau dans le tome 6. pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore lu, pas de panique, à la vitesse à laquelle j'écris, il ne devrait pas y avoir de spoiler avant Noël !

Encore un grand merci à tous !

**Reviews :**

Nuwie : elle est belle cette chanson, elle me donne des frissons… j'adore cet album… Merci en tout cas, j'essaye de m'appliquer ! Et avec Molly, y a rien à faire, on est faché à vie ! lol

Ange : n'empêche que c'est pas moi la méchante mais JKR ! c'est elle qui l'a tué, pas moi ! mais je suis vraiment convaincue que Sirius a eu quelques années de bonheur à Poudlard et après, mais que ça a été relativement court… en bref, plus d'années de souffrances que de joies… c'est pas juste !

Fenice : oui, je crois que ça résume bien : maudit dès le départ. Mais bon, dans l'ensemble, je suis fière de lui : il aurait pu être un serpentard très doué, un mangemort hors-paire, mais il a tenu bon et à la place, on a eu un perso fidèle et dévoué pour ses amis, noble de cœur… je préfère ce résultat !

* * *

**25. Voile**

_« Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

_No one's here and I fall into myself_

_This truth drives me_

_Into madness_

_I know I can stop the pain_

_If I will it all away »_

_Evanescence - whisper_

_

* * *

_

Quand Sirius entra dans la cuisine, il se retrouva face aux membres de l'Ordre qui le regardaient d'un air sombre. Il avait compris bien avant que Rémus n'ouvre la bouche qu'il y avait un problème et que c'était grave. Une boule s'était formée dans son estomac : Harry.

« Sirius, écoute, Séverus vient de nous envoyer un message. Il y a un problème. Harry a été piégé, il est parti au Ministère. Il te croit là-bas, prisonnier de Voldemort.

-Quoi ? Mais comment c'est possible ? Comment Voldemort a pu le piéger ? Et l'Occlumency ?

-On verra ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, on va aller le chercher. Toi, tu restes ici et tu…

-NON ! Je ne resterai pas ici !

-Sirius, il faut que quelqu'un reste pour prévenir Dumbledore !

-Kreacher le fera !

-Ne sois pas idiot ! C'est un piège, tu le sais bien ! Voldemort n'attend que ça, que tu fonces au Ministère ! Ne rentre pas dans son jeu !

-Harry risque sa vie pour moi et toi tu veux que je reste ici ? N'y pense même pas ! Maintenant, il faut y aller, Harry est en danger ! Kreacher, dis à Dumbledore où nous sommes quand il arrivera, dis-lui qu'on est parti chercher Harry. »

Les membres de l'Ordre n'échangèrent pas un mot : ils savaient tous que Harry devait être dans la salle des Prophéties. C'est là qu'il avait dû faire conduire le jeune garçon, pour qu'il s'empare de la petite sphère. Combien de Mangemorts avait-il délégués là-bas ? Combien de brutes pour maltraiter un adolescent de 15 ans ? Et était-il vraiment tout seul ? Sirius en doutait. Il aurait fallu que Harry stupéfixie Ron et Hermione pour les empêcher de venir avec lui, et il l'en savait incapable. Les Mangemorts allaient se régaler : ils allaient pouvoir se servir de ses amis comme moyen de pression. Le Maraudeur sentait un goût amer monter dans sa bouche : pourvu qu'ils arrivent à temps. _Harry, donne-nous un peu de temps, tiens bon, on arrive. _

Les salles du Ministère défilaient, les unes après les autres, couloir après couloir. Et enfin ils la virent. Elle était droit devant eux : la porte de la salle des prophéties. Mais quand ils entrèrent, ils la trouvèrent vide. Aux étagères renversées sur le sol, ils comprirent que Harry et ses amis ne s'étaient pas laissés faire, mais où étaient-ils maintenant ? Etaient-ils seulement encore en vie ? Mais à leur plus grand soulagement, ils entendirent des cris. Ils provenaient d'une salle pas loin. Avec un peu de chance, ils étaient arrivés à temps. Se laissant guider par les sons qui venaient jusqu'à eux, les sorciers se précipitèrent en avant. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de prévoir un plan d'attaque, ils devaient se dépêcher d'apporter leur aide aux adolescents avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Ils se précipitèrent dans la salle de l'arcade et profitèrent du temps de surprise des Mangemorts pour jeter un maximum de sorts afin de dévier leur attention des adolescents. En un coup d'œil, Sirius constata avec soulagement que Harry était sain et sauf. Et alors qui se lançait dans un combat acharné avec un Mangemort, il aperçut son filleul qui se précipitait pour aider un jeune garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se concentra alors sur son duel, tout en essayant de garder Harry dans sa ligne de vue. Mais très vite le combat s'intensifia et il dut cesser de surveiller son filleul afin d'éviter les attaques incessantes de son adversaire. Il en vint à bout juste à temps pour se jeter sur Dolohov et l'empêcher d'arracher la prophétie des mains de Harry. Un duel s'engagea alors entre les deux hommes, vite interrompu par l'adolescent qui pétrifia le Mangemort.

- « Bien joué ! s'écria Sirius en se baissant et en forçant son filleul à faire de même. Et maintenant, tu vas sortir de … »

Il dut s'interrompre à nouveau car tous deux se baissèrent pour éviter des jets de lumière. Un cri de triomphe fut poussé par Bellatrix alors que Tonks, qui se battait contre elle, tombait des gradins.

- « Harry, prends la prophétie, emmène Neville et va-t'en, d'ici ! » cria Sirius avant de se ruer sur la Mangemort.

Un combat acharné s'engagea alors entre les cousins. Tous deux étaient très rapides et les jets de lumières se croisaient à une vitesse impressionnante. Tous deux étaient obligés de se baisser ou de se déplacer sur les côtés pour éviter les sortilèges de l'adversaire. C'était comme si leur combat avait lieu dans une dimension parallèle : ils étaient indifférents à ce qui les entourait et ne virent pas l'arrivée de Dumbledore ni les combats cesser autour d'eux. Ils étaient seuls sur le bloc, Sirius juste devant l'arcade.

Quand il évita un jet de lumière rouge jeté par sa cousine, Sirius se moqua d'elle et éclata de rire.

- « Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça ! »

Un deuxième jet jaillit aussitôt de la baguette de Bellatrix et le frappa en pleine poitrine, le projetant en arrière, à travers le voile de l'arcade. Le temps sembla ralentir, décomposant les mouvements de son corps dans sa chute en arrière et les expressions de peur et de surprise sur son visage.

Alors qu'il passait à travers l'arcade, un air de piano résonna à ses oreilles, accompagné d'une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

_The words have been drained from this pencil _

_Sweet words that I want to give you _

_And I cant sleep, I need to tell you... goodnight _

_When we're together I fell perfect _

_When I'm pulled away from you I fall apart _

_All that you say is sacred to me _

_Your eyes are so grey, I can't look away as we lay in the stillness _

_You whisper to me, Laury, marry me, promise you'll stay with me _

_Oh you don't have to ask me, you know you're all that I live for _

_You know I'd die just to hold you, stay with you _

_Somehow I'll show you that you are my night sky _

_I've always been right behind you _

_Now I'll always be right beside you_

_

* * *

_

Laurelen était assise au piano chez ses parents, dans leur salon. Sirius était appuyé sur l'instrument, lui faisant face, mais les yeux baissés, se laissant envahir par l'émotion que provoquait en lui le chant de la jeune fille.

_So many nights I've cried myself to sleep _

_Now that you love me I love myself _

_I never thought I would say that _

_I never thought there'd be you_

Après quelques mesures de piano seul, elle s'arrêta de jouer et resta quelques secondes les yeux posés sur le clavier avant d'oser les relever vers le jeune sorcier. Leurs regards se croisèrent et chacun put lire dans les yeux de l'autre l'intensité de ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

« Prends ça ! Ça t'apprendra à te moquer de moi devant mes amis !

-Je ne me moquerais pas de toi si tu n'agissais pas comme le dernier des crétins devant les autres !

-Moi ? Le dernier des crétins ? »

Sous le coup de la surprise, Sirius ne réagit pas assez vite pour éviter la boule de neige que venait de lui lancer Laurelen et qui lui atterrit sur le côté du visage. Le froid le fit se ressaisir très vite et il s'empressa de riposter.

- « Oui, Môsieur, le dernier des crétins ! Non mais c'est quoi cette attitude macho ? Depuis quand je suis sensée me coltiner tout le boulot dans la maison pendant que toi tu te prélasses dans le canapé ? C'est comme ça que tu envisages la vie commune ?

-A une nuance près, oui, pourquoi pas ?

-QUOI ? Et quelle nuance ?

-J'apprécierais assez que tu réchauffes mes chaussons avant que je rentre, de façon à ce que mes petits pieds fatigués par une dure journée de travail puissent recevoir les soins qu'ils méritent une fois à la maison !

-Chauffer tes chaussons ? Les soins qu'ils méritent ? » Le visage de la jeune femme était devenu cramoisi sous le coup de l'indignation. « Je vais te montrer, moi, ce que tu mérites pour tenir des propos pareils ! Tiens ! Prends ça ! Et ça aussi ! »

Le Maraudeur commençait à avoir du mal à gérer les esquives, la fabrication des boules et leur lancer, sans magie.

- « Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui te dérange… Y a plein de couples qui fonctionnent comme ça…

- Eh bien tant mieux pour eux, mais moi, je ne suis pas n'importe quel couple ! Alors, il va falloir que tes petits neurones apprennent à penser différemment ! Je ne suis pas ta femme de ménage !

-Mais j'ai jamais dit ça !

-Ah, excuse, j'avais cru quand tu parlais de te repriser tes chaussettes !

-Ben quoi ? Si tu m'aimais vraiment, ça ne te poserait pas de problème !

-OOOUHHHHH, Sirius Black, dis-moi encore une aberration comme ça et je t'arrache les yeux !

- T'oserais pas !

- Ne me tente pas ! Je suis sûre qu'ils feraient très bien dans un bocal sur mon bureau !

- Mais tu es monstrueuse !

- Peut-être, mais toujours moins que toi, Môsieur le bellâtre !

- Le bel… Mais je ne suis pas comme ça !

- Ben je croyais pas, mais j'ai découvert une autre facette de ta personnalité quand tu es avec tes potes ! Et crois-moi, je ne l'aime pas du tout !

- Mais j'ai rien fait !

- Ah bah ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! dans le genre, je me pose les pieds sous la table et j'en fous pas une !

- Mais j'étais obligé ! James non plus n'en foutait pas une !

- Et alors ? Que lui n'en foute pas une, ça les regarde avec Lily, je ne m'en mêlerais pas, mais toi, c'est une autre histoire !

- Oh, franchement, tu vas pas faire la tête pour si peu ?

- Pour si peu ? Ben écoute, ça dépend… Est-ce que toi tu vas faire la tête cette nuit quand tu dormiras sur le canapé ?

- Quand je… Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que ! Tu t'es comporté comme un goujat et je ne dors pas avec des goujats ! Et n'imagine même pas me proposer de dormir sur le canapé parce que je t'arrache les yeux !

- Bon, ok, j'ai p'têtre pas été très classe ce midi, mais est-ce qu'il serait possible qu'on arrête les boules de neige ? Je suis gelé ! Allez, s'il te plaît… Et on rentre à l'appart' et je te prépare un bon chocolat chaud… »

La jeune femme ne pût résister très longtemps devant l'air de chien battu de son compagnon. Aussi elle abandonna la bataille et tous deux rentrèrent se mettre au chaud et se sécher dans leur appartement. Devant une bonne tasse de chocolat fumant, enveloppés dans une couverture sur le canapé moelleux, le souvenir de leur querelle les fit rire pendant des heures. Et quelques jours après, ils en riaient encore quand James leur expliqua d'un air penaud que Lily lui avait montré toute l'étendue de son désaccord vis-à-vis de son attitude machiste.

* * *

Lily était assise dans son lit, Laurelen à ses côtés. Les deux jeunes femmes regardaient James et Sirius qui se tenaient debout, devant le lit de la jeune maman. James avait un bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami qui portait dans ses bras un bébé endormi. Sirius regardait alternativement son filleul, Laurelen et Lily. Les jeunes parents venaient de lui demander s'il voulait bien être parrain et il était encore sous le choc de cette nouvelle.

- « Padfoot, tu as un sourire idiot sur le visage…

- Je te signale que tu ne vaux pas mieux Prongs…

- … »

Les deux amis se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, très vite rejoints par les filles.

- « Et pourquoi est-ce que vous, vous avez l'air normal, vous ?

- Parce que nous sommes posées, sages et merveilleuses mon chéri.

- Ouais, j'aimerais bien voir ça. » James haussa un sourcil, ce qui eut pour résultat de refaire rire de plus belle les quatre amis.

- « Dumbledore doit passer tout à l'heure et Rémus et Peter ne devraient plus tarder, si vous voulez rester un peu.

- C'est gentil Prongs, mais Lily a accouché cette nuit, elle a besoin de repos. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on repassera plus tard, ne serait-ce que pour te récupérer pour le dîner !

- Merci de l'avoir invité à manger Laurelen… Je n'ose pas imaginer son régime sans moi derrière les fourneaux !

- Et bien n'aies aucune inquiétude ! Je m'occupe de son estomac ! Et Sirius le redéposera après chez vous en moto…

- Oui, alors là, je préfèrerais qu'il transplane si ça ne vous embête pas…

- Est-ce que je dois comprendre que tu n'as pas confiance dans ma conduite ?

- Pas quand tu es avec James, non. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai aucune confiance en vous deux, quand vous êtes ensemble…

- Alors là, tu me brises le cœur mon amour !

- Oui, et le mien aussi ! Pour la peine, on s'en va ! » renchérit Sirius en remettant à regret Harry dans les bras de sa mère.

En sortant de Sainte Mangouste, le Maraudeur avait pensé au temps passé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Hogwarts… James et Lily s'étaient mariés et ils avaient un petit garçon maintenant… Rémus n'allait sûrement plus se faire prier très longtemps pour emménager avec Shirley… Lui-même vivait avec Laurelen et ils projetaient de fonder une famille très prochainement… Seul Peter était célibataire, mais il n'allait sûrement pas tarder à trouver lui aussi l'âme-sœur. Ainsi, même si la guerre contre Voldemort faisait rage, Sirius avait quand même confiance en l'avenir. Il lui parut alors, tandis que le froid de la rue les saisissait au visage, que même si les temps étaient difficiles, qu'ils risquaient de perdre des gens qui leur étaient proches, tant qu'ils pourraient compter les uns sur les autres, rien ne pourrait leur arriver. Après tout, les Maraudeurs étaient comme des frères, peut-être même plus que ça, et il lui paraissait inconcevable qu'un jour leurs vies à tous basculent parce que l'un d'eux trahirait les autres.


End file.
